


FROZEN-愛在音樂廳

by hujino_seven



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 56,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujino_seven/pseuds/hujino_seven
Summary: 唱詩班的小歌女艾莎，受盡富家千金的嫉妒與霸凌。音樂會開始在即，被百般阻撓參加演出的艾莎，為了能繼續唱歌補貼家用，只能吞忍不堪的欺侮。同時，為了籌備音樂會，未曾露面的音樂廳擁有者，安德森子爵，回到了鎮上⋯⋯在進入大長篇之前，先來點花系列風的冰雪八點檔短篇吧ＸＤ這篇比較灑狗血一點，也想改變一下總是艾莎身為富家女的設定，這次換成我們娜帥從頭帥到尾！※備註：本篇漢死性轉喔～
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 19





	1. 子爵與歌女

冰結湖鎮上的雷德利夫音樂廳，正在為了即將舉辦的音樂會，籌備一場歌手選拔試唱賽。  
將從音樂廳的唱詩班中，選出五名唱得特別好的女歌手，做為主要歌曲的表演陣容。  
所有女孩們都躍躍欲試，當然其中也包括了那些爾虞我詐的小團體。  
  
「據說這次音樂廳的股東將會出席音樂會！」  
「噢，是不是那位子爵大人？我曾經遠遠地見過一次，他好優雅又英俊！簡直就像故事書裡走出來的王子！」  
「那豈不是非贏不可！搞不好有機會飛上枝頭當鳳凰啊！」  
  
幾個犯花癡的女孩們，在唱詩班休息室中聒噪閒談，似乎目的都不在比賽本身，只是為了得到子爵的青睞，個個摩拳擦掌的。  
  
一個纖細的身影從她們身畔經過，其中一個勢利的女孩，見到那個默默飄去的同儕，不禁感到一陣厭惡。  
  
實在是太沒有禮數的丫頭！  
一個窮人家孩子，能擠進唱詩班就是奇蹟了，見到她們這些名門上流之後，竟然不知道應該打招呼，至少也該懂得迴避才是！  
  
「喂！艾莎・艾倫戴爾！你給我站住！」  
  
那個瘦高的柔雅身段停了下來，誠惶誠恐地快步走回去。  
白金色長髮底下的美麗臉龐，透著些許僵硬的神色，見到眼前幾個貴族千金們瞪著自己，她立刻欠身道了午安。  
  
「各位小姐們，午安。請問有什麼事嗎？」  
「還敢問我們什麼事？沒看見我們在這裡說話嗎！竟然還大膽地從旁邊晃過去，甚至無視於我們！你這個粗鄙的丫頭，還懂不懂規矩啊？」  
  
其實要論輩分，艾莎比她們還早了一年就進入唱詩班，但是身分與家世背景卻被她們當作笑話，因此囂張地打壓起社階低下的她。  
事實上不僅是艾莎，其他唱詩班裡的成員們，都必須像是一天三餐似地接受這些冷嘲熱諷。  
多數人的家裡經濟狀況不佳，只好學唱歌攢零用，卻還得給人頤指氣使，每個人心裡都不好受，但是礙於身分也沒有誰敢反抗。  
  
當中最被欺負的就是艾莎了。  
這些小姐們忌妒她容姿好、身段佳，更有著絕讚的唱腔，還有令人羨慕的一頭金色長髮。  
她們無論哪一點也比不上，只有搬出顯赫的家境。  
  
休息室裡只有這麼一條路可以通過，艾莎本來只想沉默迅速地閃去，沒料到還是被叫住了。  
又一次欠身，艾莎滿是歉意地說：「各位小姐，是我疏忽了。我願意與你們道歉，真的很對不起。」  
「哼哼，就是要教訓才會懂事，真是犯賤的女孩！我上次送去你家裡的鞋修好了沒有？為什麼到現在還沒把它交給我？」  
  
艾莎的家裡是一間鞋匠屋，靠補鞋與擦鞋賺取微薄的金錢過活。  
目前唯一穩定的收入來源，就是艾莎唱歌所得的薪水。  
三餐即便可以溫飽，但是要做什麼其他的花費，簡直是奢侈的夢想。  
她的連身裙已經穿了數年，衣櫃裡從來沒有添過新衣，都是從富人家裡丟棄的舊衣堆中撿拾而來。  
洗一洗、補一補破洞，就又是一件很棒的衣服了。  
當然更不用說鞋子，也是家裡做生意得到的舊品。  
  
「生意都是由家父負責，我並不曉得他的處理進度。如果您很急著要，我會記得叮嚀家父盡快完成的。」  
「哼⋯⋯付你們錢了，還慢吞吞的，下次注意一點！」  
「是，真對不起。」  
「既然這樣正好，我鞋子髒了，你來給我擦一擦！」  
  
其他幾個小姐們訕笑著，艾莎心中當然是極度地不情願，但這個當下只能忍氣吞聲，否則將遭遇可怕的對待。  
也許是自己不能再待在唱詩班，也可能是家裡的鞋匠生意必須收攤，或者是些更糟糕的傷害。  
  
聽說之前有個女孩不小心得罪了她們，之後就沒再出現過，沒人知道她到哪裡去了。  
  
艾莎咬緊牙關，到千金面前蹲下，誰想到那大小姐竟抬起腳，踩踏在艾莎的膝上，故意用力地揉擰。

「唔⋯⋯！」  
艾莎痛苦地擰著眉，忍住差點衝口而出的尖叫，默默取出自己的手帕，聽話地拂去那小姐鞋上的髒汙。

「很好，像隻狗一樣乖。唉呀，鞋底也髒得很，給我清乾淨。」  
她沒等艾莎伸手，便一腳踢在艾莎胸上，用力地蹭著。  
「姐妹們，鞋底都髒了吧？一起弄乾淨吧！」  
  
休息時間結束時，小姐們開開心心地笑鬧著走回舞台邊。  
過了許久才跟著出來的艾莎，滿身都是足跡，臉色看起來相當暗淡，走路也搖搖晃晃的。  
其他人見到她都不禁覺得心疼，看那模樣肯定被狠狠地欺侮過了，但是沒有誰敢在這時前去安慰，否則下一次休息時間遭殃的就是自己了。  
  
「各位請集合⋯⋯艾倫戴爾小姐，你怎麼一下不見，就成了這副德性？」  
唱詩班的指導老師格爾達，有些愣愕地看著她。  
但艾莎只是搖搖頭，硬擠出笑容說道：「我不小心摔在泥巴上，以後會注意的。」  
  
看也知道那些是被踩踏的足印，才不是簡單的沾到泥巴這種事，但沒有人願意伸出援手，這件事也只能被如此漠視過去。  
  
「你現在是穿私服，若是穿戲服你可就不用上場了。多加留意。」  
「是，對不起。」  
  
——只要聲音沒有受到影響就好，只要還好手好腳的就好。  
  
艾莎如此安慰著自己。  
  
「大家聽好了，現在重新練一遍《The Sky And The Dawn And The Sun》、《Mo Ghile Mear》還有《Spanish Lady》。艾倫戴爾小姐，你待會再唱一次《Lascia ch’io pianga》。」

＊

音樂廳二樓側邊的包廂裡，有個渾身黑衣的人倚在扶手邊，正在觀看舞台上唱詩班練習的情形。  
  
「噢，這不是子爵大人嗎？好久不見了。」  
  
一個西裝筆挺的灰髮男人將禮帽拿在胸前，經過二樓走道時，看見包廂裡頭的人影，馬上認出來這位就是音樂廳重要的股東，立刻上前打招呼。  
  
「凱先生，好久不見。」  
凱向子爵行禮，說道：「出征一趟回來，子爵似乎變得更俊俏了呢！」  
安德森子爵哼的一笑，搖頭說道：「你別學人家一樣挖苦我。」  
「哈哈，不是挖苦，真的很俊美。謠言也不是空穴來風啊！」  
安德森子爵搖搖手，說道：「唉，那件事就別提了⋯⋯！」  
「子爵比我想的要早就回來了呢，我以為要多等幾天。」  
「反正沒事啊，我也想參與一下徵選會。」  
  
凱突然想起了什麼，模樣有些慚愧地說道：「子爵，有一件事跟您報告。原本一直由我兒子擔任首席小提琴手，但是他那個蠢小子，偏要去招惹酒館裡的地痞流氓，被打得手臂脫臼，恐怕無法出席音樂會了⋯⋯。」  
安德森子爵苦笑道：「你說克里斯多夫？他怎麼還是這樣？我看他應該學到教訓了。」  
「唉，要是真的能學會那該多好⋯⋯。」  
  
唱詩班此時開始演唱《Mo Ghile Mear》，一直想聽歌的安德森子爵實在無法專心說話，開始分神去留意底下的歌聲。  
  
凱說道：「可能也要從弦樂團裡再徵選一名遞補的提琴手才行。」  
「嗯。」  
「不是我要自肥，團內拉琴拉得比克里斯多夫好的，其實可能沒半個。」  
「嗯⋯⋯。」  
  
唱詩班中走出四個打扮得花枝招展的女歌手，來到最前方一人一句接唱。  
她們的聲音是不錯，但是似乎有些矯揉造作。  
  
這首歌曲雖然提到了分離，卻不是那種肝腸寸斷的情緒。  
可是這幾個女孩情緒放得極重，反而變得有些濫情。  
  
安德森子爵又皺起眉頭，心裡覺得這首歌曲沒有詮釋得很好。  
  
凱又是一個合掌，眼睛發亮地盯著子爵，問道：「對了，子爵！您的提琴不是奏得很好嗎？」  
「嗯？不過我是專攻中提琴喔。」  
「我聽克里斯多夫說過，您也會演奏小提琴不是嗎？我只聽過您的中提琴，不過那實在是太棒了，我想小提琴一定也是如此！」  
「唉，我跟你太熟了，拍我馬屁很讓人不自在耶⋯⋯」  
  
安德森子爵說話歸說話，視線和精神還是專注在下方的練唱。  
此時又有個女孩從唱詩班後排慢慢步出來，安德森子爵不禁將視線停留在她身上，因為那身髒汙的衣服，跟一旁華麗搶眼的色彩相比，反而有另一方面的突顯成分在裡頭，卻是相當糟糕的那種。  
  
「不不，這不是拍馬屁，我是說實話。您以前發表演奏會的空前盛況，還沒有人能媲美呢！」  
  
忽然有個細柔卻極為明顯的唱腔鑽進耳中，因為與其他誇張的聲線絲毫不同，更能襯托出她那種獨特嗓音的存在。  
  
安德森子爵原先還拄著下巴，這時唐突地抬起上身，目光一下子銳利許多，緊盯著底下正中央那個衣服髒兮兮的女孩。  
  
──不一樣，很不一樣⋯⋯非常不一樣！  
  
安德森子爵無法移開視線，並不是因為那身破爛髒汙的衣裳太讓人震驚，而是即使在沒有華美服飾的裝扮下，這個女孩仍舊能夠讓人目不轉睛。  
  
她的聲音清透天然，像山泉一般潔淨無暇，她甚至不用太多技巧修飾，只是將她自身所散發出的楚楚可憐給帶進歌曲，做到恰如其分的憂鬱情緒。  
而且在唱歌時的個人魅力，衝破了那身汙黑，綻放比誰都要強的光芒！  
  
又是一段數個小節的獨唱，終於輪到這個髒衣女孩單人獨秀。  
甜美順暢的聲調，即使進入高音也維持著溫和柔潤的氣質，唱得絲毫沒有阻礙，就像她面上帶著的那種純粹笑容一樣，相當討人喜歡。  
  
「我當時也在台下聽啊！悲傷的曲式幾乎要讓人哭泣，那種晦澀的表現太過感傷，但是也要足夠實力才能⋯⋯」  
「凱先生。」  
凱還在滔滔不絕地說著，安德森子爵立刻打斷了他。  
「喔？什麼事呢，子爵？」  
安德森子爵指著下方問道：「那個站在最前面中間的女孩，她叫什麼名字？」  
「我看看。」凱先生推起眼鏡瞧了一會，說道：「啊，她叫做艾莎・艾倫戴爾，是唱詩班裡最出色的歌手，一個乖巧懂事的女孩！只不過⋯⋯為什麼她今天這麼邋遢？」  
  
「艾莎・艾倫戴爾⋯⋯。」  
安德森子爵喃喃唸著，目光還停駐在那軟順的波浪金髮底下。  
  
「是這樣的，子爵，我想斗膽請您擔任此次音樂會的特別首席！雖然現在開始練習對一般人來說太晚，但我想您一定沒有問題的！」  
安德森子爵此時方回神過來，望向凱問道：「什麼？你要我當首席嗎？」  
「呃⋯⋯我知道您有很多事務要忙，只不過我想，您過這麼久才有機會回來掌管音樂廳，要是加入表演陣容，一定能夠使演出更加吸睛的！」  
「表演⋯⋯」安德森子爵望了舞台一眼，又問：「如果我加入的話，就要和唱詩班一起練習？」  
凱怕子爵不肯答應，盡量美化地說道：「⋯⋯是沒錯，但是您可以不用像他們這樣長時間練習，有空再過來拉拉琴，至少最後幾次排演，人一定要在就好了，其他時候沒關係的！」  
  
安德森子爵腦袋裡飛快地轉了幾圈，翹起嘴角笑了開來。  
  
「好，我加入。」  
凱有些訝異地看著爽快答應的子爵，馬上點頭說道：「太好了，沒想到您這麼慷慨解囊，真是感謝您！我會去告訴工廠這個好消息，然後把您的名字也印上宣傳海報！」  
「選秀會是什麼時候？」  
「正好是今晚。怎麼了？您要過來觀賞嗎？」  
安德森子爵突然面露難色，有些懊惱地說：「今晚啊⋯⋯我有些事情非處理不可，沒辦法過來。評選結果何時會發表？」  
「應該是明天正午左右。」  
  
安德森子爵再度向髒衣女孩望了一眼，既然是出色的歌手，想必能夠輕易通過徵選，就是今晚不看，以後也能在練習時聽她唱歌，雖然還是有些可惜。  
  
「無妨。明天我會開始回來上班，那時再說吧。對了，我的辦公室鑰匙可以給我嗎？」  
凱點頭道：「好的，待會我就拿給您。呃，不過裡頭有一段時間未使用了，是不是先請人打掃過比較好？」  
「不用，我明天自己過來整理。不是我自己弄，東西擺哪都不曉得了。」  
「哈哈，您這麼熱衷於劇場工作實在讓我很驚訝呢！我好像也燃起往昔的熱情啦！」  
「謝謝你一直在我不在的時間幫忙，音樂會也要麻煩你！」  
「非常榮幸！」

*

「因為要舉行選拔比賽，下午的練唱暫停一次。各位待會先來抽題目，出場順序由我來安排，傍晚五點會張貼在佈告欄，請務必準時出席。現在開始輪流上前抽題，然後就自行解散。」  
  
格爾達老師在前方放著一個大箱子，裡頭有許多折好的紙籤，每個人排隊上前撈出一張，有的人高興、有的人擔憂，舞台頓時嘈雜了起來。  
  
漢絲・魏斯特迦德看看自己手裡的曲目，寫的是《The Last Rose Of Summer》，她心底頓時涼了。  
  
這首曲的音域對她來說過高了些，況且高低瞬間起伏的變化很多，她沒有自信能夠維持音準。  
她心裡開始感到不安，這個時候就會想要找個不順眼的丫頭來欺負。  
  
漢絲左看右看，在這些唱詩班成員中掃了一圈，終於找到那個渾身髒兮兮的鞋匠女兒。

「那個窮丫頭抽到什麼歌啊⋯⋯？」

她瞇起眼偷偷觀察艾莎，只見艾莎拿著紙片，嘴角微帶著笑意，絲毫不擔心的樣子。

「竟然在笑？哼，看了就有氣⋯⋯！」  
  
這時有個矮小的短棕髮女孩從身邊晃了過去，她好像叫做樂佩・萊德吧。  
  
——哼，聲音有夠尖銳，吵得要命，也實在很叫人厭惡！  
  
漢絲獰笑出來，說道：「萊德小姐，請留步。」  
  
樂佩肩頭一震，聽見那個惡魔女子組的首腦在呼喚自己，當下只覺得死期將近，但她不敢違抗漢絲的話，乖乖地走了過去。  
  
「魏、魏斯特迦德小姐，午安。請問有什麼事？」  
「能請你一起到休息室談談嗎？」  
「呃⋯⋯榮、榮幸之至。」  
  
漢絲裝出開心的模樣，拉著樂佩來到空無一人的休息室，接著便將她押至牆邊，兩隻手掌扣在她的喉嚨緊緊掐著！

樂佩驚恐地掙扎，漢絲卻搶先抽出一把小刀抵在她頸邊，說道：「不准出聲，否則你就再也不用出聲了！」  
樂佩咬緊嘴唇，一邊低泣一邊搖頭。  
漢絲笑著點頭道：「很好。聽著，我給你一個很簡單的任務，待會拿著這把刀，去攻擊艾莎・艾倫戴爾。」  
「什麼！？」  
「噓！小聲點，賤丫頭！」  
樂佩連忙搖頭，哀求道：「魏斯特迦德小姐，你不要開玩笑了，這是犯罪呀！怎麼能做這種事！」  
漢絲用力擰在樂佩手臂上，疼得她驚呼一聲。  
「你要是不做，我就買下你，然後賣到後鎮的花柳巷去做妓女！說！你做還是不做？」  
樂佩哭著搖擺雙手，說道：「不要！不要這樣對我，我求求你！」  
「那⋯⋯你應該知道自己要做什麼吧？放心，不是要你殺了她，只要在她腳上輕輕地劃一刀就可以了。」  
  
漢絲邪笑著將刀子塞進樂佩手中，樂佩只是惶恐地顫抖著身子，裝滿淚水的眼裡透著無比失措，卻又害怕自己遭遇那想都不敢想的下場，只好迫使自己做出違背良心的勾當。  
  
「蕩婦跟不小心傷害朋友的無心之過，這種選擇很簡單吧，嗯？呵呵呵！我去喚她進來。」  
漢絲笑著慢慢步出休息室，找到那個在舞台邊和朋友說話的鞋匠女兒，打岔道：「艾倫戴爾小姐，萊德小姐有事情找您，請移駕休息室。」  
  
和艾莎說話的幾個人，一見到掃把星走了過來，都紛紛住嘴不敢再聊，互相推擠著趕緊退開。  
艾莎望了她們幾眼，接著向漢絲點頭道：「謝謝你，魏斯特迦德小姐，我這就過去。」  
  
艾莎離去時透著一股惆悵，但她也不能責怪誰，這種時候保護好自己才算是聰明人。  
有誰會笨到要出言頂撞漢絲，然後遭到悽慘的報復呢？  
或許他們不要說話，就是最好的面對方式了。  
  
撥開舞台後的布幕，艾莎來到休息室，就見樂佩一個人靠在牆邊，似乎縮著肩膀在發抖的樣子。  
她和樂佩偶爾也會聊個幾句，但是拜漢絲之賜，艾莎與每個女孩都無法深交，否則也是被一起拉去地獄的份。  
  
「樂佩，你找我有事嗎？」  
艾莎一出聲，樂佩頓時全身一顫，抖得更加厲害。  
「樂佩？」

樂佩盡量使表情維持正常，轉身望向艾莎時只有濃濃的罪惡感纏身，但她背後遠處站著那個窺伺的魔鬼，樂佩只好鐵起心腸。

「艾莎，你的鞋子似乎破洞了，要不要檢查一下？」  
「嗯？鞋子？」

因為是舊的布鞋，破洞是經常有的事情，艾莎不疑有他地彎下腰去撩起裙襬查看，樂佩便從背後亮出預藏的尖刀。

「嗚⋯⋯對不起！」

她嗚咽一聲，艾莎正想抬頭時，樂佩便推出刀鋒，貼在艾莎的小腿旁迅速一劃，立刻閃現一道紅光！

「唔！？」  
艾莎悶哼一聲，只見小腿馬上劃過幾道血絲，創口熱燙的刺疼即刻傳來，她軟下膝蓋坐倒在地，而樂佩則扔下小刀，摀著臉哭泣奔逃。

漢絲冷冷地忽視掠過身畔的樂佩，假裝若無其事地走進休息室，然後演出一臉驚訝的神情，上前蹲在艾莎身側，造作一副虛偽的關懷。  
她毫無情感地驚叫一聲，問道：「艾倫戴爾小姐！這是怎麼回事？突然流這麼多血！」  
  
艾莎痛得額邊都出汗了，不解做出如此行為的樂佩究竟發生何事。  
但無論如何，只要和這個總是不安好心的富家千金在一起，絕對沒有好事。  
  
她取出手帕綁在小腿上，扶著牆想要站起，卻驚覺傷口比自己想像的嚴重，連只是稍微出力都會再滲出血水。  
「我扶你，過來這裡坐著！」  
漢絲不顧艾莎的意思，強行拉住她的手臂，帶來補妝鏡前讓她坐下。  
「噢，天啊，我看到血，心臟就要停了⋯⋯！」漢絲扶著額問道：「我剛才看見萊德小姐跑了出去，該不會是她對你⋯⋯？」  
  
艾莎總覺得事有蹊蹺，雖然是樂佩傷害自己沒錯，但若她沒有聽誤，樂佩似乎在下手前先對自己道了歉，也許說明她是有苦衷的？  
  
艾莎並未妄下斷語，只是說道：「我沒關係的，魏斯特迦德小姐儘管去休息吧，我會自己想辦法。」  
「那怎麼行！唉呀⋯⋯今晚不是還有試唱嗎？你站不起身怎麼辦？」  
  
艾莎這時才驚覺事情如此糟糕，但頂多是腳不能動，唱還是可以的，就是得請人搬張椅子而已。  
  
「我先去找醫生處理傷口，晚上還是可以唱的。」  
「你不要勉強比較好，我去跟老師說一聲，幫你延後順序吧？」  
  
艾莎疼得有些難忍，要是不趕快止血，恐怕會這樣流乾似的，她也只好麻煩漢絲代為轉告。  
  
「那⋯⋯就麻煩你了，魏斯特迦德小姐，謝謝。」  
「不會，你好好坐著，我再請人送你去找醫生。」  
  
漢絲快步奔出休息室，並非是著急，而是滿心喜悅。  
  
「老師，不好了，艾倫戴爾小姐受了傷，她說得放棄今晚的試唱。」  
「什麼？傷得嚴重嗎？怎麼一下子就出事了？」  
  
竟然要放棄試唱，這就表示情況可能嚴重到無法上台。  
格爾達老師原本還在期待艾莎的表現，沒想到轉眼就出了意外。  
  
「她流了很多血，我待會請人送她去診所。」  
「唉，好吧，你告訴她要好好養傷才行。」  
「嗯，真是遺憾呢⋯⋯。」  
  
漢絲演完這齣戲，接著又回到休息室粉墨登場。  
  
「艾倫戴爾小姐，你不用著急，今天處理好傷口就直接回家休息吧，老師安排你明天早上再進行試唱。」

艾莎點點頭，腳邊的劇痛讓她明白不能再拖。  
她艱難地站起身，剛想走出休息室，漢絲便上前攙扶她，說道：「我帶你出去吧，順便替你叫輛馬車。」  
「⋯⋯謝謝。」

＊

淺緣扁帽將及肩的草莓金色長髮收進其中，整理好已經有些泛黃的鬆垮白衣衫，寬大的吊帶褲，還有一雙粗布手套。  
  
安德森子爵全副武裝，以準備萬端的姿態起了個大早，一邊打呵欠，一邊走進位於音樂廳休息室深處的辦公室。  
  
昨晚一直忙到深夜，想必錯過了試唱會，因此子爵直接回到家裡，沒有閒暇繞路過來音樂廳一趟。  
凱曾經致電給子爵，表示初選名單已經決定好了，裝在信封裡從門縫底下塞進辦公室，先讓身為老闆的子爵過目，正午才會張貼在公布欄。  
  
安德森子爵掏出老凱給的鑰匙，打開闊別多時的辦公室，以為會是令自己懷念的味道，卻嗆了滿鼻子的霉臭。  
子爵打開窗戶，讓這許久不見陽光的小空間透氣，稍微環視過一圈，到處都是深厚的灰塵，看來戴帽子是正確選擇。  
  
腳邊躺著凱說的那只信封，安德森子爵將它撿起來放在桌上，決定先把辦公桌椅擦拭乾淨，否則光是在這裡呼吸，肺部就好像要生起一片森林似的。  
  
大致將不需要的物品裝進紙箱，到洗手間去取了條抹布，安德森子爵便開始整理起灰濛濛的木桌，也順便清乾淨深處靠牆的沙發，那可是累了想要小憩時的最好補眠去處！  
子爵一邊如此想著一邊跳上去試躺。  
  
——啊⋯⋯舒適。果然不愧是昂貴的代價。  
  
安德森子爵抱著紙箱步出辦公室，休息室旁還有一道後門，可以通往外頭的垃圾場。  
不過甫一跨出辦公室門邊，子爵馬上就與一雙視線對上了眼。  
  
「「嗯？」」  
  
兩人同時停下動作，安德森子爵看著眼前的人，突然有些呆了。  
  
這是位很美麗的女孩，她穿著素雅清純的白色連身洋裝，雖然材質不像是上等貨，但是她的氛圍，卻將衣著提升到有些神聖的程度。  
當然原因或許是那披於胸前的微捲金色長髮，還有堪稱傾國傾城的美貌。

只不過，實在很難將視線從她腋下夾著的拐杖，還有向後微勾而起，纏滿繃帶的右腿上移開。  
啊，不過那雙銀色跟鞋卻樸素得相當好看！  
  
「你是⋯⋯？」  
  
女子率先開口問話，安德森子爵這才回過神來，畢竟洋裝跟拐杖繃帶的組合，實在太過突兀。  
  
「呃，我⋯⋯」  
安德森子爵還在思考該怎麼說才好，穿成這副邋遢模樣，若表明自己是這間音樂廳的老闆，實在是汗顏得說不出口，於是拐了個彎說道：「我是來清理這間辦公室的⋯⋯。」  
「是新來的清潔員工嗎？我沒有見過你呢。」  
  
也罷，將計就計吧。  
  
安德森子爵乾笑道：「呃，對，我是清潔工！」  
女孩很有禮貌地笑著點點頭，說道：「你好。」  
「你好。為什麼這麼早就出現在這裡？請問你是⋯⋯？」  
女孩說道：「我是這裡的唱詩班成員，我叫做艾莎・艾倫戴爾。我都是這個時間就來開嗓練習的。」  
安德森子爵一愣，又掃了她幾眼，問道：「你⋯⋯你是艾莎・艾倫戴爾小姐！？」  
  
眼前這個美貌的女孩，和昨天那個髒衣女孩竟是同一個人！  
好好打扮的話，明明是這樣一個出落得極為標緻的女孩，為什麼昨天會是那副模樣？  
  
艾莎有些疑惑，問道：「請問⋯⋯我們認識嗎？」  
安德森子爵笑道：「你不認識我，但我認識你。我是你的歌迷，因為和上次見到你時印象很有出入，所以⋯⋯一時認不出來。」

艾莎聽到對方說是自己的歌迷，感到有些驚喜，被當面如此評論，是她做夢也想不到的。

「謝謝。不過，你不是才剛來嗎？聽過我唱歌？」  
「嗯，我就是想聽你唱歌才來的。」  
艾莎有些靦腆地笑著，問道：「可以請教你的名字嗎？」  
「我⋯⋯我叫做安娜。」  
「安納先生嗎？」  
「呃⋯⋯艾倫戴爾小姐叫我安納就可以了，我是歌迷嘛！」  
  
安德森子爵尷尬地笑著。  
果然一把頭髮盤起來就會受到誤會，畢竟哪個女人會穿成這種德行！  
也不能老是怪別人，或許自己才是該負起責任的那個。  
反正自己扮男裝也習慣了，就這麼順著話題演下去吧。  
  
「安納也請稱呼我艾莎吧，我們算是同事呢，很高興認識你。」  
「是，我也很高興！」  
  
真是個相處起來很舒服的女孩子！  
她的說話聲音與唱歌時不同，多了些羞澀與稚嫩，但仍舊是很溫柔的聲線，如果說她是天仙下凡大概也有人會相信。  
  
不過安娜十分在意她右腳的傷勢，昨天看見時還好好的，怎麼過了一個晚上就傷得如此？  
  
「你的腳怎麼了？」  
艾莎一愣，視線向下方飄開，說道：「嗯⋯⋯出了點意外。」  
  
那看起來言不由衷的模樣，顯然是有意遮掩事實，安娜不好意思追問下去。  
畢竟兩人才是第一次談話，雖然身為老闆，關心員工的狀況很正常，但自己現在只是個「清潔工」，問多了就過頭了。  
  
「是嗎？萬事要小心啊。」安娜放下紙箱，紳士地拉開補妝鏡前的椅子，說道：「你快坐下吧，我還有清潔工作，不打擾你了。」  
「謝謝。」  
  
兩人簡單點了頭，便各別去做自己的事。  
艾莎只是稍微坐著休息一會，便又站起身，在空盪的休息室裡，練習音階發聲。  
安娜將紙箱丟去垃圾場，回到屋內時，聽見那個不斷迴盪在腦中的唱腔，不禁為這副天成的聲音而在內心讚嘆。  
  
舉辦過這麼多場音樂會，還沒有聽過哪個女孩的唱腔，這麼令人印象深刻，真可謂天籟！  
  
安娜並未打擾艾莎，回到辦公室內打開那紙信封，拿出試唱的初選名單。

「嗯？」

主要的五位歌手候選名單內，竟然沒有外頭那個正在唱歌的女孩！  
安娜反覆看過幾次，以為自己漏了她的名字，但不論怎麼看就是找不到。  
  
「她不可能會落選啊。難道沒來參加？為什麼？」  
  
安娜放下紙張走出辦公室，站在門邊一直想開口詢問，但艾莎正在練習當中，不知道應該挑哪個時機向她搭話。  
透過補妝鏡看見安娜的艾莎，發現她有些欲言又止，大方地停下練習，轉身問道：「有什麼事嗎？」  
「我想請問一下，你昨天⋯⋯沒有出席試唱會嗎？」  
「⋯⋯該不會安納有來看吧？」  
  
總不能說是在入選名單上沒見到人名吧，一個清潔工怎麼可能會提前知道這種事。  
  
安娜又是搭笑道：「噢，對啊⋯⋯哈哈，撲空了呢！」  
艾莎帶著歉意說道：「對不起，我⋯⋯有點私事要處理，所以延遲到了今天。」  
「今天？」  
  
照理說如果有人延遲到隔天才試唱，也必須等待她唱完才能進行篩選，可是為何沒有等她就先開出名單了呢？  
  
「噢，不好意思打擾你，請你繼續吧。」  
「安納不用見外，沒關係的。」  
  
安娜返回辦公室，總覺得好像哪裡有些誤會，躡手躡腳地關起門，拿起電話話筒按轉著數字，不一會就接通了。  
  
「這裡是凱家。」  
「凱先生，我是安娜。」  
「噢，子爵大人！這麼早打來，有什麼急事嗎？」  
「我有件事想問你。昨晚的試唱會，有延遲到今天才進行的歌手嗎？」  
「延遲？沒有啊，全部都已經試唱完畢了，這樣才能篩選不是嗎？」  
安娜皺起眉頭，又問：「那位艾莎・艾倫戴爾小姐，為什麼沒有在名單上面？」  
凱惋惜地嘆了一聲，說道：「艾倫戴爾小姐主動棄權了，好像是受傷的緣故，所以無法出席試唱會，否則我還真希望讓她出場表演呢！」  
「你說她主動棄權？」  
「是啊，指導團唱的格爾達老師告訴我的。」  
  
怎麼會她本人說是延遲到今天，唱詩班卻說她自主棄權，簡直不對盤吧！  
  
安娜發現雙方說法的出入極大，甚至影響到了艾莎的出場機會，怎麼想都覺得不對勁。  
  
「凱先生，我去確認完一件事再回來，請你稍等一下。」  
「好的。」  
  
安娜擱下話筒，又一次走出辦公室，向艾莎揮揮手。  
艾莎停下歌聲，轉身望向安娜。  
「怎麼了？」  
「對不起，一直打斷你，但我有個重要的事情得問你。請問你確定是今天要進行試唱嗎？沒有棄權吧？」  
艾莎不明白此問何意，說道：「是的，我沒有棄權，是今天早上試唱。」  
  
──糟糕了⋯⋯！  
  
安娜知道中間出了誤會，雖然不曉得是何原因導致如此，但這樣一來，音樂會可就少了個絕對重要的明日之星，而自己也就聽不到她唱歌了。  
更要緊的是，名單已經出爐，午間就會公布，但眼前這女孩還不知道實情，一心想著參加不可能補辦的試唱會。  
  
「怎麼了嗎？」  
面對艾莎的疑問，安娜只是裝作稀鬆平常的樣子，笑道：「沒事，我只是想空下時間過去觀賞！」  
艾莎笑道：「不然這樣吧，要開始時我會通知你，畢竟昨天害你白跑一趟，今天一定讓你聽到，可以嗎？」  
「好啊！艾莎小姐對歌迷真好。」  
「不，我才要謝謝你說喜歡聽我唱歌呢！」  
  
安娜丟下個露出皓齒的笑，轉過身時卻有些僵了嘴角，又關上門拿起話筒。  
「凱先生？」  
「是？」  
「我如果說⋯⋯艾倫戴爾小姐本人並沒有要棄權的意思，請問還有補救的機會嗎？」  
「什麼？子、子爵大人，我有點聽不懂您的意思。」  
「就是說誤會啊，誤會！可能是格爾達小姐聽錯了，艾倫戴爾小姐其實正在音樂廳裡，以為被延遲到了今天才要試唱。」  
凱有些訝異，問道：「這⋯⋯這是怎麼一回事？所以是哪裡弄錯了嗎？您說艾倫戴爾小姐正在音樂廳？可是老師們都還在睡大頭覺呢，不可能為了她一人立刻趕到現場。」  
安娜的指節在桌面咚咚敲著，思考了一會說道：「⋯⋯沒關係，我自己當評審。」  
「子爵大人？」  
「我的意見應該可以被當作意見吧？」  
「那當然啊！您不僅是音樂廳擁有者，更是音樂才子，誰敢漠視您的意見。」  
「就說了不要拍我馬屁！那我就擅自決定囉？」  
「沒問題。」  
  
掛斷電話，安娜記得角落的櫥櫃裡面，擺著她的專用中提琴。不過用它來伴奏，也許會拉低艾莎的音域水準，她便改變想法，將那把蓋在玻璃罩裡的昂貴小提琴給取了出來。  
這其實是來自友人的贈禮，因此一直擺著沒有彈奏，此時正好能夠派上用場。  
  
試了幾個音調到正確音準，安娜復又跨出辦公室。  
這回是艾莎先注意到了那把小提琴，主動停下練習，轉身多瞧了幾眼。  
  
不只是安娜認為艾莎的拐杖繃帶很獨特，艾莎也覺得這樣一個穿著簡便隨意的人，就像是畫家搞錯畫中主角的身分，把垃圾袋與長鐵夾，塗成了小提琴與長弓。  
  
「那是⋯⋯？」  
「喔，從櫥窗裡面拿出來的。」  
艾莎有些冷汗流過，問道：「呃⋯⋯隨意翻動老闆的東西似乎不太好？」  
「沒關係啊，這是禮⋯⋯」  
安娜等話說出了口，才想起自己捏造了一個相當卑微的身分，的確是不能這樣順手牽羊，立刻說道：「噢，我其實和老闆很熟啦，所以才會被找來清理辦公室啊，哈哈！」  
「我聽說是位子爵大人呢，原來安納認識他啊？」  
「嗯⋯⋯可以這麼說。」  
  
安娜清清喉嚨，曖昧不明地帶了過去，但看樣子隨口編的理由，順利蒙混過關。  
  
「艾莎小姐，請問你表演的曲目是什麼呢？」  
「是《Scarborough Fair》。」  
  
嗯，是自己很熟練的曲子！  
  
安娜掠過一笑，走到休息室中央，說道：「我等不及要聽你唱歌了，正好我摸過一點小提琴，可否有這個榮幸替你伴奏呢？」  
  
艾莎有些訝異，果然因為是那位音樂才子的朋友嗎？竟然連一個清潔工都會演奏小提琴！  
反正時間還早，暫時不會有人打擾，有個伴奏搭配著練習，效果也會較為出色。  
  
艾莎欣然接受了提議，笑道：「別這麼說，我才要謝謝你陪我練習呢，那就麻煩你了。」  
  
安娜恭敬地行禮，艾莎也欠身回應，接著安娜便搭起弓，隨意撿一段副歌旋律起了個前奏，向艾莎眼神示意。  
明明是第一次合作，艾莎卻相當有默契地接進了主歌，兩人不禁為彼此完美的搭配泛起笑意。  
  
這是首情侶之間互相考驗對彼此愛情的忠貞，而產生的一首曲子。  
最早的由來，可以追溯到十三世紀，經過時代更迭之後，才有了現在的版本。  
本來是由男性作為主要視點去書寫的歌，描述在戰爭時期思念愛人，卻無法陪伴在側的無奈寫照。  
而今轉換為女性的角度去歌唱，故事又有所不同。  
  
一個來自新城鎮Scarborough Fair的妖精，愛上了一名女子，並希望能夠娶她為妻。  
女子堅決不嫁，妖精為了刁難女子，硬是提出許多難以達成的要求考驗女子，若是她無法成功辦到，就必須點頭嫁人。  
而女子則也反過來要求妖精，達成一連串的艱澀任務，否則不肯嫁他。  
妖精最終知難而退，可是在這一來一往的過招當中，女子已經愛上了妖精，卻因為懼怕著愛情而不敢明言，終至失去一段本該美好的情緣。  
  
艾莎依然是以那副半帶柔美，半帶惆悵的唱腔詮釋，不過度渲染，不平淡無味，將那份無奈的思念，拿捏得恰到好處。  
她反倒有些驚豔於這個清潔工的琴藝，那絕非只是「摸過一點」的程度！  
獨奏時顯盡鋒芒，伴奏時又完全襯托起了艾莎的歌聲，不拖泥帶水的節拍，正好呼應著她那不慍不火的曲調，歌與奏渾然天成。  
  
二次反覆時再升上一個調階，艾莎控制著聲音力道，高音處收放自如，不造成礙耳的尖銳，反而點在心頭更加動人，最終再恬淡地收尾。  
  
又是一次雙方互敬，安娜聽得不斷點頭，笑道：「嗯，這樣才有清醒了的感覺，真好聽！」  
艾莎道了謝，說道：「你的琴才好聽呢。為什麼不是進入弦樂團，反而來當清潔工呢？實在太可惜了！」  
安娜尷尬地拍拍腦袋，說道：「這個嘛⋯⋯嗯，我會考慮的。」  
「不如安納給我一點意見吧？既然是子爵的好友，琴技又好，應該也聽過很多演出才是。」  
「嗯⋯⋯。」  
  
安娜點頭如搗蒜，已經有如此出色的表現，還是這般謙虛，果然不讓她參與演出會是一大損失。  
  
「第二回重複的時候，可以稍微比前面再多用一點點力量。第一段是在回憶，那麼第二段就是有點心疼了，但也不要太疼，就是感嘆自己放手了那段情，簡直是傻瓜一樣的感覺。」  
「呵呵⋯⋯！」  
安娜直白到不能再多的說明，讓艾莎笑了開懷，但卻是相當受用的建議。  
她稍微在腦海內想像一會，向安娜說道：「我有個底了，可以再陪我練習一次嗎？」  
「當然好啊！艾莎小姐的免費獨唱會耶，多棒啊！我可以去跟別人炫耀了！」

＊

正午，在公布欄的名單裡，添上了艾莎・艾倫戴爾的名字。  
所有人都以為她棄權，畢竟前一晚也沒有出席試唱，因此大家都在議論紛紛。  
  
當然，最生氣的要算是漢絲・魏斯特迦德。  
  
明明已經斷了她後路，怎麼可能還會進榜？  
  
甚至連艾莎自己都一頭霧水。  
她今天特意選了一件還算體面的衣服，就是要來參加試唱。  
結果，非但沒有什麼評審老師，更沒有要補辦的意思，自己卻還是中選了？  
  
音樂廳經理凱站在榜單旁，說道：「以上就是初選名單，沒有入選不代表你不能出場，只是會被安排在後方和聲，所以不需要氣餒。」  
那四人組其中的一個舉起手來，問道：「經理，我們以為艾倫戴爾小姐棄權了？」  
  
凱就知道有這種問題會出現，望向一旁的格爾達老師。  
為此，他們早就和安德森子爵套好說法。  
  
格爾達老師說道：「艾倫戴爾小姐原本要棄權，但是腳傷不至於影響唱歌，在我們的交涉下，請她參加了試唱，而她也確實很有資格能夠入圍。以上，還有問題嗎？」  
  
艾莎自己非常想要舉手詢問，但是能夠不參加試唱就入圍，這種事怎麼能說出口呢？一定又會被拿來大作文章，因此她只好先乖乖住嘴。  
  
「各位，音樂會的曲目我們已經在著手策劃，另外跟大家宣布一個好消息。本音樂廳的主人，安德森子爵大人，將代替受傷的克里斯多夫先生，擔任特別首席。日後若有機會，將能與子爵大人一同練習，希望各位能夠藉此激勵士氣，有更加完美的表現！以上就是今日的最新消息。休息十分鐘後，開始今天的練習！」  
  
一聽見那個傳說中的存在，要親自參與音樂會演出，大家都興奮難當。  
女孩們又叫又跳的，都想盡早目睹那位大人的風采。  
  
「艾倫戴爾小姐，請你過來一下。」  
凱將艾莎招來一旁，艾莎正想詢問他關於名單的事情。  
「凱先生，我還沒有參加試唱，為什麼會入選呢？」  
凱笑道：「是子爵大人親自推薦你的。」  
艾莎顯得十分意外，說道：「子爵大人？可是⋯⋯我沒見過那位大人才是。」  
「子爵大人聽過你唱歌，非常希望你能夠加入演出陣容，所以直接把你填進名單中了。」  
「子爵大人聽過我唱歌？」  
「沒錯。這件事還請不要告訴別人，就當作是你與子爵大人的秘密吧。請不要辜負大人的美意，盡你的最大努力好好表現。」  
  
沒想到竟然會無意間被那樣的大人物所知曉，還親自推薦自己參加音樂會。  
如果這不是作夢，那大概是三輩子的運氣都在這時用上了吧！  
  
艾莎感激地說：「謝謝你們！請代我轉告子爵大人，我一定會感恩大人給我的機會！」  
凱點點頭，接著從口袋中取出一瓶白色瓷杯，說道：「大人聽說你受了傷，雖然不知道能不能幫上忙，但是想送給你這個傷藥。一直拄著枴杖不好唱歌吧？你若是能快點好起來就行了。別忘了等子爵大人來到現場時，要和大人道謝喔？」  
艾莎有些受寵若驚，說是天上掉下來的禮物也不為過，她立刻欣喜於形，連忙向凱先生道謝。  
「是，我會記得的！真是一位溫柔的大人，謝謝。」  
「好好加油吧。」  
  
不一會午間練習便接著展開，唱詩班整齊地排列在舞台中央，格爾達老師將幾個入選的成員帶到前排，指示道：「現在開始練習《The Sky And The Dawn And The Sun》，你們幾位帶頭做主旋律，看著我的指揮輪唱。」  
  
數了一個八拍，六位入選者一同唱起合聲，格爾達老師伸手邊指揮，邊點出下一位接唱的歌手。  
首段主歌部分以輕柔的音階哼唱帶入人聲，接著便開始每個人一句歌詞環唱。  
  
先是四人組之一起頭，中規中矩，沒有哪裡不好，但也並未特別出眾。  
另一個聲音甜美的女孩，在她之後跟著和上音階。  
艾莎被指示接唱下一句，她一開口氣氛瞬間就不同了，只是短短的幾個字，便將後面幾個接唱的歌手，帶進同樣的情緒之中。  
  
凱站在休息室前觀看，不禁為那美聲所讚嘆而搖著腦袋。

「怎麼樣？是不是很棒？」  
假扮清潔工的子爵從身後走近，為自己的決定感到相當滿意。

凱搖著頭道：「竟然差點眼睜睜看著這塊美玉隱沒在人群中，那肯定是會遭到天譴的壞事！」  
「沒錯、沒錯，很糟糕，簡直是差勁透頂！」

安娜在凱身後探頭出去，愉快地笑著觀賞唱詩班練習。

「不過，其他幾位主音歌手還算尚可，聲音是不錯，但就是很難彼此融合在一起。」凱邊聽邊分析著。  
安娜同意道：「這種狀態只能說是唱在拍子上，不能算是合音啊。」她想起交代過凱的事情，問道：「凱先生已經問過格爾達小姐了嗎？」  
凱點頭道：「有，您瞧艾倫戴爾小姐旁邊的那位紅髮小姐，她叫做漢絲・魏斯特迦德。右手邊兩位，還有艾倫戴爾小姐左手邊那位，她們平時都窩在一塊。我有聽說過集體霸凌的事，但是去詢問其他成員，每個都急著說沒有，這樣我們也無從解決。」  
  
艾莎昨日髒亂的衣裳，或許就是被欺負所留下的痕跡，恐怕腳傷也是如此。  
  
安娜略作思索，說道：「凱先生，請你轉告格爾達小姐，不要告訴大家我是誰。我想繼續假扮清潔工，偷偷觀察一下唱詩班內部情形如何。」  
「嗯？那⋯⋯那伴奏的事怎麼辦？」  
「放心，我自己會找時間練習。」  
「對了，也請您記得挑選音樂會的表演曲目，還有複選時給予歌手的考題。」  
「複選啊⋯⋯。嗯，我知道了！」

＊

安娜在辦公室裡睡了一晚，桌面上攤著數十冊樂譜。  
兩周後就要進行複選，早點決定試題才能讓歌手們盡快練習。  
粗略的決定是，自選曲一首，指定曲一首，還有一首則是每人相同的比較曲。  
  
指定曲比較困難，尤其是對於沒去觀賞試唱會的安娜來說，這實在是種考驗。  
因為必須依據每個歌手的特色，來決定要她演示何種類型的曲子。  
  
才剛回來重掌事業的安娜，簡直是毫無頭緒，又為了要隱瞞身分，而不能直接前去要求每個人輪流獨唱。  
於是她決定請格爾達老師這麼做，練唱時請那六位歌手自選一首歌表演，自己躲在後頭偷聽就好了。  
  
還真是有趣的工作！  
比起正經地擔任老闆，裝成一無是處的清潔工潛入團員之中，不但能順便打好關係，最重要的還是找出害群之馬。  
  
安娜感嘆了起來，不論到哪裡就是有這種小團體。  
那些女孩們總是學不乖，只因為口袋裡的零用錢比較多，衣服比較漂亮，就聚眾仗勢欺人。  
心地醜惡之人，就算唱歌再有技巧，也絕對不可能撼動人心，更何況是傷害到性命，那可就是殺人犯了，怎麼能夠姑息養奸！  
  
安娜上街去買了早點回來，捏著用紙袋裝的吉拿棒，捧了杯熱咖啡，心滿意足地走向休息室。  
又是同樣的時間，艾莎已經來到這裡獨自發聲，聽凱說她似乎是團員中每天都最早到的。  
  
比誰都出色，大概就是用比誰都要更勤奮換來的。  
真是個優點數也數不完的好女孩！  
資料上好像寫著她才25歲而已，居然還比自己大了三歲！

唉，居然讓她看見自己這種不修邊幅的模樣⋯⋯  
說不得、說不得，身為子爵的這件事。  
  
倒是艾莎又換回那件被踩過的衣裙，當然是已經仔細洗乾淨了，不過近看的話，似乎又多了幾處縫補的痕跡。  
  
「早安，安納先生！」  
  
艾莎臉上掛著可人的笑容，安娜本來不敢跟她打招呼，怕打斷了她的發聲練習，不過艾莎總是會主動與安娜攀談，一點也不介意寶貴的時間被打擾。  
  
──哎呀，簡直是個活生生的天使，好像可以看到翅膀那樣！  
  
晨間的艾莎，似乎和練唱時的艾莎不同，多了點與歲數相符的青春氣息。  
夾在人群中時，她總是顯得相當安靜內向，其實是可以很開朗的嘛。  
  
這一點倒不只是她一個人，團員們彼此私下交情都不錯，在舞台上集合時卻總是戰戰兢兢的，雖然本來就是應該專心練習，但感覺又不像是那麼回事。  
無妨，接下來有得觀察呢！  
  
安娜高興地回禮，說道：「早安，艾莎小姐。請問你用過早點了嗎？」  
「嗯，我在家裡吃過才來的。」  
「喔，那就好。對了，恭喜你入選！」  
說起這件事，艾莎便漫上歉意說道：「對不起，我也不曉得是怎麼回事，而且沒有補唱的時間，所以就沒通知你了。」  
「沒事、沒事！大家練習的時候，我在旁邊掃地呢，有聽見你唱歌喔。」  
  
還掃地呢？有點演上癮了似的。  
  
「是嗎？那我就放心了，真不好意思。」  
  
據說她家境不是很好，也許是那樣的生活方式，才會讓她這樣習慣卑躬屈膝，可是唱歌時又相當地有自信。  
收到這樣的歌手，音樂廳還真是幸運呢！  
要是她日後成了大明星，絕對不能讓她被別的老闆簽走，那可將是天大損失！  
  
安娜滿腦子都是希望指名她唱的歌單，可是又只能選擇其中兩首，也是別種意義上的考驗。  
  
「可以請教一下，你家裡是做什麼的嗎？」  
「我父親是鞋匠，母親則是花匠。」  
「那麼唱歌是誰教你的呢？」  
「嗯⋯⋯是我自己很喜歡唱，才會來報名唱詩班。」  
  
那絕對是最棒的決定！  
安娜不住點頭。  
擁有這種聲音還不出來唱歌，就是在虧待觀眾的耳朵。  
大家都應該要被純淨的歌喉，洗滌一下心靈才是。  
  
「安納呢？家裡是⋯⋯？」  
「家裡是不用做什麼事的貴族門第。」這種話安娜是萬萬說不出口，避重就輕地說：「就是做不了什麼事，我才會來當清潔工嘛。」  
「你真的不打算進去弦樂團？我覺得你一定能夠勝任，甚至比其中許多位都還要專業呢。」  
  
——其實我還是首席呢⋯⋯。  
  
沒想到為了隱瞞身分，要接連說那麼多謊話，安娜開始覺得，自己得先寫下來到底都胡說了些什麼，以免搞錯露餡。  
  
「好吧，為了某天能跟艾莎小姐同台演出，我就盡力和子爵商量看看好了。」  
這個主意似乎也吸引著艾莎，馬上點頭說道：「好的，我也會努力跟上你的腳步。」  
  
兩人談笑之時，休息室外已經有語聲靠近。  
正在吃早點的安娜，剛把咖啡就口，就被身後的人用力一撞，咖啡立刻從杯裡潑濺出來，不僅灑了滿地，連吊帶褲、衣服都沾上許多，而且非常燙人。  
  
「哇、燙燙燙⋯⋯！」  
「呀啊！」  
  
安娜與身後那人同時驚叫出聲，艾莎望見安娜身後的那幾張臉孔，笑容馬上垮了下來，從腳底竄上一陣涼意。  
  
漢絲・魏斯特迦德，和她的幾位好姐妹，咿咿呀呀地大驚小怪。  
其實咖啡並未濺到她身上任何一處，撞人的也是她，卻苦著臉一副受盡委屈的模樣。  
  
「喂！你是什麼傢伙啊？為什麼要擋在路中間還故意撞人？」  
  
其中一個跟班揪著安娜的衣領，粗暴地扯著她的衣服。  
看見那一身髒亂又毫無價值可言的破布衣衫時，又是一聲尖吼，像是摸到狗糞一樣誇張地彈開，驚恐地瞪著自己的手，好像要腐爛了似地惶恐。  
  
「你、你是不是小偷！？還是哪來的流浪漢！怎麼能隨意進來這個地方！？」  
漢絲瞥見艾莎瑟縮在牆邊，詫異地道：「艾倫戴爾小姐，原來你也在！你怎麼能放這種髒東西進來音樂廳裡面？萬一他是採花賊怎麼辦？你能負起這個責任嗎！」  
  
安娜到現在連一句話都還沒說，不用想也知道，這些人就是主要的鬧事者，果然都是些用衣飾品牌來判斷所有人的金玉枕頭。  
  
艾莎不曉得安娜在想什麼，以為是嚇傻了不知道要反應，便趕緊上前去拉開安娜，說道：「魏斯特迦德小姐，這位先生不是可疑人物，只是子爵大人新聘的清潔工，昨天才剛來上班，所以⋯⋯」  
其中一個女人瞪大眼睛指著艾莎的手，說道：「呀啊啊，快放手！不可以碰那種髒兮兮的男人！手會腐朽掉的！」  
漢絲瞇著眼瞪起安娜，說道：「清潔工？是清潔工就該有清潔工的樣，做你該做的事，蠢小子！誰准你在我們這些女孩們的休息室裡吃東西？還害我這件高級的蠶絲澎裙沾到你的臭味！」  
  
臭味？  
安娜皺起眉頭，在自己身上四處聞了聞，哪有什麼臭味！  
確實衣服是舊了點，但當初新買時也是花上好幾百克朗呢。  
  
艾莎立刻代替安娜道歉，說道：「對不起，是我沒有注意到各位小姐，忘了提醒他應有的禮節，我代替他向你們道歉。」  
  
安娜有些訝然，自己被說是無所謂，但是沒有必要讓艾莎替自己道歉。  
就因為總是抱著這種卑微的態度，才會讓她們那麼肆無忌憚！  
  
她正想要上前理論，艾莎側眼見到安娜竟然有意回嘴，趕緊伸手拉住了她。  
「安納，忍下來就會沒事，絕對不可以回嘴！」艾莎在耳邊小聲地說道。  
  
安娜考慮了一會，放鬆握緊的拳頭，擋在艾莎身前彎腰行禮。  
「各位小姐，我感到非常抱歉。請你們不要責怪艾倫戴爾小姐，我以後會注意的。」

漢絲冷笑一聲，說道：「很好，現在立刻把地板和椅子、桌面都給我擦乾淨！」  
  
安娜依言去取來抹布，跪在地上將咖啡拂去，這時漢絲竟抬起高跟鞋，往她的手背用力踩下去！

「嗚！？」  
安娜的右手被壓在鞋底與地面之間，鞋跟頂端卡在她手背的筋骨來回扭擰，硬摳著底下的血肉。

「會不會擦啊？要這樣才對！」  
  
漢絲就這麼踏著安娜的手，在地面磨來推去。  
安娜痛得手臂直發抖，而漢絲和那群跟班，全都開心地笑著看戲。  
  
艾莎心疼地看著漢絲等人虧待安娜，那個被壓得泛白的手背，就像玩具一樣遭到無情蹂躪，她無論如何也忍不下去，趕緊上前拉起漢絲的腳。  
  
「魏斯特迦德小姐！請你不要這樣。這個人的手，是不應該被這樣對待的無價之寶！求求你們放過他好不好？」  
「什麼？你說⋯⋯無價之寶？呀哈哈哈！」漢絲尖聲狂笑，鄙視著跪在身前的兩個人，突然眼神一變，說道：「哎呀，我還在想，你為什麼要幫一個清潔工說話，原來⋯⋯你們是那種關係？」  
艾莎搖頭道：「不，不是那樣！但即使不是，也請你們高抬貴手！」  
  
漢絲瞪了艾莎一眼，將踩在安娜手上的腳鬆開，用力地踢向艾莎腿上的傷口，她頓時痛得軟下腿趴倒在地。  
  
「呃！？」  
「艾莎小姐！哇啊！」

安娜正要去攙扶艾莎，漢絲便一腳踢向她的肚子！  
她猛咳了幾下，差點把剛吃下去的早餐都吐出來。  
  
「哼！我最討厭看這種裝得可憐兮兮的鬧劇了。姐妹們，我可不要待在流浪漢待過的地方，走吧！」  
  
漢絲領著跟班們，慢條斯理地晃出休息室，只留下兩個趴伏在地面的受害者。  
  
安娜抱著肚子，胃臂激烈絞痛，她嘴邊掛著吐出的清水，右手背眨眼間便隆起一塊紅紫色的小丘，甚至有些破皮出血。  
艾莎已經對這種事習以為常，她不在乎自己，卻擔憂地望著安娜，問道：「安納，你還挺得住嗎？」  
安娜喘了幾口，苦笑道：「你不用擔心。我以前常常跟人打架，每次都是比這還兇還狠的，一下就沒事了⋯⋯。」  
「你的手不趕快敷藥不行，那是提琴手最重要的生命，絕對不能拖延！」  
  
——所以才會說是無價之寶嗎？  
  
安娜望了艾莎一眼，瞥見她右腿的紗布底下，正慢慢滲出血水，連忙說道：「艾莎小姐，你的腳又在流血，先處理你的傷吧！」  
艾莎堅定地搖頭，一點也不覺得有什麼似的，說道：「我已經習慣了。你以後見到她們能避就避，不可以正面衝突，否則只會更慘。知道嗎？」  
「⋯⋯你的傷是她們弄的？」  
「不是，雖然可能有關連⋯⋯。」艾莎摸出子爵送的傷藥，把它塞給了安娜，說道：「你快點擦上這個。」  
安娜見了那個瓶子，拒絕道：「不行，那本來就是要給你用的！我自己有辦法⋯⋯」  
「什麼？」  
「噢，不不不！我是說⋯⋯」安娜差點就把自己的身分給抖出來，慌張地改口說：「那是子爵給你的藥吧，不要浪費在我身上。」  
「藥本來就是治傷用的，哪有什麼浪費不浪費。要是害你不能再拉琴，我會一輩子內疚的。」  
「為什麼你要內疚？明明是她們的錯！」  
艾莎沒有對此作回應，只是說道：「那個抽屜裡有急救藥箱，麻煩你拿過來，我替你包紮。」  
「艾莎小姐⋯⋯」  
「我們都只是想要唱歌而來到這裡，只要做好份內的事就好，其他什麼都不要插手。就算要被羞辱，我也認了，否則哪天說不定就再也不能唱了。」  
  
安娜一愣，當下沒能回應什麼。  
  
只是想要唱歌所以來到這裡，那麼在歌唱的人群中，每個存在都該是平等的，沒有誰該被如此對待。  
  
這日的練唱開始後，艾莎便拄著拐杖回到舞台，安娜則回到辦公室裡坐著。  
待在這個位子上，卻只能眼睜睜看著底下的成員遭到欺負，那還算是什麼老闆？  
  
叩叩兩響，門外傳來語聲。  
  
「子爵大人，我是凱。」  
「請進。」  
「打擾了。」

凱一跨進房內，就沉著面色說道：「子爵，是這樣的，我聽說今早又發生了霸凌事件，而且⋯⋯噢！我的天！」  
他一轉身就見到安娜手上纏著厚厚一圈繃帶，趕緊上前問道：「子爵大人，您的手是⋯⋯！？」  
安娜很不愉快地盯著桌面，說道：「我是個穿得像流浪漢的清潔工，所以也被人給小看了呢。」  
「天啊！是哪個流氓如此大膽，竟然做出這種事情！？」  
「還會有誰？就是漢絲・魏斯特迦德。我只碰過這麼一次就受夠了，其他成員怎麼忍得下去！」  
凱憤慨地說：「快使用您的權限將她趕出去吧！怎麼能夠允許這種聚眾霸凌的傢伙待在唱詩班！」  
「不行。」安娜說道：「不能馬上就這麼做，否則艾莎會被當作箭靶的。」  
凱一副快要瘋了的樣子，急著說道：「噢，說到艾倫戴爾小姐，不知道哪裡傳出來的消息說⋯⋯說她和髒、髒野流浪漢私⋯⋯私通⋯⋯。」  
「你說什麼！？」  
  
放任不管，還真的就如此為所欲為了！  
  
「我說子爵大人，您是不是也該現真身啦？不只是您，她也在破壞艾倫戴爾小姐的前程啊！」  
安娜雖然氣憤難平，但冷靜下來思考之後，她仍是說道：「雖然有點對不起艾莎小姐，但我如果現在表明身分，一定會讓她落人口實⋯⋯。我得讓所有人都看見我也被欺負才行，這樣大家就會相信我們是遭到誣陷。」  
「什麼？」凱幾乎要跪下來求她了，說道：「子爵大人啊，我求您別自找罪受了吧！您是千金之軀，怎麼能讓那種瘋丫頭打壓呢？」  
「我可比所有唱詩班成員都強壯多了，讓她打我，總比打其他人都好吧？我敢確定艾莎腿上的傷與她有關，如果再有下次，搞不好就是一條命了！怎麼說我也是老闆，我必須保護大家。然後讓漢絲・魏斯特迦德嚐嚐苦頭⋯⋯！」  
「喔？您可有名案？」

＊

艾莎在舞台邊顯得有些無精打采，雖然每天被欺負已是家常便飯，但這次不是單純的身體疼痛，而是心靈打擊。  
對女孩子來說，傳出這種謠言是最最不堪的中傷，等於毀去了她的清白名譽。  
就算是子虛烏有，也未必能解釋得清。  
況且這次不是只有自己，還連帶地影響到了才剛來兩天的清潔工安納。  
接下來不知道該怎麼面對人家才好，艾莎陷入深深的憂慮。

清潔工安納是難得交到的朋友，艾莎希望能夠維持彼此的友誼，但又害怕兩人太常說話，反而正中漢絲下懷，越描越黑。  
  
此時凱來到舞台中央，他在腋下夾著一份將要公布的文件，手裡又捧著一罐糨糊，還有一把小刷子，以及用來刮去上一張公告的鐵片，在那塊告示牌前手忙腳亂的。  
  
「請注意這裡好嗎？各位，我要張貼關於複賽的考試方法，除了六位入選者以外，其餘的歌手們也有自己應該做的事情⋯⋯哇！」  
  
凱打開糨糊罐，因為手裡一次捧著太多東西，而不小心讓罐子滑出掌心，黏呼呼的糨糊登時潑滿於地。  
  
「噢，真是⋯⋯！抱歉，各位，請稍等一會。」凱接著吸氣大喊：「清潔工！帶著拖把和水桶過來舞台上！」  
「是！」  
  
新來的清潔工，拎著水桶、夾著拖把，慢慢從眾人身後走來台前。  
  
此人一現身立刻引起一陣窸窣耳語。

漢絲與跟班們一同訕笑，將視線丟去時，卻不由得猛抽一口氣。  
艾莎側眼看去，心臟差點就要停止跳動，她驚惶地盯著安娜，摀住嘴緩緩在眼中集起淚水。  
  
安娜被踩傷的手臂，整隻被繃帶纏了起來，指頭像是五隻肉刺，從繃帶縫隙中露出來，絲毫不能彎曲。  
她只能困難地扶著拖把，還得用手臂夾住它。  
拎著水桶的那隻手，則有著被鞭笞或毒打的瘀青和傷口，腰間和左腿都一樣花白地綑著繃帶，走路時膝蓋就像樹幹一樣僵硬。  
  
漢絲簡直看傻了眼，她分明沒下過如此重手，怎麼一下子就變得像木乃伊似的？  
  
格爾達老師見到高高在上的子爵大人成了這副德性，也是幾乎要昏厥過去，她趕緊上前想要幫忙，卻被凱給拉住了。  
凱向她使了眼色，接著逕自說道：「清潔工，你如果傷成這樣，也沒必要堅持工作，回家去就行了。」  
安娜虛弱地道：「不行，經理⋯⋯我、我可能連明天的早餐都成問題，所以絕對不能休假，就是斷手斷腳也要來工作⋯⋯」  
  
唱詩班成員們開始同情起這個窮苦的清潔工，交談之間多了許多不捨和憐惜的感嘆。  
  
「是嗎？那就快點把這裡擦乾淨！」  
格爾達老師訝異地盯著凱，不可置信地道：「凱先生！你怎麼可以這樣對待子爵⋯⋯」  
「什麼？子爵的朋友？就算是那位子爵大人的朋友，他也是這裡的清潔工，該做的事還是要做好。」  
  
漢絲聞言腦內立刻刷白，像是唱針故障似地喃喃重複道：「子爵的⋯⋯朋友？那個流浪漢是⋯⋯子爵的朋友！？」  
  
安娜艱困地移動腳步，連將水桶好好放置於地都有困難，手臂更是抖得像犯了癲癇一樣，嘗試好幾次，才終於將拖把放進桶中沾濕，還只能用滿是傷痕的手去擰乾粗布條，默默地清理起那攤糨糊。  
  
格爾達老師掩住雙目，顫抖地道：「嗚嗚，天啊⋯⋯我看不下去了！」  
  
安娜拖著拖著忽然腳底一滑，就這麼重重地跌下去，舞台地面立刻傳來震盪以及沉甸甸的聲響，當然還有眾人的驚呼。  
  
「嗚喔！啊，我的腰⋯⋯我的腳、我的背！啊啊⋯⋯好痛啊！」  
安娜連呼喊地力氣都沒了，只是倒在地下掙扎。

「安納！」  
艾莎已經無法旁觀，掉下淚扔開拐杖，一跛一跛地上前幫助安納。  
「安納，你怎麼又⋯⋯不要管什麼工作了，快回家去休息！」  
安娜推開艾莎的手，說道：「艾倫戴爾小姐，請不要再接近我了，又會被人說閒話的⋯⋯！」  
「什麼⋯⋯？」艾莎又畫下幾滴淚水，心疼地說道：「你這副模樣我怎麼看得下去！閒話又怎麼樣。」  
安娜一邊哀嚎，一邊閃躲著艾莎，在舞台上爬行，大聲道：「不可以就是不可以！你明明是我的救命恩人，卻被說成是私通⋯⋯我不想壞了我們萍水相逢的友情，請你退後吧！」

這時，凱步向安娜，說道：「喂！不工作就快回家，不要在這裡鬧事！」  
艾莎急忙拉住凱，懇求道：「凱先生，不要這樣，安納連溫飽都有問題了，不能見死不救。求求你，讓他回家養病，不要開除他好不好？」  
她這麼一說，唱詩班成員也紛紛開始幫忙說情，但凱不肯妥協，說道：「工作就是工作，是他自己要不小心受傷的。況且照顧身體是勞工的責任，怎麼能說是我們不通情理？」

安娜在舞台上亂爬一通，不斷叨唸著：「我不是故意的！我真的不是故意的，我⋯⋯」  
她突然停了下來，抬頭望向站在前方的漢絲，愣眼一會，像是見鬼似地身體又往後一彈，驚恐地道：「哇啊啊！不要打我！不要打我⋯⋯對不起、對不起！我不是故意的⋯⋯不要踢我！求求你行行好！」  
  
眾人一起望向漢絲，眼神裡多了鄙夷與苛責。  
她的壞事做太多了，根本不需要說什麼，所有人很自然地就懷疑起她來。  
就連幾個跟班都裝作毫不相干的模樣，夥同人群一塊遠離她。  
  
漢絲惡狠狠地瞪著那些酒肉朋友，沒想到她們在這種時候，竟然都急忙跟她拆夥，讓她惱羞成怒得簡直要抓狂了。  
  
凱問道：「什麼？你是說打你的人就在這群人之中？」  
「對⋯⋯啊、不對，不對！我不能承認⋯⋯不能說，不能說！」  
「到底是誰打你？你不說出來我們怎麼幫忙？」  
安娜躲到舞台邊緣，抱著頭大聲說道：「我不可以說是誰⋯⋯不然一定會被殺的！你們不要害我！不要害我⋯⋯！」  
  
艾莎聽得眼淚奔流而落，心想怎麼會一下子沒見，友人就被打得出了心魔，好像都快要神智不清了似的。  
  
她輕輕摟著安娜，安慰道：「沒關係，我們都在這裡，不會有人傷害你的，冷靜下來好嗎？」

凱搖搖頭，朗聲說道：「我真不敢相信，在這唱詩班當中會有流氓般的惡棍存在，實在太丟臉了！我會將這件事稟告子爵大人。如果再有類似情形發生，施暴者將被立即開除，真是太令人痛心！」他伸手招來幾個團員，說道：「你們幾個，幫忙把地上清乾淨，大家休息一小時再繼續練習！」  
  
被激發惻隱之心的團員們，紛紛圍向安娜與艾莎，七嘴八舌地吵著要伸出援手，願意替清潔工分擔工作，直到他能夠正常上班為止。  
汙衊名譽的謠言不攻自破，現在沒人把那當作一回事，反而支持著兩人的友誼，不應該為虛假的蜚語而放棄。  
  
凱走近人牆，說道：「好了、好了，你們還讓不讓傷患休息？」  
「經理，你絕對不能開除他！否則就是幫兇！」  
「對，幫兇！」  
凱大聲說道：「我什麼時候說過要開除他啦？我怎麼可能做出這種喪盡天良的事情，況且這位可是子爵的朋友呢！」  
  
「你是子爵的朋友？真的嗎？」  
「你跟子爵很熟嗎？他有沒有女朋友？」  
「帥不帥？帥不帥？」  
  
安娜一下子變成全音樂廳最受歡迎的新人，團員們對她充滿興趣，幾乎快要當成寵物那樣呵護，甚至已經計畫好，要替她辦一個歡迎暨資助會，還有人願意組成抗暴聯盟，保護被打得傷痕累累的安娜。  
  
凱打岔道：「各位讓開好嗎？艾倫戴爾小姐，請攙扶你的朋友進休息室去，讓他好好養傷，別待在這裡像是吉祥物一樣。」  
  
艾莎的腳也有傷，走路都不甚穩當了，怎能還讓她攙扶重傷患，凱馬上遭到團員叫罵。  
大家自告奮勇扶起安娜與艾莎，一同進入休息室去。  
  
這一小時的消息時間裡，團員們擠在一塊，不斷向安娜問東問西。  
為了避免說溜嘴，她只好推說腦震盪害自己又開始暈眩，需要好好休息，團員們才終於願意離開休息室，還給傷患寧靜的養病空間。  
  
艾莎擔憂地四處檢視安娜的傷勢，問道：「很不舒服嗎？要不要請凱先生叫馬車送你回家？」  
「不用，我休息一下就沒事的。」  
「怎麼過那一下子而已，就被打成這樣？不會是說了不該說的吧？手呢？還能拉琴嗎？」  
  
其實全身上下真正受傷的地方，只有手背和腹部，其他都是假的。  
但是安娜無論如何也開不了口，畢竟像這樣被人關懷，其實也挺不錯的。  
她原本打算要全盤托出，不過看著如此擔心自己的艾莎，心底竟然偷偷覺得很高興，於是決定繼續演下去。  
  
「可以啦，只要我的手指能夾住長弓就沒問題。」  
「我看你還是早點回家吧，既然凱先生不會開除你，就放心地養傷。」  
  
如果不能隨時待在音樂廳，搞不好又會發生什麼事情，等到從家裡趕來就為時已晚了。  
  
安娜思考了一會，說道：「其實⋯⋯我就住在這裡。」  
「什⋯⋯什麼？」  
「我是為了在此借宿，才跟子爵商量讓我待在這裡工作。」  
  
艾莎又蹙起那雙好看的眉，心地善良的她，總是一副悲天憫人的模樣。  
  
「你⋯⋯沒有家嗎？」  
「有是有，只不過不方便回去。」  
  
這麼說也不算撒謊吧？  
畢竟要是穿成這樣，還光明正大地出入子爵府，可能也會引起不必要的麻煩。  
  
「那你的生活食水怎麼辦？」  
「吃些簡單餐點的零錢倒還有，子爵也願意出借浴室讓我盥洗，所以還不至於太糟。」  
  
即使過著貧苦生活，還能夠三餐溫飽，父母俱在，有家可歸、有床可睡，就已經是很幸福了。  
和這樣的自己相比，有一頓沒一頓，有家不能回，還得做清潔工來換取留處，又被打得遍體麟傷，真是屋漏偏逢連夜雨，相當悲慘的境地。  
  
艾莎自己也不喜歡聽別人說些表面話，因此並未對安娜多加勸慰，只是說道：「等你傷好了，一定要請子爵讓你進入樂團工作，不要浪費自己擁有的價值好嗎？只要你成為樂手，一定能夠突破困境的，我知道你辦得到。」  
  
什麼窮困潦倒、無家可歸，全都是謊言。  
安娜開始對於欺騙艾莎，愧對她真誠的關懷，感到無比心虛，立刻轉了話題問道：「你真的覺得我的琴藝有好到那個地步？」  
「我在這裡也參加過不少音樂會，聽過的琴師不在少數，你甚至可以壓過他們，對自己有信心一點。」  
艾莎毫不考慮地點頭，安娜聽得滿面笑意，心裡則是無比雀躍，應道：「好啊，我一定會成為樂團首席給你看！」  
「嗯，一言為定。」

＊

子爵的貧困朋友兼清潔工，養傷期間便這麼大剌剌地住在子爵辦公室裡，每天坐在休息室和團員們談天說笑。  
只有晚上獨自一人待在音樂廳裡時，安娜才能把一身假繃帶都丟開。  
輕鬆一個夜裡，隔天還得特意早起把它們重新綁好。  
因為最早到的艾莎總是來得無聲無息，萬一被發現是騙局就慘了。  
  
手背的傷其實兩、三天就癒合了，只剩內部瘀血未清。  
這時開始，安娜便會在休息室演奏小提琴，拱大家一起唱歌跳舞。  
  
因為這場意外的作戲，凱與格爾達也發現，團員們之間的交流，似乎比先前更好得多了。  
藉由在休息室裡與可憐清潔工談天，團員彼此也增加了說笑的時間。  
況且只要她們一群人窩在裡頭，漢絲和她的跟班就不願意進來，大家才能真正放開心胸相處。  
總是獨來獨往的艾莎，這才因禍得福交到許多朋友。  
身為老闆的安娜，也在這個機會中，逐漸認識唱詩班裡的成員。  
  
「你們幾位的歌聲很棒啊，為什麼會沒入選呢？」  
  
安娜在和大家玩樂時，靈敏的耳朵，又捕捉到幾位聲音相當好的女歌手。  
和漢絲幫相比，這些人才應該要站在台前發光的。  
  
一位叫做奧拉的女性說道：「這個嘛⋯⋯是我們沒能參加試唱。」  
「為什麼？」  
「我年紀太大，已經四十多歲了。可是音樂會參演資格只限制到三十五歲以下，你說過不過份？真不知道子爵在想什麼，怎麼能做這種規定⋯⋯。」  
  
安娜像是被針刺中心窩一樣，這種規定她確實不知情，不過現在並非跳出來大喊冤枉的時機。  
  
另一個名為莉莎的女子說道：「就是啊，你看我才懷孕三個月，竟然也不能參加！」  
安娜臉色有些難看，又問道：「那⋯⋯米芙小姐和克洛伊小姐呢？」  
米芙站起身，她幾乎比安娜還要高大，肩架子又寬，因此體型相當魁梧，只聽她哀怨地說：「⋯⋯魏斯特迦德小姐說我站前面會擋到人，所以就禁止我出賽。」  
克洛伊立刻掩面啜泣，哭道：「嗚呼⋯⋯她說我太胖了，會占據兩個人的位子，所以也不讓我參加！」  
奧拉說道：「就因為每次都用些傷人的理由說我們，才會都讓她們得逞，好讓自己順利進入複賽，然而凱經理都不聞不問！」  
「子爵也真是的，規則難道都不能改嗎？也太不近人情了！」  
「唉，還聽說他不只外表俊美，性格也很溫柔善良什麼的⋯⋯我看都是捏造的吧？搞不好是凸肚子或者光頭呢！」  
「唔！？」  
  
安娜實在感到很慚愧，但是在面前被說成這樣其實也挺難受的，更煎熬的是還不能表現出來這一點。  
  
──對不起，大家。我真是個失職的老闆⋯⋯！  
  
默默待在一旁的艾莎，卻少見地插嘴說道：「大家不要誤會，子爵人真的很和善。他聽說我受了傷，甚至還送藥給我治療，不像大家說的那樣不堪。」  
「那是因為艾莎人美、心美，聲音也美啊。唉呀，搞不好子爵是想要追求你呢！」  
  
女孩們突然傳出桃色的輕呼聲，開始羨慕起受到寵愛的艾莎，一邊追問些妄加揣測的幻想。  
  
安娜則聽得有些愣了，自問道：「嗯？原來這算是追求啊⋯⋯。」接著便沉浸於自己的思考宇宙當中。  
  
「天啊，艾莎，你要走運了呢！」  
「要是結婚就成了子爵夫人呀！」  
「呀啊啊⋯⋯好浪漫喔！」  
  
艾莎顯然對這些非常會加油添醋的朋友們感到困擾，但也沒有顯露出半點不悅，只是說道：「我根本就沒見過子爵，是你們多想了。」  
「對了，安納，你不是子爵的朋友嗎？他到底是不是真的像傳聞一樣英俊啊？還是其實那是造假？」  
「對嘛、對嘛，快說給我們聽啊！」  
  
其實子爵本人就在大家面前，不過沒有誰知曉這個真相，要安娜自己形容自己，更是難上加難。  
  
「這、這個嘛⋯⋯」

安娜回想老凱對自己的評語，雖然她並不覺得是事實，眼下也只好先借來搪塞了。

「也許算是蠻俊美的吧，出征一趟回來之後是這樣⋯⋯。」  
她自己說得彆扭了起來，因此摳起臉頰掩飾。

「那子爵是不是真的想追求艾莎啊？」  
「⋯⋯是不是追求，我也不知道，但是對她很有興趣。」  
  
安娜說著說著，竟認真地分析起自我內心，這也是實話沒有錯。  
  
又是一陣尖叫聲，女孩們不由自主地開心起來，明明自己也不是話題的主角，但就是想替朋友歡呼。  
「你要出頭了，艾莎！恭喜你！」  
艾莎苦笑道：「你們別這樣，我⋯⋯沒有想過這些。」  
「為什麼？這樣你父母也可以一起跟著過好日子，不愁吃穿了呀。」  
「好日子我們反而過不慣的，還是算了吧。」  
  
那種抗拒感縈繞在艾莎的眉眼之間，安娜發現自己聽了居然有些失望。  
  
「有什麼關係，不試試看怎麼知道？」  
「好啦，求你們別挖苦我，又不確定子爵大人是不是真有那個意思，或許是空穴來風啊。」  
「怎麼會是空穴來風？安納都那麼說了就不會錯啦！」  
  
艾莎向安娜望了一眼，這時安娜正捏起下巴盯著地面深思，那張帽子底下的神情，和平日和善的模樣不同。  
難道是有什麼煩惱嗎，那看來有些板著面孔的模樣，令艾莎有些在意。  
  
「據說複賽那天，子爵大人可能會來當評審喔！」  
「子爵終於要出現了嗎？一定是為了看艾莎來的吧！」  
  
休息室吵成一團，安靜的音樂廳裡，充斥著唱詩班成員的笑鬧聲。  
在布幕旁躲著的人影看得怒火中燒，咬牙切齒地連聲咒罵。  
  
「艾莎・艾倫戴爾⋯⋯連子爵你都要跟我搶，我可不會就這麼拱手讓人！」  
  
  
【待續】


	2. 波瀾

距離複試還有一周，公佈欄已經貼出共同演唱曲目。  
測試時間和指定曲目則並未公開，將由凱私下告知每個人，以免又出現如上次初試的差錯。  
  
漢絲收到凱發給的信封，她的指定曲是《Wuthering Heights》。  
一看見曲名，她立刻面如縞素，紙片跌墜於地，由金錢堆積出來的自信心也開始搖撼。  
  
她的音域只能排在女中音，但這首曲子卻屬於女高音。  
況且，全曲高亢尖銳，就如同小說所描寫的人性醜惡黑暗，佈滿諸多衝突、野蠻、粗暴的情緒。  
這是一首自己根本無法演唱的曲子！  
共同指定曲《Beyond The Sea》反倒還能順暢地帶過，但大家都能夠簡單表現的曲子，想要取得贏面反而困難，意思就是說，自己可能會吞下敗仗。  
  
「可惡可惡可惡可惡可惡可惡可惡⋯⋯！」  
  
為什麼似乎連比賽都在惡整自己的感覺，到底是誰決定曲目的？  
  
「或許是子爵大人⋯⋯？」  
  
這時候如果能夠更改曲目，那至少還有挽回的餘地，可是又見不到子爵大人，要如何請他變動修訂？  
  
「對了！那個流浪漢不是他的朋友嗎⋯⋯」  
漢絲立刻心生一計，嘴邊漫上惡質的笑。

＊

「哈啊⋯⋯」  
時間是早上七點半。  
安娜按停吵嚷的鬧鐘，她歪七扭八地睡在沙發椅上，這樣躺一個禮拜，就算沙發椅再舒服，果然腰也開始痛了。  
直到複賽結束還要一星期，她打算那時再表明身分，所以還得多撐幾天。  
  
纏起繃帶的同時，前方突然傳來叩門聲。  
  
通常會在這個時間出現的只有艾莎而已，但是繃帶還沒纏完，可不能貿然開門，幸好她昨晚有記得要上鎖。  
  
「不好意思，請稍等一下！」  
  
安娜趕緊把誇張的繃帶處理好，確定一切就緒之後，才扭開鎖推門出去。  
  
「早安，艾莎⋯⋯嗯！？」  
  
她以為會看見那個溫柔的天使，不過卻看到了一個陰狠的魔鬼。  
  
「唔⋯⋯！」

安娜下意識地退了一步，眼前站著的人是漢絲。  
  
漢絲仍舊是那一身華服，紅色長髮好像特別打理過似的，掛著誇張的波浪大捲。  
  
她異常熱情地說道：「早安，安納先生。我聽說你沒錢買早點，所以讓家裡廚房幫忙準備了你的份。這是一星級御廚的料理呢！有太陽蛋、烤豆、煎洋菇、培根和香腸。另外這裡還有甜蛋吐司做的鮪魚培根蘋果三明治，你一定沒有機會吃到吧？來，請享用！」  
  
漢絲笑臉盈盈地掀開自己帶來的竹籃，從裡頭拿出瓷盤，上面載滿了豐盛的餐點。  
她將餐點排在休息室的茶几上，催促著安娜趕緊過來食用。  
  
安娜只是定在原地動也不動，漢絲便走上前，看起來是猶豫再三，才肯伸手拉住安娜。  
「噢，瞧我的記性，都忘了你不方便行走，我扶你過來吧？」  
安娜默默地坐下來，漢絲則從竹籃中翻出刀叉塞到她手裡，說道：「快點吃吧，涼掉就不好了！」  
  
安娜轉著手中的叉子，掃視那些食物一圈後，長長嘆息一聲。  
漢絲臉頰一抽，心想：「嘆氣？這是什麼反應？」  
  
子爵府的廚房，由三星主廚所打理。  
每天早晨都有一杯香醇的咖啡醒神，然後可以先吃到優格醬蔬果沙拉開胃，再來就是比這個餐盤還要豐盛的早點。  
  
安娜用刀尖戳破太陽蛋，裡頭的蛋黃已經熟了。  
  
「太陽蛋應該要吹彈可破，才剛凝固時就拿起來，劃破蛋白膜時，才可以流出金黃色的蛋液。培根的火侯不夠，要再更加金黃卻不至於燒焦。洋菇不是煎過就好，要讓它充分吸飽調味料，不是單靠黑胡椒補充。香腸沒有用鐵叉貫穿，也沒有在表皮劃刀，就會像這樣焦黑了才能起鍋，非常不健康。吐司呢，我不喜歡吃軟的。用同樣的作法，再沾點麵包粉下鍋煎烤，就可以變得酥脆爽口，即使只夾進生菜和起司都會相當美味。」  
「你⋯⋯你說什麼？」  
  
漢絲捏起拳頭，沒想到竟然被一個買不起食物的流浪漢，教訓起早餐的作法。  
她氣得七竅生煙，髮尾幾乎要翹起來似的，但是為了自己的比賽結果著想，也只能將想要把安娜大卸八塊的衝動壓下來。  
  
「而且誰知道你的早餐裡有沒有下毒？我可不想死於非命，很抱歉，我必須拒絕你的好意。」  
一大早的心情就奇差無比，安娜實在不想看見這個虛偽的女人，撐著拐杖便起身準備離去休息室。  
  
「不，我⋯⋯我是真心誠意想要補償你的，不然我先吃給你看，絕對沒有下毒嘛！你看、你看！」  
「我不想吃你送來的東西。餓死我也不會吃！」  
  
就算是天上的廚神下凡烹煮，只要是從魏斯特迦德家出來的東西，都絕對不想入口。  
  
安娜對那種料理不屑一顧，掏出口袋僅有的銅板，直接去對街的攤販，買份更不營養的吉拿棒配熱咖啡，都還要勝過那種華而不實的東西幾百倍呢！  
  
漢絲眼看機會就要溜走，聽說男人都喜歡女人撒嬌，她做好全身沾滿骯髒細菌的準備，追上去抱緊了安娜。

「安納先生，不要這樣絕情好不好？我只是想要彌補自己犯下的過錯而已，請你給我一個機會！」  
她讓胸部貼緊在安娜身上，這麼做簡直要她羞愧得去自殺了。  
  
「嗚！」  
漢絲按住的地方，正好是當天踢中安娜腹部的位置。  
安娜被那刺痛引得悶哼一聲，一邊掙扎，一邊哀嚎：「魏斯特迦德小姐，你碰到我的傷口了，好痛啊！請你快點放手，不然我要求救了！」  
「為什麼要求救？我又沒有要傷害你，只是想請你吃頓早餐賠罪而已！」  
「救命！快來人！好痛啊⋯⋯我不想被餵食啊！」  
  
安娜胡亂扯嗓大喊，演一演也自得其樂了起來。  
漢絲沒想到一個大男孩竟然說求救就求救，趕緊摀住安娜的嘴巴。  
  
「安納先生！請你冷靜一點！」  
「放開我，小姐，你弄痛我了！」  
  
安娜跌趴在地面，她努力想要推開漢絲，但漢絲就像無尾熊一樣死都不放手。  
「你真是⋯⋯！」  
  
漢絲一抬眼，見到休息室外有個人影走近，看模樣應該就是那個討厭鬼艾倫戴爾，於是便狠狠地抱住安娜，大聲道：「抱緊我，安納先生！快抱緊我！」  
安娜心底一驚，這女人只怕是撞邪了，實在恐怖至極，叫道：「哇啊啊，你幹什麼！走開！誰快來救我！！」  
  
艾莎腳步停在休息室門口，被眼前的場面給嚇得一愣，但似乎並非是她所想像的那種事情。  
「⋯⋯安納？」  
安娜見到艾莎呆立在門邊，馬上伸手道：「救我！艾莎小姐！魏斯特迦德小姐瘋了！」  
「什麼叫我瘋了啊！」  
  
安娜趕緊推開漢絲，在地面慌忙匍匐，逃去艾莎身邊說道：「艾莎、艾莎小姐！幸好你來了，謝天謝地！」  
艾莎替安娜撿起拐杖，將她從地面攙扶起來，問道：「這⋯⋯這是怎麼回事？」  
安娜一邊發抖，一邊心有餘悸地說：「天啊，我現在不想待在這裡！我們出去好不好？」  
「⋯⋯好，你小心點。」  
  
「喂！你們給我站住！站住啊！」  
漢絲猶如潑婦罵街似地大叫，但安娜與艾莎自己走自己的，絲毫不肯理會她，一場鬧劇就這麼告終。

＊

艾莎扶著安娜來到對街的路邊長椅坐下，安娜仍是膽戰心驚的，真是危機四伏的早晨！  
  
「呼⋯⋯嚇死人，謝謝你救了我。」安娜抹去額角的汗。  
艾莎想起那個有些引人聯想的詭異場面，問道：「發生什麼事了？魏斯特迦德小姐怎麼會⋯⋯？」  
回想起剛才的遭遇，就讓安娜不自覺地打起寒顫，搖頭說道：「我不知道，她一大早就來敲門，硬要給我吃早點，說是贖罪什麼的。但她態度轉變太多了，竟然一直逼我吞下那些東西，我只怕她想毒死我，幸好是逃掉了⋯⋯。」  
「那個⋯⋯」艾莎有些面紅，支吾地道：「她說什麼抱、抱緊我，是什麼意思？」  
安娜臉色鐵青地說：「可能是突然中邪了吧！明明嫌我髒得要死，卻突然這樣發瘋，我看她八成不懷好意！」  
艾莎有些安心了，點頭道：「嗯，你⋯⋯你沒事就好。」  
  
「嗯？」安娜發現艾莎的神色似乎有些微恙，問道：「艾莎，你還好嗎？」  
艾莎面色一變，換回平時的那副模樣，點頭說道：「我很好，可能⋯⋯還沒完全醒吧。」  
「噢。」安娜望向一旁的點心攤販，肚子已經在咕嚕叫了，說道：「可以請你陪我享用早點嗎？我還沒吃呢，肚子快餓扁了，畢竟剛才還那樣折騰。」  
艾莎的眼神一個閃爍，伸手輕輕拉住安娜，猶豫地開口：「安納，呃⋯⋯」  
「嗯？什麼事？」  
「是這樣的，我今天早餐吃不完，所以想說帶一點來給你。你不介意的話，就請你享用吧。雖然只是一點簡單的菜式⋯⋯。」  
艾莎靦腆地說著，安娜看得有些傻了，但很快地便發自內心笑開來，到剛才為止的陰霾一掃而空，高興地說：「當然好啊，怎麼會介意呢！」  
  
艾莎這才顯得有些欣喜，將放置在膝上的竹編盒蓋子掀開，裡面是用布包起來的幾片碗碟。  
首先是一片餡料豐富的歐姆蛋，同樣是那些道地早餐的材料，小番茄、洋菇、香腸片，金黃色的蛋衣相當引人食欲。  
旁邊的小陶杯裡，則是烤成黃褐色的麵包布丁。  
額外還有一杯熱騰騰的淡粉色茶水，瞧那玻璃杯裡飄著的花瓣，應該是花茶。  
完整的捲餅和魚片，看起來根本不像是吃不完剩下的食物，更不用說那些看起來相當可口的料理了。  
  
安娜看得眼睛都發亮了，心花怒放地捧著小碟子，艾莎甚至連刀叉都準備好了。

「請用。」  
「謝謝你，艾莎小姐！」  
  
安娜撥下一塊捲餅放進嘴裡，滿足得直點頭。  
「還合你胃口嗎？」  
「太合了，非常棒！」安娜頃刻間就吞下了半塊捲餅，問道：「請問這是令堂做的嗎？絲毫不輸給一流大廚呢！」  
「是嗎？我沒有吃過一流大廚製作的餐點，也不曉得該是什麼味道。」

——嗚喔，媽呀，差點又說溜了嘴！

安娜嚇得險些咬到舌頭，試著鎮定地解釋道：「啊，那個⋯⋯子爵是我的朋友嘛！他有時候會邀請我去蹭蹭飯，畢竟我只是個清潔工，沒什麼機會吃好東西，所以⋯⋯總、總之令堂的手藝非常好呢！」  
艾莎揉著指頭，靦腆地淺笑著說道：「其實是⋯⋯是我做的。」  
安娜撐大雙目，呆愣地道：「這是艾莎小姐自己做的？」  
「嗯，合你的口味真是太好了。」艾莎嫣然一笑。  
  
看著艾莎羞澀的模樣，安娜的腦子裡開始轉起一些紛亂的思緒。  
  
──也就是說，這是特地幫我做的早餐？這豈不是夢幻逸品嗎！我竟然狼吞虎嚥地⋯⋯等等！我們這樣看起來不是就很像，在田地裡耕作的農夫，和帶著食物來探班的主婦？也就是說⋯⋯這是人們所謂的「愛妻便當」！？  
  
「咳！？咳⋯⋯咳咳！」  
安娜被自己的思緒給驚呆了，訝異地倒吸了一口，給食物嗆個滿懷，狼狽地大咳起來。  
艾莎見狀急忙拍在安娜背後順氣，說道：「慢慢吃，別急。」  
  
安娜嗆得滿臉通紅，一半也是被腦內的暴走所引起，她趕緊甩甩頭，把那些奔馳的妄想都拋出腦殼。  
  
──不行，我要冷靜！淡定，對，就是這樣，淡定⋯⋯愛妻便當、愛妻便當、愛妻便當！啊啊！我要瘋了！！  
  
安娜扶著頭激動地敲起腦袋，艾莎被那異常的舉動所驚嚇，忙問：「安納？你怎麼了？噎住了嗎？」  
安娜攤攤手，壓下心裡頭那匹脫韁之馬，回復到素日的模樣，刻意裝酷道：「哼哼，沒什麼，我只是覺得自己太幸福了而已，竟然可以吃到仰慕歌手親自做的料理。」  
但那嘴角還是非常不爭氣地上揚了。  
  
──當清潔工真好⋯⋯。  
  
安娜感覺腦袋裡簡直像開滿一片花叢似的。  
  
艾莎覺得安娜說得有些誇張了，但還是為那讚美而莞爾，暈著腮說道：「沒有，是你不嫌棄。」  
  
怎麼會有這麼美好的事情發生呢？  
大概是因為眼前的女孩太引人心跳了吧。  
安娜幾乎想要站起身來大叫。  
  
——我的天，這不是⋯⋯這不是很可愛嗎！？太犯規了！  
  
安娜摀著嘴巴，以免一不小心真的就衝出口了。  
  
「安納，你真的沒事嗎？」  
「沒事，我只是很快地完成了一趟神遊之旅⋯⋯」  
「嗯？」  
艾莎根本摸不著頭緒，但眼看安娜吃得如此津津有味，也暗自感覺心滿意足。  
  
漢絲遠遠地站在音樂廳入口怒視對街的兩人，希望可以單靠目光，就把他們給燒個屍骨全無。  
  
「可惡的狗男女⋯⋯！搞什麼啊！不要星級主廚的御膳，竟然去選那種像餿水一樣的窮酸爛飯？可惡⋯⋯我非整死你們不可！」

＊

「我是凱，請問方便開門嗎？」  
凱站在門外等了許久，沒聽見回應便又再敲了一次。  
「⋯⋯請進。」  
  
安娜總算是出聲了，凱這才推門進去，轉身確認休息室中沒有人在，便將門給帶上。  
進門後，他忽然間就變了個人，像洩氣皮球似的。  
  
「子爵大人，我覺得自己簡直是在做出十惡不赦的事情，怎麼能那樣對您說話⋯⋯。還有上回拖地的事，啊啊⋯⋯我連續做了好幾個晚上的惡夢！」  
  
凱苦著一張臉，傾訴幫忙演戲的後遺症，但安娜卻只是坐著發呆，雖然有應聲，卻好像根本沒聽進去似的。  
  
「子爵大人⋯⋯？」  
  
安娜抬起頭瞧他，默然一會才開口道：「⋯⋯我不想當什麼子爵了。」  
凱眨眨眼，沒聽明白她是什麼意思，問道：「什、什麼？」  
「當個逍遙自在的清潔工，似乎比當子爵好多了。既不會被當箭靶，又不會被閒言閒語，還有美味早餐可以吃⋯⋯。」  
「呃、這⋯⋯您、您是認真的嗎？」  
安娜哀怨地說道：「我是認真的，但是這個身分又沒辦法拋，我有什麼辦法。」  
「您遇到什麼事情了嗎？要不要說出來商量看看？」  
「唉，走心啊、走心，你不要管我就好了。」  
安娜擺擺手，說的話聽起來有些鬱悶，但表情卻顯然在笑。  
  
女人心海底針。  
凱點點頭，他現在能夠明白這個道理了。  
  
「子爵大人，您找我來有什麼事呢？」  
「我們音樂廳是不是有限制參加表演歌手的年齡？」  
凱點頭道：「是的，三十五歲以上的成員不能參加⋯⋯」  
「什麼！？」安娜用力一掌拍在桌上，詫異地說：「竟然真的有這種事！還不快給我取消！」  
凱大概明白她在說誰，回答：「不過法律規定，三十五歲以上的勞工，一日工作不能超過五小時。音樂會籌備是要從早到晚的，所以我們也沒辦法忽視條文啊。」  
「她們不是勞工，是歌手啊！這不能算在內吧？」  
「很抱歉，子爵大人，她們還是算勞工呢。不過，還真難得見到您生氣。」  
安娜搖頭道：「她們可是當著我本人的面，在背地裡說我的不是啊！很複雜的狀況，你知道嗎？」  
「我非常能夠理解。」  
  
凱偶爾會在休息室外，聽見團員們對子爵的評語。  
雖然大部分仍是好的，但果然還是會有少許抱怨出現。  
他有時候都替那些小姐們捏了把冷汗，希望她們別在本人面前說些太超過的內容才好。  
  
「那不然這樣，三十五歲以上的女士們，就讓她們晚一點再來，這樣就沒關係了吧？」  
「嗯，這倒是沒有問題⋯⋯。」  
「還有孕婦也是⋯⋯三個月而已，應該也還好啊？」  
「那是因為害怕她們體力不堪負荷呀，要是傷害到產婦和胎兒怎麼辦？」  
安娜又是連續拍案，說道：「莉莎快把我罵死了！一定要我勸說不近人情的子爵，她堅持自己可以上台唱歌，也說萬一出事我們不必負責。雖然我還是要承擔責任，但是她的聲音真的很好嘛！」  
  
凱覺得相當欣慰，雖然當初很反對子爵假扮身分低微的清潔工，不過這樣看來，她是想藉機了解唱詩班的成員們，而且已經有了相當豐富的感想。  
如果唱詩班成員知道，老闆是如此為她們著想，一定會立刻收回那些批評的。  
  
「其實我也明白，不只是她們，有其他成員是由於一些暴力因素沒能參加試唱，我們甚至差點錯過艾倫戴爾小姐了呢。」  
安娜嘖嘖有聲地說：「沒錯，這實在太嚴重了！」  
「可是複試就要開始了，音樂會也預定在三周後舉行，我們沒有時間重新選拔了，還得預留時間排練啊。」  
安娜擰著眉頭思索，腦內似乎浮出了個好辦法，說道：「不用擔心，你只管排定音樂會流程，其他由我來煩惱就好。」  
「那複試還有意義嗎？」  
「有啊，當然有。」

安娜的眼神變得銳利起來。

「總要有個還給大家公道的審判。」

＊

休息時間，成員們已經習慣窩在休息室裡說說笑笑。  
見大家都集合得差不多了，凱便清清喉嚨，朗聲道：「可以請大家注意這裡嗎？非常謝謝你們。是這樣的，相信大家都知道，小犬捲入糾紛而無法擔任音樂會首席與獨奏。不過我已經收到了子爵的指示，本次就由安納代理出席，擔任小提琴手的職缺，一起加入表演陣容，請大家給他一點掌聲！」  
  
唱詩班成員們歡聲雷動，欣喜若狂地鼓掌叫好，直說子爵真是做對了一次決定。  
歌手們無一不替安娜高興，每個都又叫又跳的。  
  
艾莎更是在耳聞安娜成為樂手的同時，罕見地躍動起來，展現滿開的笑臉，馬上轉身抱著安娜，興奮地掂起腳尖，雀躍地說：「你辦到了，安納！我就知道你一定可以！」  
  
安娜是早就知道有這回事了，因此反應比任何人都還要平淡。但是艾莎突如其來的一抱，立刻讓她喜上眉梢，同樣露齒推開笑意，醺醺然地說：「呵呵，是啊，沒錯⋯⋯太好了！」  
她的嘴巴是在動，意識卻停擺了，只有滿心滿腦的幸福轟炸。  
  
艾莎比任何人都期待安娜可以站上舞台演奏，她實在很想讓更多的聽眾知道，這個人不只是清潔工，而是能用雙手創造魔法旋律的出色琴師。  
她誠摯地望著安娜，甚至感動得有點泛淚了，說道：「恭喜你！」  
  
「嗯，嗯，嗯！」  
安娜只顧著讓腦中的小宇宙無限擴張，根本沒聽進去艾莎說了什麼，只是將直愣的視線投射於她，眼神似是星空一般閃閃發亮的。  
  
這麼近看著清潔工，不，現在是首席安納，艾莎才發現那平常都遮掩在帽子底下的五官，其實相當秀氣斯文。  
笑起來唇紅齒白的，約略透著少年的稚氣。眉宇間卻藏著一股與身份不符的傲氣，眼中閃著藍綠色的鋒芒。  
這些竟都被邋遢的衣著給隱蔽，任誰都沒發現，此人實際上非常俊雅。  
  
艾莎也有些看得癡了，直到感覺臉頰散發燥熱蒸氣時，才意識到自己的動作多麼害羞，馬上鬆了手退開。  
她撥撥髮絲，讓雙眼四處飄移，目中躲著怦然的羞澀，嘴邊則牽著淺得幾乎要看不見的微揚。  
「對不起，我失態了。」  
  
安娜並未遮掩自己樂不可支的情緒，搖頭說道：「怎麼會呢？一點也不，一點也不。」  
只差沒說出「歡迎你盡情失態」而已。  
  
「安納先生——！」  
  
然而歡快的氣氛，被不速之客硬生生闖入，而使場面急速冷卻。  
  
漢絲堆滿不自然的笑容，手裡捧著不知何時準備的長方型禮盒，撞進人群中，一路開拔到安娜面前。  
那身禮服的襟口竟低放至中胸，裡頭的黑紗襯衣，在她移動時若隱若現。  
  
女孩們驚愕地盯著那暴露的衣著猛瞧，紛紛搖著頭叨唸，那簡直是毫無廉恥之心的打扮。  
  
漢絲欠身說道：「安納先生，恭喜你晉升為樂師！既然身分不同了，也該換一身新行頭啊。來，這是我特意為你準備的燕尾服，快去試試看合不合身。」  
若不是她胸前還捧著那一盒禮服，可能又要整個人貼上安娜了。  
  
安娜壓低眉頭，堅決地搖頭拒絕。  
「感謝魏斯特迦德小姐的好意，但是我不想接受這份禮物，請你收回吧。」  
漢絲差點就要捏爛禮盒的方角，隱忍著怒意繼續說：「不、不要這麼說嘛！既然願意接受好意，就應該要收下才是啊。這可是一流裁縫師，使用特級綢緞製作而成，不僅有襯衫長褲，連同外套、腰封都一應俱全呢！」  
  
她掀起盒蓋展示，裡頭的成套禮裝都是新品。  
這回她可沒應付了事，是真的從專屬裁縫師那裡要來的商品。  
那反光的黑色布緞，和折得有稜有角的襯衫，光是用眼睛看就覺得很舒適。  
領結、手帕，還有金穗吊飾都擺放在一旁，絕對價值不斐。  
  
艾莎怔怔地望著那一式衣衫，可能要花費自己辛苦一輩子都賺不到的金額。  
但是漢絲竟然能夠隨手拿出來當作禮物，果然富裕人家出手就是如此闊綽，不像自己連想都不敢想。  
  
「哼，該知道自己斤兩了吧……。」漢絲瞥了艾莎一眼，暗笑在心裡。  
  
安娜絲毫不被吸引，那樣的衣服自家櫥櫃裡多得是。  
不說別的，自己身上穿著的襯衫，其實當初也是這種等級，只不過是泛黃了還繼續穿而已，洗乾淨了還不會有臭味呢。  
  
「我不會接受你的任何禮物。如果你認為，這樣就可以撫平對我造成的創傷，那就是低估你自己的可怕了。我不敢與你有什麼牽扯，否則幾條命都不夠，請你放過我吧。」  
「什⋯⋯！」漢絲的臉頰開始抽動，深怕別人發現她是罪魁禍首，趕緊說道：「安納先生說什麼呢，我怎麼不明白？我只是想要送禮物給你，怎、怎麼會是牽扯呢，想太多了嘛！」  
  
安娜已經不曉得還能說什麼，這麼恬不知恥的女人，真是很難打發。  
  
「魏斯特迦德小姐，請你⋯⋯不要為難安納先生。」  
  
安娜略微一愣，望向身邊發話的艾莎。  
艾莎拉退安娜，擋在她與漢絲之間，續道：「他是一位不可多得的藝術家，請你不要嘲笑他。」  
  
漢絲表情緩緩變了，尖銳的眼神像要把艾莎給當場殺死。  
  
「艾倫戴爾小姐，你哪隻耳朵聽見我嘲笑安納先生了？」  
「這樣的行為就是在嘲笑他，請你停止。」  
  
艾莎神色略帶憂愁，眼光與聲調卻無比堅定，即使畏懼仍在，也必須勇敢站出來。  
  
「艾莎・艾倫戴爾，你不是在打子爵大人的主意嗎？我和安納先生怎麼樣，應該用不著你管吧？」  
艾莎一愣，搖頭道：「沒有那回事，我其實⋯⋯」  
  
「和那個沒有關係吧，瘋女人！我們大家都是安納先生的朋友，都會幫他說話，你已經讓他覺得不舒服了，請你馬上離開！」  
「就是說啊，以為我們都不知道你做了什麼嗎？還好意思這樣大獻殷勤？」  
  
成員們開始跟著艾莎一起出言反抗，從未有過的團結在此時發酵。  
漢絲頓時成為眾矢之的，包在一圈厭惡她的人群之中，讓她漸漸感受到脅迫。  
不時有手從側邊出來偷襲，推打、掐擰著她。  
漢絲升起怯意，狼狽地匆忙逃出休息室。  
得勝的團員們高興地互相擊掌，長期受到的打壓，終於得能以牙還牙，簡直暢快！  
  
安娜笑著向大家道謝，說道：「謝謝大家替我說話，我實在不知道該拿她怎麼辦呢！」  
克洛伊舉起雙手，高興地說：「我終於一償宿願偷捏了她一把！」  
「就是啊，我也一樣呢！」  
  
似乎和方才又是不同意義的慶祝派對，大家手舞足蹈地竟然開始唱起歌，愉悅地踩著節奏，捏起裙擺捉隊跳起踢踏。

安娜取來小提琴提議道：「各位，不如我來伴奏，大夥一起輕鬆一下吧！」  
  
團員們歡呼叫好，安娜將長弓搭上琴面，一聲漸大的長音之後，是輕巧的幾個促弦，大家一聽就知道，這是她們經常練習的《Spanish Lady》。  
  
那是一首相當輕快的情歌，講述一個飄盪的男子在經過愛爾蘭的都柏林市時，遇見了一個西班牙女郎。  
因為她實在太過美麗，男子瘋狂地喜歡上她，因此不斷想要接近，並且經常窺伺著這個少女的可愛生活。  
不過少女實在太害羞了，一看見男子就轉身撩起裙襬逃跑。

曲調就像是身陷在戀愛中的男子，還有努力不懈地追尋著西班牙女郎的雀躍，以及甜蜜的心情寫照，以丁丁點點短而急促的音符，形容飄然的愛情追逐。  
  
團員們相當有默契地分成二部，頂替那些不在場的主音律歌手，你起頭我附和，進入副歌時再集合團唱，像是一同鼓譟著曲中的男子，快去把西班牙女郎追求到手。  
大家如同西班牙女郎一般，搖曳著裙襬屈膝跳躍，掂起腳尖繞著立在中央拉琴的安娜打轉，像是圍繞營火團舞那樣。  
安娜促著弦，她們就翹起肩；撥著弦，她們就扭腰擺臀。跳不動的就站在原地掌著節拍大聲合唱，踏著地板敲打鞋跟，歡樂的歌聲簡直像要把屋頂都掀了！  
  
轟轟烈烈地結束了合唱，每個人都暢快地笑開懷，似乎從沒有過這樣樂在其中的一次合音。  
身為老闆，暗中認份地評估著她們歌聲的安娜，滿意地點頭笑著。  
  
這才是真正的合聲！  
不是單純跟著拍子唱出音準而已，而是大家彼此心神都契合的瞬間，才能夠做出的表現。  
這樣的歡騰氣息，就算隔著舞台和座席的距離，一定也可以準確地敲進聽眾心裡。  
  
這才是音樂會的目的！  
不是為了表演而表演，是為了輕鬆自在地享受音樂。  
  
凱總算搞懂了子爵想做什麼，原來是藉機讓團員練習音樂會的團唱曲目，而且想必已經從其中找到幾個屬意的獨唱者了吧。  
  
「這次的音樂會真令人期待呢！」

＊

複試的前兩個晚上，練唱已經結束，團員們都各自返家。  
安娜偷偷溜回子爵府，洗了個舒服的澡，用過晚餐就立刻趕回音樂廳。  
  
午夜之前才能將音樂廳完全關閉，否則都是團員可以自由出入的時間，因此安娜不能脫去繃帶，還是得將就點把謊繼續說下去。  
不過現在行走已經不用柺杖了，繃帶量也比前些日子少了很多，總算是有輕鬆一些。  
  
身體是減輕負擔了，工作卻開始激增。

演唱會曲目已經大致敲定，在凱和格爾達老師的請求下，參進了幾首由安娜獨奏的曲子，不趕緊練習不行了。  
凱只是將初步擬好的舞台規劃和歌手走位也排過，安娜必須在過目之後審視哪些不可行，或者必須做更動，最後才能簽章並且著手進行舞台佈置。

除了監工以外，還得親自參與團練，又必須安排空檔演練獨奏，真是辛苦的工作量。  
不過安娜對自己的歌手們相當有信心，雖然注定要累人，但是能和一群擁有這麼美好歌聲的人們一同工作，也算是一種對心靈的慰藉呢！  
  
安娜因為膝蓋關節也被繃帶勒緊，走路慢吞吞的。  
晃過休息室時，只聽得背後一陣急速逼進的腳步聲，接著視界一陣搖晃，她立刻被撞倒在地。  
回過神時，就見到漢絲壓著自己的右手，她掌中握了柄小刀，就扣在自己右掌的小指根部！  
  
「怎麼又是你？到底⋯⋯」  
「少囉嗦！再多嘴我就把你的指頭切了！」漢絲惡狠狠地瞪著安娜，問道：「艾莎・艾倫戴爾的複試時間是什麼時候？你跟她這麼好一定知道，不准裝蒜！」  
安娜眉間一皺，沒想到漢絲仍舊不肯放過艾莎，不禁心疲地說道：「魏斯特迦德小姐，請你不要再騷擾艾莎小姐了。」  
「你⋯⋯！」漢絲作勢要砍下去了，但她自己反而害怕地顫抖著手臂，轉而碾壓安娜手背的瘀傷，威脅道：「快說！不然我連她的手指也一起剁！」  
「嗚咕！」  
  
要是手指真的給她剁了，可會握不穩琴弓的。  
況且，如果因此失去演出機會，要找到下一個遞補的提琴手可就傷時間了。  
當然更重要的是，絕不能讓這個瘋子傷害艾莎！  
  
全身上下唯一還沒痊癒的傷就在手背，安娜忍著刺痛，只好說道：「周六上午十點⋯⋯。」  
「你確定子爵大人真的會出席吧？連同周五晚上的複賽也是嗎？」  
安娜哼笑道：「這麼說，你的複試時間是周五晚上囉？」  
漢絲眉眼一擰，又掐起安娜的右掌，罵道：「臭小子！不過是個清潔工也敢囂張！？你應該感激自己上輩子有福報，能跟子爵大人做朋友！該死的髒鬼！」  
  
漢絲甩開安娜，起身後便要離去。  
安娜跟著站了起來，忍不下心中的憤慨，說道：「像你這樣的人，就算在音樂會上演出，也絕對無法感動觀眾。子爵之所以推薦艾莎小姐，就是因為她不用像你一樣，使用卑劣的手段，只要一出口就是動人的旋律。她才應該站在台前，而你只是玷汙了那個神聖的舞台！」

漢絲渾身顫抖地轉過臉，雙目暴突著憤怒的血絲，失控地吼著：「吵死人了，流浪漢！不要以為前些天稍微對你示好，就自以為是地教訓我！像你這種髒兮兮的窮鬼，誰會想要碰你！？我回到家還得花五分鐘洗手呢！你跟艾莎・艾倫戴爾一樣礙眼！像你們這種低賤角色最相襯了，都一樣是不起眼的乞丐！怎麼不趕快把她拐跑，作一對骯髒下流的狗男女，讓她遠離子爵身邊，少來擋我的道！」  
  
安娜聽她居然用不堪的言語辱罵艾莎，肚子裡的一把火立刻燒了起來，扯嗓怒道：「漢絲・魏斯特迦德！你沒有資格侮辱艾莎！我要求你立刻道歉！」  
「你這種貨色敢跟我頂嘴！？要我跟那個賤丫頭道歉，門都沒有！這麼喜歡人家，就快點帶著她下地獄去啊！這種高貴的地方，不歡迎你們這些下等賤民！」  
「你這個瘋女人，給我閉嘴！」  
  
漢絲愕然地張著嘴，瞠目結舌地望著安娜，在狂囂之中逐漸被憤恨奪去理智，大聲尖叫道：「你這個髒東西敢叫我閉嘴！？你連跟本小姐站在同一塊土地上的資格都沒有！給我消失！消失啊！」  
  
她持著刀衝向安娜，兩人立刻扭打在地。  
安娜的力氣比她大多了，馬上將漢絲的手腕敲向地面，刀子應聲滾落。  
安娜想要奔去撿起它，卻被漢絲拉住腳上的繃帶，狠狠地摔在地面。  
漢絲搶先將刀子撈進掌中，立刻將刀尖推向安娜的腹部！  
  
「嗚唔！？」  
安娜動作一頓，血水立刻奔流而下，染紅了她的衣褲。  
她頓時失了力氣，放開阻擋漢絲的手，就這麼頹倒在牆邊。  
  
「啊！？」  
刀子刺入人體的觸感傳來時，漢絲才從被惱怒包圍的黑暗中脫困，一回神才發現自己已經鑄下大錯。  
她摀著嘴，看著自己滿手的血，還有倒在地上一動也不動的安娜，腦袋登時刷成雪白。  
  
「噢⋯⋯我的天！我這是⋯⋯！？」  
  
漢絲害怕地伸指去戳戳安娜的小腿，不見反應之後，便緩緩將手探到她鼻下，然後驚惶地彈了開去。  
  
「呀啊啊！死、死了⋯⋯！？嗚嗚，怎麼會這樣？我、我不要坐牢！對了，是小偷作的⋯⋯是小偷！」  
  
漢絲趕緊起身去將休息室弄得亂七八糟，闖入辦公室將一切搗壞，弄得像是強盜殺人似的，然後便不敢再看牆邊的血腥屍體，失措地飛奔逃離音樂廳。  
  
  



	3. 審判與淚水

昨日家裡難得買了雞肉，還有剩一些馬鈴薯，得在發芽之前就食用完畢。  
將酥皮把用咖哩炒過的薯泥和雞肉丁包成餃子派，想吃時就放進烤箱裡去烘，很快就能出爐。  
菜色不足時，炒完肉末鍋底留下的醬汁，是很能開胃的東西。用簡單的材料做成約克夏布丁，將肉汁淋上表面就可以吞下好幾個。  
甜點就做煎薄餅，裡面包起當季水果，外表灑上焦糖漿，替早餐畫下完美的句點。  
  
艾莎把碗盤都疊進竹編籃裡，用布包好保溫才闔上蓋子，在鏡子前整理好儀容，便拎著竹籃飛快地往音樂廳前進。  
  
上回的料理很受好評，艾莎一直想著要再替提琴手安納準備點新菜式，雖然本人是說過不必這麼麻煩，她卻還是執意如此。  
近幾日來，就連烹飪的時候都變得開心了，不禁期待著吃下這些食物時，會見到那個人怎麼樣的表情。  
  
艾莎發現自己竟在馬路中央癡癡笑著時，不由得遮掩住嘴角，就怕給人看見了害羞的模樣。  
  
「嗯？」  
  
她原本想度過一個只有兩人安靜吃早餐的晨間，可是來到音樂廳外時，卻發現已經有人在忙進忙出了。  
這些不是平常在音樂廳能見到的工人，他們都穿著整齊劃一的西裝大衣，也許是隸屬於什麼機關的人員，正在替音樂會做準備吧。  
  
艾莎很有禮貌地與他們打招呼，穿過正門與觀眾席，踏上舞台要往後方前進時，看見難得清早就出現的經理老凱。  
  
「早安，凱先生。」  
凱轉過身來，見到艾莎出現在這裡，不禁肩頭一彈。  
艾莎看清他的神情時，也露出疑惑的面色。  
  
凱捏著手帕摀在口鼻前，看樣子不像是什麼花粉症，眼眶裡也泛著淚水，應該是真正地哭過了才對，而且感傷還在持續。  
  
「⋯⋯凱先生，您怎麼了？」  
凱趕緊轉過身，急忙擦拭臉頰，然後將艾莎帶離現場，說道：「沒什麼，被消毒水的臭氣給嗆到而已。艾倫戴爾小姐別待在這裡，先到外頭去吧，等清潔結束之後，再請你進來。」  
  
凱連聲音都有些嘶啞，單是被刺鼻味道嗆著，應該不至於如此。  
艾莎不明所以，但她也沒有多問。  
也許是明天就要舉辦複試，那位子爵大人終於要現身，才趁著今天大掃除吧？  
  
「凱先生，請問您有看到安納先生嗎？」  
「啊！？」凱一愣，飄忽的視線要又被淚海給占據，想了一會才說道：「她⋯⋯不，他⋯⋯不會來了。」  
「不會來？方便請問您，他去哪了嗎？」  
「嗚⋯⋯」凱望向天空，以免盈眶的淚傾瀉而下，抖著腔說道：「哎呀，怎麼這麼嗆人！真是不舒服。他去⋯⋯陪子爵大人去了，畢竟大人剛回來……我、我先失陪了！」  
  
目送凱快步走回音樂廳內，艾莎不禁覺得有些可惜，悵然地低頭望著準備好的早點。  
不過這也沒辦法，畢竟安納和子爵是朋友，好不容易相聚了當然要花點時間作陪。  
只是，這一籃食物就沒了去處，不如分給團員們享用吧。  
  
不久後，格爾達老師也來到音樂廳，她面上同樣帶著哀戚的神情，氣氛沉重地步進其中。  
艾莎坐在對街的長椅上看著，總不可能剛從家裡出門的格爾達老師，也被消毒水嗆到吧？  
凱也是神態相當詭異，給人感覺像在隱藏著什麼事情似的。  
而就在格爾達老師之後，竟然有兩位神色嚴肅的警探跟著走進音樂廳。  
出來迎接他們的凱，方才像是進去大哭一番似的，兩個眼圈更加紅腫。  
  
總覺得發生了壞事，艾莎莫名地泛起胸悶，心跳急急拍著。  
她捏緊膝前的裙襬，躊躇一會之後，還是決定前去偷聽他們究竟在談論什麼。  
  
艾莎多繞了一圈，穿過一片小樹林，來到通往後門的垃圾場。  
垃圾箱旁堆了一些紛亂的紙張，有群蒼蠅瘋狂地繞著它們飛竄，究其原因，便是沾於紙面的紅黑色汙漬。  
艾莎屏住呼吸，稍微靠近一點觀察，發現其中有些形狀，像是掌印拂抹過去似的。  
那液體的顏色，就像是在殺魚時經常見到的那樣，已經乾涸的血汙，正是蒼蠅最喜歡的東西。  
  
「血⋯⋯？」  
  
血與掌印，相當令人覺得不祥的組合。  
  
艾莎瞥見凱、格爾達老師與警探等人移動到了辦公室前，便躡手躡腳地貼近門邊，躲在牆後悄悄聽著。  
  
凱說道：「我趕到的時候就是一團亂了，血跡從牆腳一直延伸到辦公室裡，應該是在休息室被刺的。」  
警探問道：「被害人有遺失財物嗎？」  
「沒有，重要的東西都還在原位，只是被弄得歪七扭八的。」  
「或許是一種遮掩犯行的作為。音樂廳有警衛嗎？」  
「沒有。」  
「所以被害者當時只有一個人？」  
「我想是的，因為就住在這裡。嗚⋯⋯早知道我當初就堅決反對了！為什麼那麼固執！」  
接著是格爾達老師的聲音：「好了，凱先生，別哭了。」  
「我怎麼能不哭！？兇手真是喪心病狂！怎麼可以看到一個已經全身傷得慘兮兮的人，還能夠下這種毒手⋯⋯！」  
  
喀啦！  
  
門外傳來重物跌墜的聲響，正在交談的數人側過臉去看，只見艾莎一臉慘白地望向此處，手中的竹籃摔在地面，裡頭盛裝的食物全部砸了出來。  
  
凱愣道：「艾、艾倫戴爾小姐！？你怎麼⋯⋯！」  
格爾達老師見狀趕緊迎上前去，輕推著艾莎的肩膀說道：「艾倫戴爾小姐，請你先暫且迴避，這裡正在談的事情不是你能聽的。」  
艾莎不肯乖乖離去，抓著格爾達老師焦急地問道：「老師，凱先生！這是怎麼回事？到底發生了什麼？怎麼有這麼多血？受害者是誰？是不是安納先生？求求你們告訴我！」  
格爾達老師攔著激動的艾莎，勸道：「艾倫戴爾小姐，請你冷靜。」  
艾莎眼淚倏地滑落，急著想掙脫格爾達老師的懷抱，問道：「凱先生！拜託你告訴我好不好？出事的到底是不是安納？我求你給我一個答案，不然我真的會急壞的！」  
  
凱有些於心不忍，畢竟艾莎也是安娜相當喜愛的歌手，瞧她哭成這樣，自己心裡也很不好受，好像要跟著再哭一回合了。  
  
「格爾達小姐，請你把事情經過，詳細地告訴艾倫戴爾小姐吧，這裡交給我處理就好。」

格爾達老師有些憂心地點點頭，將艾莎帶離了現場，留下凱繼續與警探討論案情。  
  


九點鐘，當團員們都準時到達之後，大家被集合在舞台中央。  
格爾達老師不發一語，團員們查覺到空氣中的一絲詭譎，不禁開始面面相覷。  
  
不一會，老凱終於由後台出現，來到大家面前站定。  
雖然他已經去洗過臉了，但發脹的雙眼和微紅的鼻頭還是非常突兀。  
他默然一會，才接著發表今天的第一件消息。  
  
「諸位。在宣布演唱會相關事宜之前，得先跟大家公布一個遺憾的消息。原定，在音樂會擔任樂團首席的安納先生，於昨夜晚間不幸逝世。」  
  
團員們瞬間爆出極大的愣愕聲，跟安娜比較有交情的幾個，已經忍不住流下了淚。  
每個人都是驚駭無比，廳內一下子嘈雜起來，格爾達老師立刻輕咳制止。  
語聲是消失了，卻四處充斥著低泣抽啜的嗚咽。  
  
凱慢慢地說道：「相信各位也知道，安納先生留居於本廳。昨晚深夜，疑似有強盜入侵休息室，行搶途中以尖刀殺害了獨存的他，之後便逃逸無蹤，沒有留下任何線索，更無目擊證人。警探們也束手無策，我們很遺憾未能將兇手逮捕歸案。請各位密切注意自己的安全，或許兇手還在街上徘徊也說不定。⋯⋯以上，是今日的最新消息。接著，音樂會的相關流程，就由格爾達老師繼續向大家說明。」  
  
漢絲躲在人群中，得知案情陷入膠著，便放下了心中大石。  
她本來還顯得局促不安，現在確認警探也找不到兇手，唯一見過自己的已經死了，又沒有目擊證人，看來還算幸運地逃過一劫。  
不過，她本來是打算利用那個流浪漢當作接近子爵的中介，誰想到竟然一時情緒失控，錯手把人給殺了。  
但也沒辦法，只好繼續按照原訂計畫，阻礙艾莎的複試進行。  
她投射過去睥睨的視線，能夠保護那個討厭丫頭的傢伙也不在了，如今就沒有人能再攔著自己，艾莎・艾倫戴爾注定只能當陪襯。  
  
這日的練習不了了之，所有人都陷入空前的低落，怎麼練習就是發不出美妙動人的聲音，原本這一天，他們喜愛的首席也要一起參與的。  
因為突來的噩耗，唱詩班的氣氛持續冷冽，格爾達老師便宣布今日不再進行團練，讓成員們各自回家，準備隔一天的複試。  
  
「艾莎，你有沒有從凱先生那裡聽說些什麼？關於安納先生的事⋯⋯。」  
  
艾莎並未如同他人那樣幽泣，只是木然地立在前排，目光顯得深遠神思，比素日更加憂鬱了幾分。  
平常和安納走最近的非艾莎莫屬，大家關切地跑來詢問，艾莎的狀況也很令大家憂心，她看起來有些失神似的，也許是悲傷到沒有了反應。  
  
艾莎只是看看大家，搖頭道：「沒有，我和你們聽到的一樣，只是早了一步而已⋯⋯請恕我先告辭。」  
她微微欠身，就這麼飄著步伐離開音樂廳。

＊

複試於周五舉行，由早上十點起始。  
先是合音歌手的考試，接著才是主音歌手，預計將進行到夜間七點。  
這回並非在小試音間獨自考試，而是必須直接在舞台演唱，並開放全唱詩班的成員觀賞，以彼此學習為目的，公開聽審。  
團員們雖然盛裝出席，卻因為昨日的巨變而有些無精打采。  
當然也有幾位仍舊十分泰然自在的歌手，身上披金戴玉，還不斷有說有笑，一點也事不關己的樣子。  
  
一向全勤的好學生艾莎，即使不是自己比賽的日子，也一定會出席觀摩，這天卻並未出現在場中，想必是打擊過大，留在家裡不願出門了。  
  
格爾達老師和其他幾位樂團評審已經在台下入席，接著凱從觀眾席後方出現，走至座席前的空地站定，向所有團員鞠躬。  
「各位早安，音樂會資格複賽正式開始，請依照唱名順序上台演出。」  
凱正要彎腰坐下，漢絲突然舉手發話。  
「凱先生，不是聽說子爵大人會來擔任評審嗎？怎麼沒有見到人呢？」  
  
凱面無表情地瞥了她一眼，漢絲略微一愣，似乎覺得有些心虛。  
  
「子爵大人痛失摯友，慟哭之下顏面紅腫，認為不該以此種外貌示人，因此安排他坐在場中某處，不在眾人前露面。是的，子爵已經到了，也是評審之一，請各位好好表現。」  
  
漢絲露出自信的笑容，目的已經從上台演出，變成擄獲子爵的愛情，根本不將這些成員放在眼裡。  
  
上午場結束，中途由音樂廳供應餐點飲水，下午再繼續輪唱。  
評審們顯得興致缺缺，大半的原因也是團員表現不如預期，令他們頻頻搖頭。  
傍晚才進入主音歌手決選，幾個千金幫的小姐們心情不受影響，雖然就專業水平而言還有段距離，但在今天的整體比較之下，卻比失常的團員還好上一些。  
即使如此，評審們也並未露出舒展的神色，因為這幾位小姐們的唱腔毫無情感，真的要選擇她們，仍舊差強人意。  
  
接著上場的是漢絲，她向台下行禮，說道：「本次複試正逢音樂廳痛失才子，雖然原先給予我的指定曲是《Wuthering Heights》，但我此刻心情沉痛，願為安納先生在天之靈祈福，特此將曲目改為《The Prayer》，還請各位指教。」  
  
她邊說話，台下邊有此起彼落的噓聲。  
漢絲盡量保持面部的協調，以免又讓自己露出嫌惡的神情，一路完成了自選曲《The Prayer》、《Orinoco Flow》，以及共同指定曲《Beyond The Sea》。  
  
評審似乎都沒認真在聽，講評時間卻突然活了過來似的，毫不留情地指出她的缺失。  
  
「你是鐘擺嗎？還是鋼琴？只會制式地照著音階唱，連鋼琴都比你有感情多了，而且你的高音根本就上不去！」  
「擅自更改曲目是不被允許的，就算你的理由再好再美，指定曲沒有唱就是沒有分數。還是說因為《Wuthering Heights》太難唱，所以故意找藉口換歌呢？」  
「魏斯特迦德小姐，在團隊當中如果有他人的聲音掩飾，你的問題可還不大。但你是要擔任主音歌手的人，輪到你獨唱的時間，真的會被觀眾趕下台去。我只看見你在賣弄悲情與姣好的身材，音樂在哪裡，我根本就沒有聽見。」  
  
評審你一言我一語地譏諷著她，團員們都竊喜在心，看見漢絲傻愣在台上，幾乎要拍手叫好。  
  
漢絲僵著臉聽完每個評審數落自己，擠出淚水說道：「我知道我失常了，肯定是因為安納先生的死，害大家心裡都不好受。如果你們肯給我機會，我會⋯⋯」  
  
突然，叮鈴聲響從音樂廳側門邊傳來。  
凱聞聲便站起身來，他顯然有些訝異，但瞭然於心的視線與微弱笑意一閃而過，接著板著臉抬手打斷漢絲說話。  
  
「諸位，我們今日的特級評審，似乎對於漢絲・魏斯特迦德小姐的演唱別有一番見解，願意親自踏下階梯，前來與各位會面。請歡迎本音樂廳唯一的擁有者，安德森子爵大人。」  
  
凱拉開側門，外頭站著那個傳說中的子爵。  
一身黑色爵衣，白長褲、黑長靴。  
率性的白襯衫撩而不亂，胸前搖晃的金色細穗鎖鍊，增添了高貴的氣息。  
觸肩的紅髮隨意紮成馬尾，柔順瀏海底下的雙眼點著藍綠色鋒芒。  
白淨臉龐滿是不帶情緒的縞素，削尖的下巴勾出俊美弧度。  
唯一美中不足之處，要算是那對略顯失色的嘴唇。  
  
正當大家滿懷期待地望向子爵時，卻一致在那張極具威嚴的面容中，找到逐漸增強的熟悉感。  
  
「呀啊啊啊──！」  
漢絲驚聲尖叫，向後踉蹌坐倒在舞台中央，惶恐地盯著數秒前還奢望著的幻想對象，臉上寫滿了驚懼與失措。  
  
團員們一個接一個地認出了那張俊臉，不斷傳出漸大的低語。  
應該已經死了的前任首席，如今換了一身妝容，威風堂堂地站在大家面前。  
只是衣飾和氣質的改變，就成了完全不同的另一個人，但是長相卻不能更動。  
  
「安納先生！」  
  
團員們喜極而泣，發現如此重要的夥伴，原來還好好地活著！  
每個人都感謝起上天沒有那樣狠心，紛紛呼喚起她們的首席樂手。  
  
「安納！原來你沒事！真是太好了！」  
「這是什麼？驚喜嗎？」  
「所以我們都被騙了嗎！？」  
  
面對如雪片般飛來的問題，安娜只是轉著蒼白的臉頰，眼神稍微變得柔和了些。  
  
凱打岔道：「咳咳，各位小姐們，請注意禮儀。你們眼前這位可不只是個樂手，而是貨真價實的安德森子爵大人。」  
  
女孩們陷入瘋狂，她們從來不知道，借住在子爵辦公室的頹廢男孩，會從窮到打零工的流浪漢，成為琴藝高超的樂手，再搖身一變為受眾人所傾慕的子爵大人。  
  
「安納先生真的是子爵大人？不只是改了裝扮而已嗎？」  
「突、突然間變得好帥！」  
「也就是說，其實我們每天都在和那位大人談天說地？」  
  
每次眾人談論到子爵時，一定不可或缺的，就是帶著羞澀的輕呼。  
一想到自己大聲談笑的窘態，都被子爵看得一清二楚，就覺得臊得無地自容，簡直要把臉皮都抖下來了。  
  
凱又抬手出聲道：「各位，各位！子爵身負重傷，不能大聲說話，還請各位降下音量，謝謝。」  
  
安娜的左手確實捏了根木杖，重心半倚在上頭，右掌則扶在左腹。  
臉色幽白的原因自然是失血過多，雖然吞了止痛藥，但果然還是引來陣陣抽刺，因此緊扣著眉間。  
  
見大家慢慢平息下騷動，安娜才點頭致意，以虛弱的聲音說道：「謝謝，凱先生。女士們，還是要說聲初次見面，我是安德森子爵。請恕我沒能在第一時間就公開身分，還因此惹來諸多事端，擾亂唱詩班安寧，我願意在此跟各位致歉，對不起。」  
  
安娜紳士地彎身鞠躬，即便那會壓迫到腰腹的傷口，她還是沒有猶豫地低頭致意。  
團員們抱以回應的掌聲，又哭又笑的，也有的已經被迷得神魂顛倒了。  
  
「我知道各位有很多疑問，暫且擱在一旁，先來處理正事吧。」  
  
安娜目光盯著台上的漢絲，拄著拐杖緩慢地步到舞台前。  
凱深恐她又突然倒下，一直寸步不離地跟在身後。  
  
其實安娜根本不應該今天急著出院，才剛縫合的傷口，需要靠靜養才會好得快，但安娜卻堅持一定要到場聆聽，當然目的還是為了此刻。  
  
漢絲癱坐在舞台上，不曉得自己正要面對什麼，腦中只是疾快掠過所有她對安娜做過的事情，以及辱罵過的話語。  
光是那些就足以叫她被判處鞭刑，若要加算其他種種罪業，數年牢獄之災是絕對逃不掉的。  
這麼一想，她立刻汗水、淚水俱下。  
  
「漢絲・魏斯特迦德小姐，如你所見，我現在活得好好的，沒有什麼值得悲傷。想必你已經從沉痛當中恢復了吧？那麼我是否可以聽你演唱《Wuthering Heights》呢？」  
  
面對安娜的疑問，漢絲全身的抖顫無法停止。  
她根本就沒有練習過《Wuthering Heights》。  
雖然會唱，可是歌詞現在都跟著思緒一起飄至腦外，什麼也記不起來，連第一個起音都無法出口，只是愣在台上無法動彈。  
  
安娜繼續說道：「這曲是我指定的。我想魏斯特迦德小姐應該相當具備能夠演出這首曲的架勢，就使用你平常盛氣凌人的樣子去表現，一定能演唱得比誰都好。這可是我特別為你挑選的，不會讓我失望吧？」  
  
團員們鼓起掌，等於是逼迫漢絲立刻起身演唱。  
既然子爵已經如此開口了，不唱豈不是不給大人面子？  
  
漢絲扶著地面站立起來，臉上的傖惶尚未消失。  
她看著那個一夕之間轉變如此巨大的清潔工，原以為只是個玩笑，竟然還真是高貴的子爵本人。  
原先就身分懸殊了，現在更是雲泥之別。  
  
眼看漢絲愣在場上既不走也不唱，安娜忍痛走上台階，坐在鋼琴前立刻彈出前奏旋律。  
漢絲不接唱也不是，一開口就是個尖銳的爆音，接著不是絆到舌，就是忘詞，和不斷的用嗓過度，導致音階完全脫離。  
然而安娜就是不肯停止伴奏，也沒有作勢要趕她下台，將整曲毫無停滯地奏完。  
漢絲羞愧得想馬上離去，但子爵還在為自己伴奏，大人的面上也沒有表現不耐。  
可是，她無論如何也唱不下去了。  
面對著台下那些訕笑卻無法逃開，她邊唱邊流著眼淚，與其說唱，倒不如只是在哭嚎著模糊的字句。  
像是當眾被羞辱似的，她頭一次感受到被欺凌的人，原來心緒會是如此煎熬難耐。  
  
安娜結束伴奏，來到台前說道：「情緒是到了，但是不夠糾葛，沒有聽見你與自己內心的戰鬥。仔細想想那些你施加在別人，甚至是我身上的東西，再思考你決定用假面具來討好我的心情，也許你會是最適合演唱這首曲子的人呢。」  
  
安娜舉起右手背，那裡還貼著一塊紗布，這麼明顯的表態，自是指控漢絲就是踐踏了子爵手掌的人。  
她並未說出自己差點被殺害也是漢絲做的，希望這種近似公開處刑的方式，能夠讓她早日頓悟，那就不至於要將她後路盡斷。  
  
「《The Prayer》是擅自抽換的曲目，這個我不跟你計較，但是併入自選曲計算，卻更加拉低你的分數。《Orinoco Flow》表現平平，只是一般水準；《Beyond The Sea》可以替你多加點分數，但是我覺得米芙小姐和克洛伊小姐都詮釋得更搶眼。我說到這裡，你應該明白了吧？我不僅對你的表現感到失望，更對你的人格覺得不齒。我宣布取消你的音樂會參演資格，魏斯特迦德小姐。」  
  
漢絲掩面嚎哭，在一片窸窣聲中狼狽地逃離音樂廳，哭喊沿路迴盪，直到厚重的大門闔上為止。  
  
唱詩班成員個個歡天喜地的，子爵替她們出頭實在大快人心，笑聲、語聲、掌聲不絕於耳。

  
安娜向台下的幾個評審說道：「謝謝你們陪我演出這場鬧劇，非常感謝你們合作。」  
幾個評審笑著點點頭，將剛才記錄下的評分表全數撕碎。  
  
「今天的試唱，我仍舊會當作標準來審核，請不要認為是無意義的演出，每一位歌手的演唱，我都有認真聆聽，但⋯⋯」安娜這時才露出和煦的笑，衷心說道：「謝謝你們為我擔心，我會另尋空檔，再替各位重新舉辦一次複試審核，很抱歉讓你們難受了。」  
  
女孩們被那迷人謙虛的身姿給擄獲芳心，綻出一片粉桃色花海，沉醉在魅力無邊的帥勁之下。  
  
騷動持續發燙，安娜苦笑著攤攤手，平息不絕於耳的嘈雜，說道：「你們別緊張，我還是我，希望你們像過去一樣和我相處。大家自在一點就好，那個瞬間你們的歌聲是最棒的，我想讓聽眾也能享受到那麼美好的音樂。請各位為了音樂會繼續加油，我相當以你們為傲，謝謝！」  
  
小姐們幾乎要昏厥了，瘋狂地尖叫起舞。  
  
「子爵──！你好帥啊！」  
「不要這樣，你已經懷了別人的孩子！」  
「天啊，我要喘不過氣了⋯⋯！」  
  
凱走到安娜身邊，叮嚀道：「子爵大人，我覺得您這樣博愛是不對的，萬一這些小姐誤會怎麼辦呢。」  
「博、博愛！？我哪有！」  
「意思就是說您太散布陽光、散布愛了，真是從以前開始就這樣，難怪總是有許多傳聞。請您自己也稍微注意一點吧！」

安娜不禁皺起眉頭，雖然覺得對大家溫柔沒有什麼不好，但因為經常被旁人如此提醒，就連家中的管事也這樣說過。

她敷衍地道：「⋯⋯好啦，我會注意的。」  
「您的傷才剛縫合，應該要好好休息才是。時間也晚了，請盡快回府上吧。」  
「我今天得待在這裡，很多文件不處理不行。團員的再複試曲目也得決定好，我希望後天就能補測驗。」  
凱搖頭嘆氣道：「這些事情我就能幫您處理了，何必勞您親自傷神？萬一音樂會到了，您的傷還沒痊癒怎麼辦？」  
「我還是會上場啊，就像現在一樣，痛還是要站在這裡，怎麼能就這樣把事情都丟給別人？」  
「唉，還有誰能說得過您呢。醫生開的藥請您務必服用好嗎？要是又倒下，我真的會心臟病發作⋯⋯！」  
  
被漢絲攻擊之後，安娜雖然腹部中刀，卻仍冷靜地思考著。  
絕對不能再讓她補上第二刀，否則真的非死不可！  
於是她當機立斷，倚在牆邊裝死，即使肚子痛得快瘋了，她還是一動不動地躺著。  
漢絲做完一連串搗亂現場的動作之後便立刻離去，安娜抱著血流不止的側腹掙扎，一邊哀嚎一邊爬進辦公室，努力摸到桌面上的電話時，血汙也沾滿了被掀翻在地的紙張。  
她撥完電話沒多久，還穿著睡袍的凱，便匆匆忙忙趕來音樂廳。  
當他看見觸目驚心的血泊時，幾乎要把胸口給敲壞，接著就在辦公室裡發現倒在桌面下方的安娜。  
她渾身是血虛弱地喘息著，幸虧知道要忍痛替自己止血，不然真的得賠上一條命了。  
隨後趕到的醫護人員，立刻將她送到醫院，執行緊急手術。  
幸運的是，雖然流了不少血，刀尖卻只有輕微劃傷內臟，避開了要害。  
  
在安娜的指示下，凱和格爾達暫時保密她並未死去的消息，因此把所有人都一起騙了。  
要是未亡的事實傳出，還沒揭露身分的清潔工，一定會因為看見兇手的面貌而被追殺。  
現在不同了，子爵的地位沒人能撼動，就是那個瘋狂的漢絲，也不能再危害她的性命。  
  
「艾莎呢？應該照實跟她說了吧？」  
「是的，她曾要求我帶她去醫院看您，但我怕行蹤敗露，因此婉拒了她。」  
安娜點頭說道：「沒關係，你做得很對。目前應該還沒對她透露我的身份吧？」  
「沒有，話題帶不過去啊。格爾達小姐也並未說明，只是告知她，您很安全地在醫院休養罷了。」  
「好，剩下的我明天自己跟她解釋，請你先送團員們回家吧。」  
「那麼魏斯特迦德小姐，您準備怎麼處理？」  
想起令人頭痛的惡千金，安娜扶著腫脹的額際，說道：「我只是取消她的參演資格，並未將她掃地出門，要怎麼做就看她自己。如果她肯悔改，我就不予以追究。畢竟是個女孩子，這種新聞傳出去，不是只有她，她的整個家族也會跟著蒙羞。」  
「如果真能記取教訓就好了⋯⋯。子爵大人，需不需要加派人手來音樂廳站崗，保護您的安全？」  
「不必了，我自己會小心。」

＊

艾莎在家中躊躇了半個早晨，本來該是因為能接受複試，而興高采烈的日子，可今天卻偏偏不想那麼早出門。  
大概是早到的理由沒了，發聲什麼的，在家裡做就好，反正現在那裡也沒有人可以陪自己做練習。  
雖然知道掛記的人安全地躺在醫院休養，她卻很難沉澱心情去面對今日的測驗。  
  
「我一定要通過複試，才能實現諾言，和安納一起上台演出。」  
  
艾莎整理好情緒，挑了件地中海藍的紗質連身裙，搭上一件白色短披肩，配著一對拼命刷乾淨的平底鞋，便踏出家門。  
  
共同指定曲目是《Beyond The Sea》，艾莎的個人指定曲是《Danny Boy》，而她的自選曲則是《Summer Rain》。  
她特地選了一首較柔美的情歌當作自選曲，既能表現低音時的穩健，又能展露高音的一氣呵成，整體來說是可以突顯自己聲音特色的曲式。

據說複試時，子爵會到場評審，這令她有些緊張。  
不過以往的音樂會中，也有許多達官貴人參加，其實早該習以為常了。  
或許是因為，子爵經常透過凱向自己傳達激賞之意，才會這樣忐忑。  
  
雖然團員們經常拱她接受子爵的好意，又常戲稱她為子爵夫人，讓她不知該開心還是該覺得困擾。  
但是，這些天來，她始終覺得心裡已經住著另一個存在⋯⋯  
  
——不行。專心，艾莎！現在不是思考這些事情的時候！  
  
艾莎一邊讓自己放空腦袋，盡量不去想那些少女心事，一邊慢慢走近音樂廳。  
  
然而在她數分鐘之前，有人早了她一步跨進休息室。  
被絲質斗篷遮掩的面孔，一路上左顧右盼，確認此時音樂廳裡沒有他人阻礙，才拉下頭頂的帽兜。  
  
漢絲・魏斯特迦德看著牆上的掛鐘，現在正巧是早上八點，距離開始複試的十點還有兩個鐘頭。  
  
「不管我怎樣都無所謂⋯⋯但是絕對不能讓艾莎・艾倫戴爾順利參加考試！子爵大人是我的，是我的⋯⋯！」  
  
漢絲行色匆匆地穿過休息室，把有些紛亂的頭髮撥好，便壓下子爵辦公室的門把，準備潛入其中。  
「啊！？」  
她一開門，便見到那個身影橫躺在沙發上，立刻躲回門後不敢出聲。  
心頭猛跳了一會，卻發現裡頭似乎沒有動靜，又偷偷探頭去瞧。  
子爵臉上擱著書本，深陷在沙發之中，胸口緩緩地起伏，應該還在睡眠當中，並未察覺她的出現。  
  
「這樣正好⋯⋯。」  
  
漢絲走進辦公室，將預先準備好的藥水滴進眼眶，抬起眉頭裝出一副可憐的模樣，哭泣道：「嗚嗚，子爵大人⋯⋯！」  
  
睡得正舒服的安娜睜開眼睛，視線前方是巨大到模糊的印刷字體，那是昨晚睡前正在閱讀的《Shenandough》曲譜。  
耳邊似乎有什麼人抽噎的聲音，安娜拉下書本露出一雙眼睛，結果就看見跪在自己身邊的漢絲，不禁渾身一抖。  
  
「哇！？」  
  
安娜登時清醒，側眼去看門把，想必是昨晚忘記應該鎖上，竟然讓這種恐怖的女人闖了進來！  
她趕緊低頭看看自己身上有沒有插著刀子，不過顯然是多慮了。  
  
安娜抱著受傷的肚子，靠向沙發深處，狐疑地盯著她，書本像是最後一道防護似地掩著面孔，問道：「你、你進來想要幹嘛！？」  
漢絲哭道：「我實在是無顏面見您，但又想向您賠罪，於是只好擅自闖入了，真的很抱歉！」  
「確實是很擅自⋯⋯！」  
  
再也沒有比一覺醒來就見到殺人犯還要恐怖的事了，安娜心裡立刻生起戒心。  
  
「我知道自己實在太過荒唐，接二連三地對您做出那麼天地不容的舉動！漢絲無論做什麼也彌補不了您，我真是⋯⋯真是⋯⋯」  
「真是⋯⋯？」  
漢絲誇張地扶著心口，擰著眉睫說道：「我內心好痛苦，意識到自己竟然那樣的失態，甚至差點危害您的性命……對，我承認自己心情是相當衝突而激烈。我絕對不是故意要對您下重手，只是一時不禁失控，因為⋯⋯因為您老是袒護艾莎・艾倫戴爾！」  
安娜覺得有些厭煩，說道：「我袒護她的原因你自己也懂，這是想要怪罪到我頭上的意思嗎？」  
「不！我只是⋯⋯我只是無法忍受您開口閉口都是她！」她拉住安娜的手，說道：「因為我深深地愛著您，子爵大人！」  
「⋯⋯噗、哈哈哈！啊啊、痛⋯⋯！啊哈哈哈哈！」  
  
安娜難以自禁地爆出大笑，腹部馬上就傳來了刺痛，但她還是難以抑制笑意。  
  
這實在是太荒謬而滑稽的喜劇！  
  
漢絲一愣，問道：「您⋯⋯您怎麼笑了？」  
「魏斯特迦德小姐，如果你是來說笑話的，就請回吧。我並沒有把你趕出唱詩班，你還是有機會唱歌，但是不需要這樣阿諛奉承，否則我會改變我的想法。請你出去！」  
  
安娜甩開她的手，準備起身送客，但漢絲的根本目的可不是唱歌。  
  
她急忙伸手按住安娜，說道：「我怎麼會是說笑，我是無比認真的！我刺傷您的玉體，您卻沒有對我做出嚴厲的懲處，我實在是相當感激！就算我說想要補償，也絕對無法原原本本地奉還給您，所以⋯⋯所以⋯⋯」  
  
她咬著唇，伸手拉開斗篷的繩結，讓身前的布緞鬆滑散去，裡頭竟然一絲不褂，就這樣赤裸裸地立在安娜面前。  
  
「我要成為您的妻子，一輩子侍奉您。」  
漢絲說著，脹紅著臉頰，很自動地坐到安娜膝上去。  
  
安娜瞪著雙目，一動不動地說道：「我數到三，你如果不離開，就會立刻失去唱詩班成員的身分。一！」  
「我無所謂！只要能讓我侍奉您，即使不能唱歌也無所謂！」  
「二！」  
漢絲把心一橫，奮力抱住安娜，哭道：「讓我成為您的妻子，我什麼都願意為您做，我會付出一生去彌補的！」  
  
男人到底還不是就圖這種東西嗎？  
都已經犧牲到這個份上了，就是再丟臉的事情也做得出來。  
只要攻破這個男人虛偽的矜持，一切就成定局了！  
  
「三！」  
安娜對這個把胸部放在自己臉上的女人感到震怒，不禁捏著拳頭燒起業火。  
  
本來顧及她是個大戶人家千金，多少還替她留幾分面子，以免給人笑話，才沒有把殺人未遂的罪名硬扣上去。  
現在連這種低賤羞恥的行為都做得出來，看來因為不必要的憐憫，想要幫她維護的形象，也已經被本人拋在腦後，何必為她瞎操心？  
  
安娜用力推開漢絲，斥責道：「你從現在開始自唱詩班成員中除名！而且是我安德森家與音樂廳的拒絕往來戶！以後就是想要來聽曲，我也不會賣票給你！滾出去！我永遠都不想再看到你！」  
  
漢絲驚訝地望著安娜，都做到這樣了，子爵竟然還無動於衷，甚至似乎引起了反效果，令她焦急地說：「子、子爵大人，我只是想要跟您賠罪！求您不要這樣！」  
「把衣服穿好，給我滾得遠遠的！我不希望你弄髒這個音樂殿堂！現在就給我滾！」  
  
安娜幾乎要把怒火都噴上漢絲的臉，漢絲懼怕地拾起斗篷，踉蹌地摔出辦公室，在地面攀爬著，趕緊用斗篷遮住身體。  
  
此時正好踏上舞台的艾莎，遠遠看見了赤身露體的漢絲，不禁瞠目結舌，立刻閃身躲進一旁的布幕中，為自己所見的景象感到震撼，胸口急急狠狠地敲。  
不久前才平撫的心緒，在瞬間被衝擊所亂。  
焦慮燒在腳底，冷汗在背後擴開，她完全不能接受那一瞬所見的光景。  
  
漢絲落著斗大的淚，怨懟地說：「您怎麼忍心這樣對我！嗚嗚，我只是對您一片真心，居然⋯⋯過份，太過分了！哇啊——！」  
她遮蓋住赤裸的身體，大哭著飛奔出了音樂廳，就如同前一晚那樣。  
  
艾莎摀著嘴不敢出聲，看來在那個辦公室裡的人，應該就是子爵無誤。  
不到兩小時後就要舉行複試，自己也必須去面對那個崇高的存在。  
  
──然後被像那樣對待嗎⋯⋯？  
  
艾莎的眼眶滑出淚珠。  
  
原來是這樣。  
她始終覺得漢絲的聲音比不過其他幾位團員，可是每回總能見到她的名字出現在榜上。  
  
原先艾莎認為，是因為漢絲打壓其他女孩，害大家不敢參加徵選。  
如今看來，是只要願意對子爵投懷送抱，就可以保證得到出場機會吧。  
  
「竟然⋯⋯竟然是這樣的一位大人！」  
  
她將一概美好的幻想全部打碎，天真地想著這裡是僅存的，唯一認真對待音樂的聖殿，誰想到骨子裡卻髒臭不堪。  
  
——為這樣的人唱歌，就是在糟蹋自己！  
  
艾莎失望地嘆了一口，沒有走進休息室，就這麼返回家中，將自己關了起來。

＊

安娜坐在觀眾席上，緊鎖的眉眼盯著牆上時鐘猛瞧。  
  
十一點四十三分。  
  
超過快要兩個鐘頭了，那個人卻沒有現身複試。  
其他團員也都已經入席，等著觀賞精湛演出，卻遲遲不見資優生踏進音樂廳，每個人都在面面相覷。  
  
凱猶豫了一會，懦懦地出聲道：「子爵大人？」  
「嗯？」安娜只是應了一聲，視線黏著鐘面上的指針。  
「呃，您還要繼續等嗎？是不是讓其他成員先開始演出比較好呢？」  
  
他這麼一說，安娜的臉色又更加難看了些。但她沒有發脾氣，只是思量再三，最終點頭同意。  
凱接著便唱名安排今天測驗的團員，盡快趕在結束時間以前，讓大家全部演唱完畢。  
  
下午五點，團員們便紛紛離去音樂廳，安娜卻還黏在位子上不肯起身，神色中透出無比的執著。  
  
凱說道：「子爵大人，您⋯⋯不離開嗎？」  
「距離今天過完還有六個多小時，成員沒有測驗完，我就不走。」  
  
這麼說即是要等待尚未報到的艾莎。  
雖然她排定的測驗時間已過，但理論上要等今日最後一秒結束，才能正式宣布她放棄複試權力。  
  
「可是⋯⋯說不定艾倫戴爾小姐是遇上急事，您難道要一直等下去？」  
「我相信她對歌唱的熱情，可以排除萬難，所以我要等。」安娜起身說道：「我先回辦公室，你不用陪我等。這件事我自己作主，凱先生可以先去休息了。」  
凱點點頭，說道：「如果您擔心艾倫戴爾小姐的話，不妨查查她家的通訊紀錄吧。我先告辭了！」  
  
凱知道子爵特別關心艾莎，她臉上也並非憤怒，只是滿滿的不解與憂慮。  
  
難道真的有什麼不可抗力阻礙著她？  
會不會又是漢絲去幹了什麼壞勾當？  
或者家裡出了差錯？  
  
安娜坐在辦公桌前，花了好幾個小時在胡思亂想，轉眼間便已經是月兒高掛的深夜。  
  
晚間十點四十分。  
安娜已經坐如針氈，其實唱詩班團員的通訊錄就在桌上角落，她的視線也不斷在那裡徘徊，但就是在等著一個期盼。  
可能五分鐘後就會有人來敲門，也或是十分鐘。  
實際上，已經過了二十分鐘也沒發生這種事，安娜焦慮地敲著桌面。  
  
只剩一個小時，艾莎就得棄權了。  
  
想到這裡，安娜再也忍不住，動手翻開團員資料，找到了艾莎的連繫方式，拿起話筒正要按轉數字鈕時竟然發現，她沒有填寫電話號碼。  
  
「啊啊啊，我要瘋了！為什麼沒有電話！」  
安娜激動地拍著桌子，把話筒掛回去，繞著書桌走了好幾圈。  
  
十一點十分。  
安娜立刻抽起廢紙張，迅速寫下艾莎家裡的地址，套上外衣快步走出音樂廳。  
  
按住址來看，就算是慢慢晃悠著散步，也一定能在二十分鐘內到達她家，為什麼等了超過十二小時都沒有出現？  
  
她抱著還在發疼的肚子，拄著拐杖挨家挨戶地找，最後在商街口的彎道上，尋到了一間用木柱和鐵皮搭建的小屋。門外屋簷底下，掛著刻了靴子圖樣的木牌。  
艾莎說過父親是個鞋匠，看來應該就是這裡沒錯。  
  
雖然已經是萬籟無聲的深夜，看這種黑漆漆的模樣也知道，這戶人家一定睡下了，但安娜還是因著急迫而用力敲著門板。  
約莫半晌，裡頭有了一點微弱的燈火亮起，腳步聲逐漸靠近。  
那扇簡陋的鐵門往一旁滑去，裡頭探出一雙疑惑的眼睛，那份流轉的抑鬱縈繞其中，再沒有第二人擁有這雙美麗的目光了。  
  
「啊！」  
安娜一見到她立刻鬆懈揪緊的胸口。  
  
艾莎扶在門邊，有些茫然地望著來人，問道：「請問有什麼事嗎？」  
安娜被這純真的問題給弄得哭笑不得，急道：「這不是在家嗎！真是的⋯⋯你為什麼沒有來參加複試？知不知道我等你等了多久啊！」  
  
艾莎聽見那熟悉的聲音，視線在安娜身上復又掃過一遍，在漸大的眼眶中，認出這張有些改變的容貌。  
  
「你⋯⋯你是安納嗎？」  
  
——真的有和清潔工差那麼多嗎？  
  
安娜低頭瞧瞧自己，覺得應該沒什麼分別才是，回應道：「對，是我！」  
擔憂全都寫在艾莎面上，她趕緊迎向安娜四處觀察，問道：「你還好嗎？傷勢怎麼樣？我聽說很嚴重，你怎麼就出院了呢！」  
安娜擺擺手，說道：「那不重要！今天可是複試，你為什麼沒有到場？你知道現在幾點了嗎？再過三十五分鐘，你就得棄權了啊！」  
艾莎也是堅決地推開這個問題，說道：「那也不重要！你是不是偷偷溜出來的？既然傷那麼重，為什麼不乖乖休息？」  
「怎麼會不重要！快跟我去音樂廳，現在還來得及！」  
  
安娜拉著艾莎，硬牽起她走，但艾莎連忙停了步，反過來攔住安娜，抗拒地說：「我不要去！我不想參加什麼複賽了⋯⋯。」  
安娜訝然說道：「為什麼！？你不是很愛唱歌嗎？不是期待著可以上去表演嗎？我們說好要一起登台啊！」  
「對不起，我辦不到⋯⋯。我不想站在那個舞台上，我不想再跨進那個音樂廳。對不起，安納。對不起⋯⋯！」  
「這⋯⋯你到底怎麼了？是不是又遇上了麻煩？還是漢絲・魏斯特迦德又來找你的碴？」  
  
聽見那個名字，艾莎腦中便浮現早晨那個不堪入目的畫面。  
她隨即閉起眼搖晃著腦袋，握緊安娜的掌說道：「我沒事。但是安納，可以的話，請你不要再跟子爵大人來往了，我好害怕他會帶壞你⋯⋯。」  
「⋯⋯帶壞？那是什麼意思？」  
艾莎說道：「你我都是被蒙在鼓裡，原來子爵竟是那樣心思齷齪不堪的人，我不想為了那樣的人唱歌！」  
安娜啞著口，沒想到竟會從艾莎的口中得來如此評語，愕然地問：「艾莎，你是不是誤會了什麼？」  
「今天早上我親眼看見魏斯特迦德小姐從他的辦公室跑出來，還⋯⋯還全身衣不蔽體的。」  
安娜愣道：「你看見了？」  
  
所以漢絲・魏斯特迦德特意選擇那個時間來添亂，就是為了這一點？  
  
安娜想起遇襲的那一晚，漢絲確實問過艾莎複試的時間，原來她竟是打著如意算盤，從頭到尾都只為了要阻撓艾莎參加複試！  
  
安娜氣得牙癢癢的，更沒意料艾莎會產生這麼大的誤解。  
  
艾莎聞言，拉著安娜問道：「難道你也知情？」  
「我是知情，但完全不是你所想的那樣！」  
「不然會是什麼？我聽見魏斯特迦德小姐在哭泣啊。」

安娜扶著艾莎的臉，無比認真地說：「你聽好，我就是子爵！安德森軍尉世家第八代子爵，那個音樂廳的擁有者！」  
艾莎緩緩聚攏眉頭，怔然道：「⋯⋯什麼？」  
「我就是子爵本人！我承認假裝清潔工是我有錯在先，但那是因為我在清理自己的辦公室，一出來就看到你了嘛！我全身髒兮兮的，又穿得很隨便，可是你也知道我⋯⋯我就是很喜歡你嘛！我不想讓你看見這麼不修邊幅的樣子，才會那樣扯謊。」  
艾莎卻默默地集起淚水，問道：「你⋯⋯就是子爵？今天早上待在那個辦公室裡的人？」  
「對。所以說⋯⋯」  
  
啪！  
  
一個清亮的響聲劃破長夜，安娜只覺得側臉一陣麻，接著便是猛烈襲來的刺痛和灼燙。  
  
艾莎輕喘著，帶著淚狠狠地在安娜面上揮了一巴掌，眼裡盛裝了滿溢的傷心和憤怒。  
安娜扶著臉，在那陣陣耳鳴中，呆望著看來心碎極了的艾莎。  
  
「你居然⋯⋯！」艾莎渾身顫抖，淚痕不斷地劃，哭泣道：「你還敢欺騙我！？表面上說那些好聽話，背地裡卻在做那樣的事！虧我那麼地⋯⋯！」  
她哽咽著用力地推在安娜的肩頭。  
「你怎麼可以⋯⋯怎麼可以⋯⋯！！」她吁出苦澀的氣息，心痛地瞪著安娜說道：「我對你失望透了！我要退出唱詩班，不再是那裡的一份子！」  
艾莎語畢便步進家中，將鐵門牢牢鎖上。  
  
安娜只是傻傻地站在路邊，半個字也說不出口，就那麼在夜風裡呆立了一個鐘頭，接著才緩慢地走回音樂廳。  
  
【待續】


	4. 閉幕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 短篇完結！

清晨六點半，凱便已經趕往音樂廳，焦急的神情像是快要發心臟病了。  
他手裡捏著數份報紙，往子爵辦公室走去。  
那扇門敞開著，因此凱便逕自入內，一看到安娜便忙著開口。  
  
「子爵大人！大事不好了，請您過目這些早報⋯⋯噢、我的天！？」凱直盯著安娜的面門，愕然地問：「那張俊俏的臉蛋上，怎麼會掛著兩個黑眼圈？您該不會是徹夜等著艾倫戴爾小姐，都沒睡吧？」  
  
只見安娜把手按在左頰上，被汙黑所包圍的眼眶裡，是茫然渙散的無神目光，視線定在室內的某個角落，聽到聲音才慢吞吞地轉過來望向凱。  
  
「大人？」  
「⋯⋯啊？」  
凱在她眼前揮揮手，說道：「子爵大人，您該不會也看見早報了吧？怎麼會成這個樣子？」  
  
「⋯⋯那算是在吃醋嗎？」  
安娜沒頭沒腦地喃喃自語，看樣子並未清醒似的。  
  
凱急得滿頭大汗，說道：「唉呀，我不曉得您怎麼了，但是請您先看看這些早報吧！您上頭條了啊！」  
安娜眨眨眼，瞳中這才點起些微光芒，問道：「頭條？什麼頭條？」  
「這⋯⋯唉！我實在是連唸都唸不出口，您自己看吧！」  
  
安娜接過報紙，只見頭版就是自己斗大的名字，一旁甚至還有在軍中時拍攝的黑白照片，標題則寫著「安納・安德森子爵始亂終棄」，副抬頭則是「與知名千金漢絲・魏斯特迦德發生關係，發現懷孕卻提出分手，罪不可恕」。  
  
「⋯⋯什麼？」  
安娜反覆看了數次，似乎這時才搞懂，報上的主角是自己。  
  
凱搖著頭，陸續將數份報紙放在桌面。  
「這份也是，這份也是，幾乎所有早報都報導了這則新聞！其實昨天的晚報，就已經有某家報社先刊了獨家！我是今天早上才知道這件事的！您說可不可惡，竟然寫這種新聞！還好您沒出去，外面已經有許多報社記者在等您了呀！」  
  
「晚報⋯⋯？」安娜視線又開始游移，說道：「該不會是看了晚報，所以才那麼生氣？」  
「子爵大人？」  
「也就是說，這果然是⋯⋯」  
  
安娜又撫上臉頰，呆滯數秒後，竟裂開嘴笑了出來。  
  
「子爵大人！都什麼時候了，您怎麼還笑得出來！？」  
安娜不知陶醉在什麼妄想裡，呆笑著說道：「因為發現了一件好事啊。哎呀，我的春天終於到了呢⋯⋯。」  
凱差點要哭出來了，說道：「大人！現在都已經快秋天了，怎麼會是春天呢？天啊，您該不會是看到報導之後氣瘋了，連季節都搞不清嗎？」  
「嗯？沒有啊。哈哈哈，我再沒有比現在更好的時候了！」安娜得意地笑著點頭，自語道：「哼哼，這就是愛情的確認！」  
「子爵大人，我拜託您先想想辦法吧！這不僅破壞您的名聲，還會影響到音樂會啊！」  
安娜始終是一派輕鬆的樣子，問道：「凱先生，你最清楚了，我有可能讓任何一個女人懷孕嗎？」  
「這怎麼可能？那分明是天方夜譚啊！」  
「那就對啦，急什麼啊。」安娜看看時鐘，說道：「麻煩你去告訴那些記者，十點整，我會在音樂廳大門召開記者會，請來越多記者越好。還有，事件的女主角漢絲・魏斯特迦德小姐，也請她務必到場。」  
「您準備做什麼呢？」  
「抓賊啊。」

＊

還差了三分鐘才到十點，音樂廳前便擠滿了大批記者與圍觀群眾。  
  
漢絲已經到場了，在場邊哭哭啼啼，當然也都是靠藥水滴出來的。  
在她身邊還有她的父親陪伴，他是個地方土財主，只是投資成功賺了不少錢，便自詡為貴族世家，其實不過就是一代爆發戶，身上並沒有流淌貴族的血統。  
若不是因為有錢，他也娶不到整天嫌棄他髮量稀少，肚子肥大的老婆。  
父女倆同樣都喜歡以鼻子看人，眉梢就像心中那番狂妄自大一樣走高，傲氣逼人。  
  
鎂光燈閃成一片星海，都在捕捉漢絲落淚的每一個畫面。  
下個瞬間，所有鏡頭對準音樂廳正門，安娜和凱一同走出門外，來到臨時設置的講台前站定。  
所有記者蜂湧上前，七嘴八舌地爭相發問時，凱向一旁的警衛示意，警衛立刻吹響哨音。  
記者們就像是乖巧的童子軍，立刻被突如其來的尖銳哨聲給截斷語句，閉上嘴巴安靜下來。  
  
安娜踏上前先行了個禮，隨即朗聲說道：「早安，我是安德森子爵。現在針對多家報社頭條要文出面做澄清，但是，我很忙，沒時間陪你們瞎耗，所以我不開放任何問答時間，做完說明立刻結束記者會。」  
她往旁看向那個罪魁禍首，話都還沒說出口，漢絲便立刻大聲號哭。

漢絲的父親擋在女兒身前，向安娜說道：「我女兒被你這個花心大蘿蔔傷得太深了！因此由我來跟你⋯⋯」  
「我不要，我拒絕！請令千金親自上來與我對質！我時間很趕，請你立刻過來，漢絲・魏斯特迦德小姐！」  
  
漢絲父親根本還沒說完，氣勢馬上被真正的貴族所壓過，漢絲暗自責怪起沒用的老爸，哭著走上講台。  
  
「嗚嗚，你們看這個人多冷酷無情！我⋯⋯」  
安娜又一次打斷人家，說道：「魏斯特迦德小姐，我一分一秒都不想跟你有再多牽扯，少說其他廢話！」  
  
記者們瘋狂捕捉盛怒的子爵肖像，飛快地在紙上抄寫字句，漢絲則在那燒得旺盛的惱火旁噤聲。  
  
安娜質問：「我請問你，何以對我做出不實的指控？」  
漢絲哼的一聲，搶過父親手中的文件，舉過桌前讓記者們看清楚，說道：「這是醫生開立的證明書，上頭是我已經懷孕兩周的紀錄，就是子爵大人的孩子！」  
  
安娜挑著眉望向那張單據，嘴角翹著戲謔的弧度。  
  
——沒想到連這種東西也敢拿出來，果真是連自己的清白都不顧了呢。  
  
眾人見子爵竟然嘴角帶笑，鎂光燈喀嚓喀嚓的連聲狂催。  
  
安娜搖頭說道：「你確定真的是我讓你懷孕的嗎？」  
漢絲再度使用淚眼攻勢，指著安娜說道：「就是你！你要了我，結果卻因為我懷孕而反悔，根本是鐵石心腸的男人！我也不求什麼，只要你肯娶我為妻，這一切不就了結嗎？是你害一切演變至此的！」  
  
早就覺得她演這種角色一定很合適，偏偏就是不願意好好精進歌藝，就愛搞這些有的沒的烏龍鬧劇。  
  
安娜嘆了口氣，接著向記者們說道：「剛才她說的話，你們都聽見了吧？現在換我進行反論。我根本就不可能，也沒辦法讓她懷孕。因為我根本就不是男人！」  
「什⋯⋯什麼！？」  
  
漢絲差點咬著舌頭，記者們也是一頭霧水，全場一陣譁然，低語聲不斷。  
  
安娜滿意地看著滿場的反應，喚道：「凱先生。」  
「是。」  
  
凱交給安娜一只牛皮紙袋，她抽出一份文件，高舉在身前說道：「這是具有官方鋼印的文件，絕對不可能作假。雖然這等於公開我的隱私，但是為了我本人，以及安德森家的名譽，我願意犧牲一點點個人的資訊，來證明我的清白。我不可能當著各位的面脫下衣服讓大家觀賞，所以請各位看清楚這份文件。我的本名是安娜・蘿絲・安德森，是個貨真價實的女人！」  
  
漢絲也探出頭扶在桌面，側眼盯著那份證明，看見性別欄上印著清晰的「F」字樣時，猛然倒吸了口氣，摀著嘴不可置信地望向安娜。  
所有相機的鏡頭，都對準了安娜手中的資料，將內容詳實地映照在底片膠卷中。  
  
安娜說道：「還在軍中時，我確實為了遮掩性別，所以對外放出謠言說自己是男人。不過也對啦，我就是愛穿男裝到處亂走，稍微隨性了點，舉止不那麼秀氣可愛，被誤會是十有八九的事。但是，拿此來大作文章的人，是不是有些過分？我不知道魏斯特迦德小姐是如何幻想出來的，總之我以此證明，我不會是她腹中孩子的父親，所以她剛才那番話全是不實指控！」  
  
漢絲張著口啞然失聲，就像在演默劇似的，開闔著嘴唇，不曉得在叨唸些什麼，卻聽不見半點聲音。  
  
安娜相當有興趣地盯著漢絲手中的懷孕檢驗，說道：「魏斯特迦德小姐，還是說你也搞不清楚，讓你有身孕的男人是誰？哎呀⋯⋯沒想到你是這樣的女人。」  
  
記者們將矛頭指向漢絲，紛紛問著孩子父親的下落，漢絲甚至在某些人的口中聽見「蕩婦」這個字眼，那是她生平最痛恨的稱呼，急忙將這份造假的懷孕報告撕毀。  
不再需要靠藥水來輔助演技，漢絲大聲哭道：「不是！不是！我不是那種女人！這是假的，我沒有懷孕！我還很純潔！絕對沒有發生過那種荒唐的事情！」  
  
記者們逮到關鍵字眼，立即寫下「指控子爵之事全是作假」、「使用假造證據控訴子爵，背德的女人」。  
  
安娜拿出另外一份報告，說道：「現在換我控訴魏斯特迦德小姐，殺人未遂的罪名。周五晚間，我獨自一人待在音樂廳辦公，這位魏斯特迦德小姐持刀闖入並企圖殺害我，致使我側腹留下長達八公分的傷口，就在這裡。」  
  
安娜解開背心的金色鈕釦，撩起襯衫將繃帶鬆開，移去沾著藥膏的紗布，露出纏著縫線且仍舊泛紅的細長刀疤。  
許多民眾馬上不忍地移開視線，更多的是大聲斥責漢絲的人，仔細看看連唱詩班成員都來了，無一不是在大肆撻伐那個做賊喊抓賊的女人。  
  
漢絲父親逼近女兒身後，低聲道：「乖女兒，我怎麼沒聽說過這件事？」  
「我⋯⋯我⋯⋯！」  
  
安娜放下衣衫，說道：「漢絲・魏斯特迦德屢次向本音樂廳唱詩班成員施暴，擾亂秩序及安寧。我已經多次警告，她卻屢勸不聽，還公開用這種方式詆毀我的名聲。因此，我決定以重傷害罪，毀謗罪，殺人未遂逃逸罪，暴力罪等多項罪名，向漢絲・魏斯特迦德提出告訴！」  
  
「哇啊啊啊──！」漢絲崩潰地抱頭吼叫，蹲在地上痛哭失聲，搖著一旁父親的腳，哀求道：「爸爸，救我！我不要坐牢！我不要被關起來！」  
她的父親已經連話都說不出來了，全身冷汗淋漓。  
這麼一搞就都玩完了，好不容易穩定的家業，已經能夠預見崩壞的未來，和女兒相比他才是更該悲泣的人。  
  
安娜接著指向在場的記者們，說道：「我明明是受害者，卻要特地在這裡告訴你們，我不是加害人，簡直是荒謬至極！我本來打算連同所有刊登這則新聞的報社一起控告，但是你們有一個挽救的機會。向我本人，以及我的音樂廳刊登道歉啟事，不但要立刻更正這篇新聞的錯誤，還得免費替下個月十號的音樂會做滿版宣傳廣告。只要我沒在今天的晚報看見這些，明天就正式對你們提出控訴！」  
  
安娜說完便轉身離去，將場面留給憤怒的群眾。  
人們開始向漢絲扔擲今天的報紙，甚至是廚餘垃圾。  
記者們更像是要舉行公審似地，將她團團圍住，疾言厲色地批評她，竟膽敢偽造假證據來汙衊尊貴的子爵。  
  
凱回頭向那混亂的場合望了一眼，跟著安娜返回音樂廳，命令警衛擋下那些想採訪子爵的記者。  
  
「噢，真是心情暢快！」凱難得激動地笑著，忍不住在步伐中跳了幾下，稱讚道：「子爵大人，雖然我總是禁止您到處在人們心中縱火，但剛才的樣子真是帥呆了！」  
安娜揚起顎，說道：「哼，那還用說。」  
「我想這件事到此便終結了。但是⋯⋯艾倫戴爾小姐該怎麼辦？」  
「密切注意午後發售的晚報，只要有刊登剛才所說的內容，就全部買下兩份。一份給我，一份送去她家。然後查出昨晚刊登獨家新聞的報社，看看他們的競爭報社是誰。買下這間競爭報社的股權，還有一份滿版廣告。」  
「要放置音樂會的廣告嗎？」  
「不，放上一段訊息，以我為署名。」  
凱歪著頭問道：「這是為了什麼？」  
安娜拉開露出白齒的笑。  
  
「愛情的再確認。」

＊

晚飯前，商街紛紛打烊。  
在彎道上的鞋店，老闆娘將拆卸式的鐵門裝回滑軸上，準備打烊歇業。鞋匠則在客廳，收拾著工作時使用的大小器具。  
廚房裡，女兒正在準備晚餐，簡陋的煙囪排出裊裊白絮。  
  
凱推著一輛小板車，上頭用繩索綁著一捆捆剛才印刷發行的晚報，按照地址來到這間小鞋店外頭。  
正要關上門的老闆娘見到他，立刻抱著歉意跨出門外，說道：「這位客人，很抱歉我們已經歇業了，勞駕您明日再來。」  
  
凱馬上回禮，彷彿能在這位女士身上，看見那個女孩的影子。  
  
「晚上好，女士。我並非是為了修鞋而來。是這樣的，有一位大人買下了這一車報紙，是今日的第一刊晚報。那位大人希望令千金能夠抽空過目這些報紙，因此讓我送過來府上，還請您幫忙收下。」  
老闆娘問道：「是要給我們家艾莎的嗎？」  
「是的。」  
「方便請教是哪位大人嗎？」  
「令千金看過就會知曉的，那麼就麻煩您了。」  
「好的，謝謝。」  
  
伊杜娜將台車拉進屋內，丈夫安格納好奇地觀望著，問道：「那是什麼？」  
「今天的晚報。我也不是很清楚，好像是某位大人指名要給小雪蟲的。」  
艾莎脫下圍裙，走來客廳說道：「爸、媽，可以吃飯了。」  
伊杜娜向她招招手，指著那車報紙說道：「小雪蟲，這些記得待會拿回房間去。」  
「那是什麼？」  
「剛才有一位先生送來的，他看起來有點面熟。他說這些晚報，是某位大人特意指示要給你看的呢。」  
「大人⋯⋯？」  
  
艾莎腦中即刻浮現了唯一的一個可能人選，但是在想起昨日所見以後，立刻不悅地讓那疊報紙離開視野。  
「那個擺著就好，先來吃飯吧。」  
  
那堆在台車上的報紙，原封不動地擺了一天。

＊

隔日下午，和母親一同將市集裡的花攤收好，艾莎挽著母親的手臂一起慢慢走回家。  
  
沒有到音樂廳唱歌時，她都會陪同媽媽經營花店，幫忙剪枝包裝。  
母親的手腕因為長年使用剪刀，已經開始出現發炎的後遺症。  
如果沒有替她分擔，母親有時晚上甚至會痛得必須吃止痛藥才能安睡。  
  
家門前，父親剛送走最後一位客人。  
他手裡握著捏皺的報紙，用富有油墨的紙張來擦拭皮鞋再好不過，可以取代昂貴的鞋油，讓鞋子像是新買的一樣乾淨閃亮。  
  
看見女兒回來，安格納以下顎指指門邊的台車，問道：「小雪蟲，那疊報紙不看的話，就讓我用吧？」  
「嗯，爸爸儘管用光沒關係。」  
  
艾莎只是瞥去一眼，便匆匆掠過報紙堆，沒有多停留半秒鐘，接著便跨進廚房，開始準備晚餐。  
  
太陽完全西沉，門外開始下起雨來。  
由於房屋是鐵皮搭建的，因此只要遇上雨天就會非常吵耳，但一家三口在這裡也住了數年，早已習慣這種噪音，聽久了也就成為催眠的聲響。  
  
安格納在餐桌上蓋好報紙，將流理台邊已經完成的料理捧過去。  
伊杜娜幫忙分夾著肉片和馬鈴薯進每個人的餐盤，艾莎把最後兩道燉菜也端上桌，讓母親均分以後，便開始了一如往常的晚膳時間。  
  
「嗯，今天的肉汁味道很棒呢！」伊杜娜稱讚道。  
「哪比得上媽媽煮的啊。」艾莎笑著撒嬌，替母親多撈了些肉汁，淋在約克夏布丁上。  
安格納一邊撈著盤中的烤豆，說道：「還是豆子好吃，又脆又滑、哇！」  
圓滾滾的豆粒彈出盤外，他趕緊伸手捏起來放入嘴裡。  
「爸爸，掉到紙上就不要吃了，報紙很髒的。」  
「我馬上就撿起來了嘛，一顆豆子也不能浪費啊。」安格納邊說邊盯著沾上油水的紙面，搖頭嘆道：「唉，這年頭女孩家也犯罪坐牢，實在是不檢點。嗯⋯⋯？魏斯特迦德？小雪蟲，那個家中很有錢的小姐，就是也在你們唱詩班的那位，是不是叫做漢絲？」  
艾莎沉了面色，說道：「是沒錯，為什麼偏要提她⋯⋯。」  
「不是啊，這⋯⋯」安格納掛上老花眼鏡，指著報紙說道：「這上面寫說，她因為殺人未遂等多項罪名，被判了二十年刑期呢！有錢人幹什麼，都不照王法了呢。」  
「殺人未遂？」艾莎愣道：「爸，你是不是看花了眼？」  
「沒有啊，我戴著眼鏡呢！」他指著報紙說道：「上頭說她不單殺人未遂，還犯下重傷害、偽造文書、公開毀謗貴族等等罪行。這麼乖張！」  
  
艾莎提在嘴邊的湯匙一頓，耳朵捕捉到父親話中的關鍵字眼，讓她注意力完全被吸引而去。  
  
「你剛才說什麼？」  
「嗯？我看看⋯⋯『法官依據殺人未遂、偽造文書、公開毀謗貴族、重傷害罪等案，開庭審理漢絲・魏斯特迦德之諸項犯行。經安德森子爵控告，罪證確鑿，判處二十年有期徒刑。』」  
艾莎心口急敲，問道：「這是從那堆報紙疊抽出來的嗎？」  
「是啊。」  
  
艾莎放下餐具離開了桌邊，立刻拉開鐵門。  
外頭的雨勢漸大，孤伶伶靠在牆邊的台車已經被雨打濕，上頭載著的數疊報紙，已經上頁貼著下頁，濕濕黏黏地糊在一塊，想必是父親忘記要挪進室內。  
艾莎趕緊將它們拿進客廳，一張一張小心翼翼地分開來。  
最上面一份已經被父親動過，因此首張頭版消失無蹤，她再看去第二份報紙，雖然雨水讓字跡全部糊在一塊，標題的大字卻仍舊清晰。  
  
「魏斯特迦德家門醜聞，證實安德森子爵清白」。  
  
幾乎每一份報紙都是如此開場，不只一次提及安德森子爵遭到不實指控，還曾受漢絲・魏斯特迦德持刀攻擊，差點發生性命危險。  
並且，子爵在記者會上公開了自己實為女兒身，並未對漢絲・魏斯特迦德做出半點踰矩行為，更不可能造成她懷孕。  
而漢絲・魏斯特迦德因殺人未遂，被判二十年刑期，自下月起始服刑。  
  
艾莎怔怔地看過一篇又一篇報導，顫抖的指節，明示她此刻內心的激動。  
她在那份報紙底下，發現一張被撕碎的紙片，內容幾乎都消失了，只留著短短的一行字。  
  
「安娜・安德森」。  
  
艾莎著急地翻著報紙堆，想要看看上面寫了什麼，卻只在每家報社的全版廣告中，發現音樂會的宣傳，但這卻不是她所要找的。  
  
跑回飯廳，她拉著父親問道：「你今天用來擦鞋的報紙都丟了嗎？」  
「不在那台車上嗎？」  
「我是問你撕掉的地方。」  
「喔，在客廳角落的垃圾袋裡。」  
  
艾莎又快步回去客廳，將垃圾袋裡的東西全倒了出來，把所有紙團攤開，像拼圖一樣，盡量將破碎的紙片組合起來，把模糊但還尚能夠閱讀的文字看過一遍，不禁哽咽出聲。  
  
“Are you going to Frozen Lake Fair？  
Flour, eggs, milk, syrup made of wine.  
Remember me to one who lives there.  
She once was a true love of mine.”  
  
雖然內容完全不同，但一看就知道這是仿製《Scarborough Fair》所做的短詞。  
  
在別人看來也許是滑稽幽默的改編，唯獨艾莎知道那究竟代表了什麼。  
  
她撫著皺摺紙面上印著的，刺在胸口的那個名字，跪伏在地面低啜。  
掌在那左頰的右手心，現在仍隱隱作痛。  
  
艾莎知道，那一晚，安娜沉默著在門外停留了好久好久。  
當時就坐在與此刻同一個位置哭泣的自己，其實一直聽著那個腳步聲漸行漸遠。  
  
那個巴掌之後，沒有反駁半個字的呆傻容貌，現在想來是多麼令人糾結。  
  
為什麼她當時不說話？  
是因為覺得不被信任嗎？  
畢竟自己甚至不願給予解釋的機會，還那樣出言詆譭了她和那個音樂廳。  
  
——我不要在沒有那個人的休息室晨練，我不想忘記那把小提琴的旋律，我不要為其他人歌唱，我只想成為那個音樂廳的歌手⋯⋯！  
  
艾莎泣不成聲，起身掠過乾瞪著眼的父母身邊，來到廚房拿出所有材料，迅速地調和麵糊，開火燒燙平底鍋，邊哭邊煎起薄餅，一片片疊在盤中，細心地用布包好，裝進竹籃。  
  
「爸、媽，你們不用等我，自己用飯吧，我會晚一點回來！」  
艾莎匆匆忙忙地拿好傘便離開家門，在雨中疾奔。  
  
「那孩子怎麼啦？」  
「也許⋯⋯終於看見報紙上的訊息了吧。」

＊

艾莎將餐盒勾在手臂上，縮起肩膀夾著雨傘，捏著裙襬飛快地跑著。  
雨滴和噴濺上來的積水翻花成霧，腿邊載著水珠，跟鞋也跑進濕潤的涼意，但她沒有停歇，走著每日最熟悉的路線，越過跨水的石橋，穿梭在高聳的路樹之間。  
  
見到那個人的話，要說些什麼呢？  
先道歉，把那天說的話都收回？  
告訴她，自己把報紙看完了，已經知道事實真相？  
懇求她重新讓自己加入唱詩班，就算不能參加這次的音樂會也無所謂？  
表明自己是因為太在乎，所以才說氣話？  
  
『可是你也知道我……我就是很喜歡你嘛！』  
  
——太過分了，竟然那樣對她說話⋯⋯。  
  
放下身段假扮清潔工的那個人。  
不擺架子親自伴奏的那個人。  
替自己說話，不惜以高貴尊體趴跪在地，忍受屈辱的那個人。  
即使全身包得像麵糰，都不忘記要對自己展現笑容的那個人。  
假裝伴奏，實則測試，破格讓自己進入複試名單的那個人。  
推開富家小姐，選擇把自己做的早餐吞食精光的那個人。  
打破隔閡，讓大家真心相交的那個人。  
肩上搭著小提琴，演奏令人癡迷音樂的那個人。  
差點以為再也見不到的那個人。  
深夜裡受了重傷還特地跑來家中，只為了讓自己趕上考試的那個人。  
  
為什麼她會不相信這麼好的人呢？  
這麼多的優點，比不過一個早晨匆匆瞥見的誤解，還敢說自己很信任人家。  
  
“She once was a true love of mine.”  
  
臉上的不知道是淚還是雨，那個人已經表示得這麼明顯了，甚至不只一次，自己卻完全沒聽進去，還擅自地唾棄，擅自地討厭人家。  
這樣的自己，又和那些捕風捉影的人們有什麼兩樣？  
  
——不，不一樣⋯⋯！  
  
自己絕對不是這樣！  
只是因為不能接受，不能任由那個人與其他女孩親暱交好而無動於衷，不能放手讓那個人走進別人的生命，不能在覺得自己可能被丟下時不哭泣，不能否認那個人在自己心裡是多麼重要。  
  
艾莎跑過市區的三岔口，在那道環狀圍牆之後就是音樂廳，屬於那個人的地方。  
把傘隨意扔在外頭，艾莎奮力推開大門。  
  
陰暗的舞台一角，是來自休息室裡透出的微弱光線。  
她急急奔上舞台，穿過空無一人的休息室，來到那個人專屬的辦公室前，卻瞪眼一愣。  
  
辦公室裡面除了靠牆環繞的幾個高櫃子和沙發以外，辦公桌、椅子都消失無蹤。  
用來擺放小提琴的透明櫥櫃裡也空無一物。  
  
簡直就像是人去樓空似的。  
  
「怎麼會⋯⋯！？」  
  
艾莎腿邊一陣虛軟癱坐在地，看著乾淨空曠的辦公室，就像心口也被掏光了一樣。  
濃烈的虛無感襲來，緊緊地壓迫著呼吸，才發現原來那是一種名為絕望和害怕的情緒。

艾莎捏著衣襟促喘幾口，先有一滴淚漫出眼眶，接著便再也停不下來。  
她掐著心頭肉，苦澀煎熬地大哭起來，在逐漸雄厚的自責與懊惱中，痛苦懺悔。  
  
「為什麼⋯⋯為什麼你不在？怎麼今天就不等我了？是我不對，我願意道歉，但是不要⋯⋯不要丟下我⋯⋯！」  
  
艾莎扶在門邊，讓自己縱情嗚咽。  
成串的話語已經無法準確地咬字，只是將悲苦化作嚎啕傾訴，否則那股刺痛感將會填滿胸腔，然後把心臟炸得粉碎。

「子爵大人，我覺得這種桃木材質也挺好的。」  
「不不，還是檀木好。反正都一樣貴，那也該選香氣重一點的，附加價值比較高。」  
「⋯⋯還真是獨特的見解呢。」

  
  
  
「咦？」  
艾莎耳根一動，抽啜倏然而止，她帶著絲縷鑽進腦中的期盼側臉望去。

  
  
  
安娜一手拄著拐杖，一手拿著傳單，邊走邊擰著眉頭仔細審視內容，凱則跟在一旁幫忙分析。  
  
「檜木也有香氣不是嗎？」  
「檀香比較舒服啊，不然辦公室都是霉味多臭啊，更別說還有我的血味！我的鼻孔、我的喉嚨、我的肺，都快要長出整片香菇森林了！當然要放個自然芬香的⋯⋯」  
  
安娜眼角餘光瞥見休息室深處有個人影，抬眼望去時登即啞了口。  
  
「啊⋯⋯」  
終於見到那個瀟灑颯爽的身姿，艾莎頓時止住了墜入谷底的心緒，像是鬆開緊勒的細弦，張口輕呼一聲。  
  
安娜有些看傻了，她沒料到再次見面時，艾莎會是這麼一副模樣。  
就是漢絲欺負她時，也未曾見她哭過。  
這數日間卻接連著兩回看見她梨花帶淚，還一次哭得比一次嚴重。  
那副無助又絕望的神態，不禁令安娜屏住氣息，跳過復又得以見面的喜悅，擔驚全部湧上腦海。  
  
「艾莎？怎麼了！？」  
  
安娜正要邁步過去，艾莎立刻撐起身，搖搖晃晃地奔過去，張臂撲向安娜懷中。  
安娜忍著痛穩穩接住她，發現環著自己的那雙臂膀漸漸收緊。  
她低頭想查看艾莎到底怎麼了，卻見她將整張面孔都埋進自己胸前，顫抖著不發一語。  
  
凱從短暫的訝異中回神，輕咳一聲，帶著欣然笑意說道：「子爵大人，那麼我就不打擾您了，告辭。」  
  
「什麼！？呃，等⋯⋯！」  
安娜有些慌張地回過頭，但凱已經飛也似地溜走了，她抬著不知該往哪擺的雙手，腦中又開始出現忙亂的雜訊。  
  
──天啊，艾莎抱著我！而且是緊抱！可惡，肚子的傷好痛，但是為什麼這麼開心！我該怎麼辦？我很想抱她，但是我可以抱她嗎？那樣我會高興到瘋掉啊！  
  
「你去哪裡了？為什麼辦公室是空的？你該不會要走了？不做音樂廳老闆了嗎？求求你留下來！讓我再在這裡唱歌，我不想退出唱詩班，我要繼續表演！我⋯⋯我只想在這個音樂廳唱歌，我只要為了你唱歌，請你不要趕我走！」  
艾莎邊哭邊丟出連串疑問與不安，真的深怕安娜會推開她似地扣緊了手臂。  
  
──為了我唱歌？她說要為了我唱歌！我的天，我會不會就這樣幸福到死掉？  
  
安娜徘徊在狂想的腦內宇宙中，興奮地無法言喻。  
  
聽不見安娜的回應，艾莎以為她不肯原諒自己，哭求道：「安娜，對不起！是我不給你機會解釋，是我一廂情願認為你背叛我，我很抱歉對你說那麼多傷人的話！因為我無法忍受你跟別人在一起，我⋯⋯光是想就覺得要瘋了！拜託你，不要丟下我一個人！」  
  
──對不起，上帝！我陣亡了！  
  
安娜以不輸給艾莎的力氣，圈住她的一雙肩頭，雖然怕會將這對瘦弱的天使翅膀壓壞，卻也捨不得鬆手。  
  
「我沒有要走，只是桌椅都沾上血跡洗不乾淨，才決定全部清掉換新的傢俱。」  
「可是⋯⋯可是你的琴也不見了啊！」  
「我只是把琴送去樂器行保養而已。」  
「⋯⋯你真的沒有要走？」  
「我還要辦音樂會呢，哪走得開啊。」  
  
艾莎想起音樂會又是一陣悲從中來，說道：「我很後悔自己說要退出唱詩班。我知道考試時間已經過了，但是⋯⋯可不可以讓我在後面合音就好？或者至少不要開除我，讓我繼續待在這裡可以嗎？」  
「啊？在後面合音？你覺得你可以在後面合音嗎？」  
艾莎哽咽出聲，哀求道：「我知道自己說了很差勁的話，可是那不是我的本意，只是很痛心⋯⋯。我只要能夠留在唱詩班就好了，音樂會不出場也沒關係，拜託你！」  
安娜笑出聲來，說道：「你不出場怎麼會有看頭？再說我那麼喜歡你，怎麼可能只讓你唱合音？把你丟在後面合音，簡直是暴殄天物！你要害我被雷劈啊？」  
艾莎收住淚水，退開來認真地望著安娜，問道：「這、這麼說⋯⋯？」  
安娜伸手擦去她的淚痕，笑道：「你當然沒有被除名，還是唱詩班的一員。本來呢，是今天要舉行再複試的，因為種種原因就被延到了明天。如果你還願意多跑一趟，參加明天的再複試，你一定可以順利參演音樂會。畢竟我是老闆，我說了算！」  
  
艾莎咬著唇，感動地注視眼前之人，眼眶裡漫著山雨欲來的水氣，不斷點頭。  
「我會來，我一定會來！謝謝你，安娜，謝謝！」  
「嗯⋯⋯雖然你哭起來還是很美，但我看了也會很難過，開心一點嘛。」  
安娜撥順艾莎額前有些紛亂的髮絲，推開她眼角又滑下的幾顆晶瑩水晶，這才笑著點點頭。  
「這樣好多了。」  
  
艾莎破涕為笑，看著這個似乎絲毫不會被挫折給擊倒的人。  
面對那樣大批的媒體群眾還有無妄之災，還是抱持著一貫的態度，繼續扶持著音樂廳，即使受了重傷，還是那麼地為唱詩班著想。  
叫人深深為那種非凡氣度，還有始終如一的溫柔所著迷。  
  
咕咚、咕咚跳著的心臟，被近在咫尺的柔情注視給奪走了七竅。  
安娜逐漸收去笑意，沈醉在交會的視線中，彷彿眼裡再也裝不下其他東西，只為彼此所佔據。  
  
──糟糕，我要窒息了，好美⋯⋯。  
  
安娜緩緩靠向艾莎，將那張白皙的小臉捧住，指腹在她頰邊輕輕刷著。  
艾莎的雙手搭在安娜肩頭，腮邊蓋著兩片紅霞，被蒼芒如炬的目光所擄獲，在足以感受到貼面而來的氣息時，將藏著繾綣戀慕的雙瞳闔上。  
  
安娜幾乎可以細數，那雙眼睫上有幾根長長的捲翹，低下頭將唇往前推去……  
  
咕嚕──！  
  
安娜的肚子滾了好大一聲，就那麼定住動作，飢餓與各種五味雜陳的感受同時竄上腦門。  
  
──啊啊啊啊！我真的很想死啊！明明只差一點點⋯⋯！  
  
「呵呵⋯⋯！」  
艾莎忍不住笑出聲來，安娜則滿臉脹紅，羞憤地說不出話來。  
艾莎靦腆地笑著，說道：「你肚子餓了吧？我帶了食物過來，先坐下來吃吧。」  
  
兩人在茶几旁坐下，艾莎從竹籃中拿出還溫著的捲餅，以及幾個做多了的約克夏布丁，上頭淋著被母親所稱讚的美味肉汁。  
「我出來得匆忙，只來得及準備這些，雖然可能比不上你在家吃的東西，但將就點充飢還是可以的。」  
安娜搖頭說道：「什麼比不上，是根本不能比！怎麼可以用那種東西，來跟你做的料理相提並論！」  
「又要誇張⋯⋯。」  
安娜瞧了瞧旁邊的捲餅，直接用手捏了一片起來，說道：「這道是我點的，我要先吃這個！」  
  
——果然看見廣告了呢。  
  
安娜沾沾自喜地把捲餅塞進嘴裡，滿口充斥著奶香與蛋香，以及來自麵粉的甘醇原味。  
  
艾莎有些介意地說道：「家裡的蘭姆酒正好沒了，我又來不及去買，沒有糖漿，味道會不會太單調？」  
「嗯⋯⋯」  
  
安娜一邊品嚐著捲餅，一邊望向艾莎，嘴邊閃過一抹笑意，伸手將她摟進懷中，將唇吻上她的。  
艾莎在那個短促的親吻之間瞠了目，又是驚訝又是羞赧地呆視著安娜。  
  
吞下捲餅，安娜滿意地點頭道：「這樣就很甜啦！」  
「你⋯⋯！」  
艾莎臊得斷了語句，害羞的視線到處逃竄，但是卻難以掩飾內心的雀躍，輕倚在安娜肩頭細語道：「我喜歡安娜，很喜歡，很喜歡⋯⋯。」  
安娜愉悅地笑著，眉飛色舞地頷著首。  
  
「嗯，嗯！愛情的三度確認！」

＊

隔日所舉行的再複試中，艾莎再次歸隊，令唱詩班團員們個個興高采烈的。  
自從受到漢絲叫唆，割傷艾莎之後便沒有再出現的樂佩，在艾莎的說情下，由安娜核准，讓她重回唱詩班當中，以唱歌來將功贖罪。  
不該來的人當然沒有現身，但是千金幫的其他三位小姐卻痛改前非，相當虛心地主動向安娜表示，願意重新接受評選。  
安娜欣然接受了她們的決定，並未採取連坐法，令她們真誠地悔改。  
  
格爾達老師拿著出自子爵之手，畫得有些潦草的圖示，將團員們按照位置排好，安娜則在觀眾席上走來走去，從各個角度檢視唱詩班的排列位置。  
  
所有成員都被叫上舞台，連並未通過初選的人都被排在隊伍中。  
三個千金被調到後頭去合音，奧拉、米芙、克洛伊、莉莎等人都被換來前方，與艾莎一同站在首排。  
  
安娜看了好一會，終於向格爾達點頭。  
  
拿著今早剛送回的小提琴，安娜來到舞台中央，向大家說道：「各位早安。其實沒有什麼再複試，請大家放鬆心情演唱就好。另外也請大家牢記現在站定的位置，因為這將是音樂會正式表演的陣容。」  
  
眾人先是一愣，尤其原本以為上不了台的奧拉和莉莎更是為之一驚，大家都摀著嘴巴，不可置信地彼此張望。  
  
安娜笑道：「對，不用懷疑，每一位成員都將參與音樂會的演出！我在休息室與各位共處的時候，早已經將獨唱歌手和曲目都決定好了。今天其實是開始進行排練的第一天，接下來將按照音樂會流程彩排。前面五位都是這次擔任獨唱的歌手，請各位給予她們掌聲。」  
  
「啊啊，我可以上台了！我可以獨唱！」  
「我以為我老到永遠都不能上台了⋯⋯！」  
「孩子，你可以跟我一起登台啦！」  
  
幾位差點被埋沒的歌手們驚喜交加地歡呼，給予彼此溫暖的擁抱。  
即使是後方合音的團員，也為了自己能有機會參與喜極而泣。  
  
艾莎則帶著盛開的笑顏，與有榮焉地望向眼前的戀人，在不用言語的視線中互換情意，彼此心照不宣。  
  
「那麼我將首次與各位一同排演，擔任小提琴伴奏。請大家就像在休息室裡同樂一樣，開心地唱，盡情享受音樂！」  
  
格爾達老師點點頭，舉起雙手說道：「第一首請演唱《The Sky And The Dawn And The Sun》，開場獨唱請由首排五位歌手輪替，按我的指揮走。」

＊

小提琴的弦聲悠揚鑽入耳中，背後襯著波動的風鈴清脆響，弦樂團加入陪襯，緩而徐柔的音符載著回聲遊蕩，猶如在一片濛霧中行走。  
  
安娜穿著一身白色燕尾服，緩緩自側邊步入舞台。  
那一式不算標準的裝束少了腰封，襯衫也隨性地一字直劃而下，比男性更加豪氣颯爽，令許多淑女們掩嘴輕呼。做為音樂廳的主人，她甫一登場便立刻得來掌聲。  
  
跟在她身後出場的是五位獨唱歌手，各自在舞台中央站定。  
每一人都穿著素雅的白色連身長裙，像是由一位牽引的使者，帶出居住在雲層之上的天仙們降臨凡間。  
響鼓由小漸大，隆重地介紹這些擁有美妙天籟的天使們出場，鋼琴聲沉沉落下，同時天使們張開金口。  
  
克洛伊，聲調如幼女一般清甜，細緻如絲縷，富有童稚的活潑。  
莉莎則是初為人妻的輕熟，婉約似桐花，帶著忠貞的專致。  
奧拉有母性的慈嚴和煦，淑德像月彎，暗藏春秋的歷練。  
米芙聲調深厚低回，堅毅若韌草，隱隱作盤石支持在後。  
艾莎的嗓音，脫俗於成熟與純真之間，清新猶湖水，不食人間煙火之超凡。  
  
歌曲由夜的沉寂開始，豎琴錚錚點落，描繪眨眼一般閃爍的星光，領航的月暈漸層般滲入黑幕。  
鋼琴聲是那素雅鵝黃不卑不亢的濛亮，吉他蕭瑟如拂過草地的清風，漸響的鼓點，拉出天邊一絲白芒。  
天使們合唱喚醒深睡大地，帶來照耀世間的黎明，讓一度幽暗的視野揭開曙光。  
管笛是晨興的號角，氣氛此時急轉，加入爵士鼓增添白晝的熱鬧與希望，帶出天女們的使者，原來是預告一日之始的太陽王子。  
  
安娜走至舞台中央，拉開一段繽紛非凡的獨奏。  
嘈嘈切切變化萬千的音符，輕快且極其歡欣鼓舞地，挑起所有聽眾心中那份喜悅，讓大家跟著鼓出節奏，拍打律動的心緒飛騰，好像連雙腳也要跟著音樂起舞。  
壓在琴弦上的指頭飛快掠動，安娜掛著自信的笑容，腳底一邊跟上拍點踏著節奏。  
  
此時合唱團成員步上台階，詠唱著不具意義的呼聲，像是從睡夢中醒覺的萬物，各自以不同的語言道早，卻都生氣蓬勃地展開新的一日。  
天際蔚藍旭日當空，生生不息的世界，準備熱烈地迸發出最精彩的光芒。  
  
小提琴忽然突入更加疾快的璀璨風采，也許會直接在琴弦上擦出零星火光。  
安娜專注地盯著琴弦，音調一度拔尖，裂帛般的嘶啞緊湊無礙。  
如同自高聳入雲的天頂，一路展翅俯衝，陡降至地面盤旋，呼嘯而過的隼鷹，一氣呵成！  
  
天使們再度伴著萬物歌唱，牽引著生命邁向火熱的陽光，為他們帶來青春與活力，而萬物則回應著天使的恩典，沐浴在金色的天幕之下，一起高聲讚頌這美好一日的起始，在轟轟烈烈、氣宇軒昂的磅礡中收束。  
  
音樂廳中還在震盪著激昂的回聲時，觀眾們便報以足夠掀翻屋頂的歡呼，讚美著這精采絕倫的霸氣開場。  
  
安娜代替全體歌手向台下致意，隨即便退至後台，立刻準備進行下一曲目。  
場上歌手只留下克洛伊表演獨唱曲，其他幾位都跟在安娜身後一起進了休息室。  
  
凱在布幕後迎接子爵，驚喜地說：「我必須說，這真是近來最成功的一次開場！果然還是得靠子爵大人的無邊魅力啊！你看看，那麼多女士們贈送的花籃，休息室已經快擺不下了！」  
安娜點頭道：「我也覺得很滿意，只有這次你說得很好，我允許你多諂媚一點。」  
  
「噢，子爵，你今天好帥！看看這身白西裝！」  
安娜笑道：「米芙小姐才美呢！我就說穿這件看起來很纖細吧，誰敢說你太高，我就幫你打他。」  
「糟糕，我好像緊張到孩子就快生出來了！」  
「莉莎小姐，你才三個月吧？放輕鬆點，不要動了胎氣。奧拉女士，您今晚很優雅呢！」  
「謝謝你，子爵。這可是圓了我一個夢想呢！」  
「您還有一首獨秀呢，整場都結束之後，再說這話也不遲吧？」  
  
艾莎走來安娜身邊，雙手揹在背後，挑起眉梢，似乎在等帶著什麼。  
安娜偷偷瞧向已經掠過身畔的小姐們，趁隙向她拋去一個眨眼，無聲說道：「你當然是最棒的！」  
艾莎滿意地笑著，裝作若無其事的模樣，跟著眾人一起去梳化。  
  
凱故意輕咳道：「子爵大人，今天很重要喔，可不要顧著兩小無猜就出紕漏。也不要表現得太明顯，否則外面的女士們會發生暴動。」  
安娜白了他一眼，說道：「未免太誇張了吧。我當然是有在注意，但是⋯⋯」她頓了一會，突然雙目發亮地問道：「你不覺得艾莎今天真的很美嗎？我眼光真是太好了，連那件衣服也選得很好！嗯，太棒了，太棒了！」  
  
凱嘆了口氣，自從那一晚之後，這位子爵就像變了個人似的。  
平日倒是沒什麼不同，但只要話題一落到艾莎身上，她就立刻換了張臉，連說話都變得相當直接。  
雖然還是只有在凱面前才這麼自由，不過再如此招搖下去，子爵和女高音的秘戀，很快就會人盡皆知。  
  
「子爵大人，麻煩您收斂一點吧。要是遭到忌妒，會出事的可是艾莎小姐喔。」  
安娜皺著眉，說道：「⋯⋯還是，應該要多給她嘗試一點晚禮服呢？不，不要，還是這種簡單典雅的感覺最適合。」  
這個深陷愛情炫風的子爵看起來根本沒有在聽，凱半放棄地說道：「不過我倒是很訝異，您沒有讓艾莎小姐整場音樂會都出盡鋒頭呢。」  
「我當然很想讓她唱整場，是你叫我不要太明顯，才硬刪掉幾首歌的。反正艾莎一定會紅，不是靠量是靠質取勝的。」  
「好吧，好吧，您的理由真是千奇百怪。不過只要高高興興地辦完音樂會，那就是皆大歡喜呢！」  
  
安娜多變的腦袋裡不知道又在盤算什麼，走向負責照明的燈光師，附耳說道：「雖然還早，但是先提醒你，最後一首歌結束的時候，暗燈時間改成十秒，知道嗎？」  
「是的，子爵大人。」  
  
凱狐疑地盯著她，問道：「子爵大人，您又在打什麼主意？」  
「哼哼，就是一些撲朔迷離的主意。」  
  
安娜踏著輕盈的步伐離去，臉上還帶著怪笑，凱則完全不能理解子爵到底想要表達些什麼。  
  
  
  
曲目編排為獨唱歌手每人各表演兩首，其餘則都與團體一同表演，當中也有兩首都由安娜獨奏的曲目。  
艾莎的獨唱曲包括《Lascia ch’io pianga》以及《Scarborough Fair》。  
  
在報紙刊登出那篇廣告以後，記者們都在繪聲繪影地傳言，子爵留言的對象，就是這位有著驚人歌唱實力的新星女高音。  
  
記者們搶著詢問八卦緋聞，子爵倒是答得避重就輕。  
「那是一種宣傳手法，你們這不是特地來看表演了嗎？」  
  
好像有回答，卻又沒承認，但也並未給出否定答案，讓眾人有如霧裡看花。  
  
  
  
終於到了終場演出，又是必須全體亮相的曲目，歌手們換了一襲晚禮服，讓閉幕的色彩更加絢爛。  
  
米芙是靛藍色的斜肩長澎裙，一側肩上裝飾著碎花，她說這樣才能造成肩膀很窄的假像。  
懷孕的莉莎則偏好喜氣的紅，已經微突的小腹，藏在澎起的裙襬底下，蛋糕裙層襯托出仍舊纖細的上身。  
奧拉不認為她的年紀可以撐起明亮的色彩，因此選了穩重的暗紫色，裙邊搭上抓皺的側襬。  
克洛伊相當在意自己的身型問題，咖啡紅色既不刺眼也不過於黯淡，再加件小外套遮起豐腴的手臂，胖女孩依舊可以美得可人。  
艾莎則穿著安娜特地選過的樣式，沒有多餘裝飾的素面金色紗緞，完全由剪裁去強調她完美的體態。  
  
安娜換上黑色爵衣，把大大小小的勳章全都拔除，讓自己別看起來像是一棵聖誕樹。  
光是那些金穗裝飾的釦子就夠刺眼了，她不需要多餘的東西，阻礙小提琴的演奏。  
  
「噢，子爵大人，您還是適合穿這身爵衣呢！我覺得男人穿起來都還比你遜色。」  
「這就有點像在奉承了，凱先生。」  
「您不是允許我今天誇獎您嗎？」  
安娜調整外袍底下的背心，看著鏡中的自己，問道：「這樣遠看，金色夠明顯嗎？」  
凱退了幾步，推出大拇指說道：「我覺得非常剛好，您不用擔……」他瞄了一眼在身旁整理儀容的小姐們，低聲問道：「大人，您該不會是故意挑給艾莎小姐金色的禮服，好跟她湊成一對吧？」  
安娜堆起滿臉燦笑，拍拍凱的肩頭，說道：「嘿嘿，你很不錯，竟然發現啦！像這種話，我就會說真的是稱讚！很好、很好，結束後我請你喝酒。」  
「您不如請我喝喜酒⋯⋯。」  
「噢，這句更好！多加五瓶，記得啊！」  
凱已經管不住安娜爆走的腦袋，還有總是轉得特別快的想法，甚至有越來越嚴重的趨勢。  
  
安娜迫不及待地去看看艾莎換完裝的模樣，來到她身後盯著全身鏡猛瞧，捏著顎點頭如搗蒜，又是滿臉得意洋洋的。  
艾莎看著鏡中的倒影，不禁噗哧一笑，問道：「你又在高興什麼？」  
「我想不是我眼光好，是你穿什麼都合適，所以很高興。」  
「這樣就很高興嗎？」  
  
——不是我看衣服眼光好，是看人眼光好，太美了，太美了！雖然暫時沒辦法公開，但總要想個辦法告訴大家她是我的。上帝，這個美人我要據為己有，請原諒我的自私！  
  
「嗯，嗯，嗯！」  
安娜腦內的長篇作文，一旦轉換成語句，就完全不是那麼回事，只是一味地點頭。  
  
艾莎笑道：「終於是最後一首歌了。」  
安娜低語道：「你唱這首曲子的時候還不認識我，卻讓我聽了一見鍾情呢，謝謝你參加這個唱詩班。」  
她向鏡中的艾莎笑了笑，隨即便離去準備自己的小提琴。  
艾莎則在怔然中望著安娜的背影，臉頰慢慢地發燙起來。  
  
  
  
  
舞台燈光暗去，由合唱團開頭，人聲首先帶出故事的場景。  
  
《Mo Ghile Mear》，其實講述的是一對分離戀人的故事，但它要訴諸的不是悲情，只是一點小別勝新婚的甜蜜。  
在一個美麗的海岸邊，鼓聲如海濤拍浪，先細響而後雄壯，如同海水撲來腿邊，佳人腳底踩著沙灘，望著遠洋開始想像起思念之人的姿態。  
  
米芙有力的唱腔此刻卻顯得十分溫柔，詢問著不在身邊的那人，是不是也能感受到自己正置身的景色。  
淺淺的弦樂在後方陪襯，既似是在回憶過去同遊時的畫面，又如同在想像那人已經在追隨著自己的足跡，漸漸來到她身邊。  
奧拉能夠安定人心的嗓音，奉勸那人不要留戀於戰場和烽火，而是應該找尋自己內心的渴望，好像就此能夠催眠並且盡早帶回心上人。  
克洛伊稚嫩的聲音，則能令人探詢深藏住的赤子之心，不要光是顧念家國責任，記得還有在掛記他們的存在，希望他們早日回到這個長灘邊。  
  
鐘管樂器吹奏著漸次濃烈的思念，副歌搭入了鋼琴，既撩動心弦又在餘波盪漾，遙思記憶中那人是多麼重要的存在。  
  
三人在舞台上輕點腳尖，踏著愜意閒適的簡單舞步，就像姐妹之間彼此談論著自家那人的風采，一起在家鄉等待著歸人。  
  
有身孕的莉莎或許正適合詮釋這首歌。  
懷胎數月的年輕妻子，賢淑地在家中打點一切，溫婉地守護著腹中子嗣，並且相信丈夫會帶著捷報回到故鄉。  
  
當然也有依靠堅定愛情，維繫兩人羈絆的存在。  
艾莎來到中央，純粹柔婉的歌喉，帶著戀愛中甜蜜的似水柔情，亦如天邊劃過的流星，能夠照亮黑夜，閃耀海汐。  
  
木琴飄渺矇矓地點綴，爵士鼓增添了一些新鮮的氣息，手鼓拍打出想起愛人的怦然心動，在海濱共同守候的女孩們，一起望向地平線，對著夜空細語。  
歌聲落下，強而有力的爵士鼓與手鼓連袂獨秀，帶出男人在沙場上的戰役，隆隆砲火也打不壞他們的信念，堅持奮鬥到最後一刻，敲響勝利的戰鼓。  
合唱團高聲讚頌凱旋歸來的將士們，終於乘風破浪跨越海面，拉高返鄉的旗幟，讓遠在家鄉遙望的她看見喜訊，詠唱著慶祝的讚歌。  
  
聚光燈一照，安娜展現她最拿手的快琴，來到五位歌手之間，一起加入舞動的行列。  
長弓擦出悠遊的旋律，快速促弦刮出細碎的音階。  
  
順暢歡快的飄揚，彷彿女孩們已經能夠看見，遠方海面上那如針般細長的船帆。  
女孩們喜上眉梢，再次齊聲合唱，告訴船上的士兵們，自己正在這裡等著。  
漫漫長夜已經過去，美夢也終告成真，就在這個漸白的海濱，她們等到了遠赴重洋的那個人。  
  
安娜繞到五位歌手身後，琴音持續跟著合，現在正是女孩們表現的時刻，可不能搶走她們應得的目光。  
  
代表女方的弦樂優美而柔冽，代表男方的管鐘威武而壯闊。  
整齊劃一的休止符氣勢萬鈞，如同故事的終結，所有燈光瞬時暗去，餘音繞樑！  
  
聽眾們帶著滿足的面容起身鼓掌，為了被音樂所帶起的高亢情緒持續發燒。  
  
黑暗中，艾莎聽著觀眾的喝采喜不自勝，為自己達成一場完美的音樂會而驕傲。  
突然，她感覺到背後有個熟悉的溫度急速貼近，那隻手掌劃過身前，將自己的臉側向一邊。  
  
「艾莎，我愛你。」  
  
還沒能反應過來是怎麼回事，子爵已經落下深深一吻。  
艾莎約略能看見那無可救藥地吸引著自己的輪廓，在漸要沉醉於那臊人的熱度中時，她已經退了開去。  
  
此時燈光大亮，安娜早已步至眾人前方，僅能看見那雙紅通通的耳朵，確實地表現著羞澀。  
  
大概是不敢直視自己說出那樣害臊的話，才刻意選在燈光都消去的瞬間吧，真是不坦率！  
  
艾莎漾起甜美的笑容，望著那人的背影無聲呢喃。  
「我也是。」  
  
在安德森子爵的帶領下，所有歌手齊向觀眾鞠躬，接受長達十分鐘的讚揚，然後緩緩地令紅幕落下。  
  
【Fin.】

【附錄】

本系列引用歌曲如下：

【The Sky And The Dawn And The Sun】by Celtic Woman ft. Hayley Westenra

【Mo Ghile Mear】by Celtic Woman ft. Hayley Westenra

【Spanish Lady】by Celtic Woman ft. Hayley Westenra

【Lascia ch’io pianga】by Celtic Woman ft. Hayley Westenra

【The Last Rose Of Summer】by Celtic Woman ft. Hayley Westenra

【Scarborough Fair】by Celtic Woman ft. Hayley Westenra

【Wuthering Heights】by Kate Bush

【Beyond The Sea】by Celtic Woman

【The Prayer】by Celtic Woman

【Orinoco Flow】by Celtic Woman

【Danny Boy】by Hayley Westenra

【Summer Rain】by Hayley Westenra

  
相信大家看得出來，作者我非常喜歡Hayley的歌聲ＸＤ

文中的歌曲解說，部分參考原曲故事緣由，其餘都是憑空杜撰，看看就好了，不必認真對待。

大家讀文的時候，也可以找來原曲邊聽邊看，增加氛圍喔！

那麼下一篇EA文將會是大長篇，敬請期待！(*^o^*)


End file.
